Crash Around Me
by Living-in-Wonderlandx
Summary: In Dillon Texas, a small town where football is absolutely everything. When things start crashing down around them, will they be buried? Or come out stronger than before? (Book 1)
1. You Belong With Me

*2003*

"Mom! Dillon? What kind of place even is that? Why couldn't you have just got a job here in Dallas, that way we could have stayed here? But no, you and dad got to drag me hours away from all my friends to a small town. A small town!" I said freaking out as I helped carry boxes to the car.

"Oh Hayleigh Mae calm down you know I couldn't find a job here and you will love Dillon. Please just give it a chance, for me." My mom said as she looked at me and smiled. "I am sure it will grow on you once we get there."

That was it, we were going to Dillon and leaving the city I had always lived in and loved.

*2006*

I laid there in bed, it was the first day of my senior year and naturally I didn't want to get out of bed. I couldn't believe this was my last year of high school already, it seemed like we had just moved but it was actually my freshman year.

"Hayleigh, you need to get up Darling!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

I started to get up and get ready. Once I had gotten ready I grabbed my cheer bag and went downstairs to see my parents.

I smiled at them and started pouring a cup of coffee when my dad said "Hayleigh, you need to come home after practice we are going to eat dinner with the Garritys."

I sighed at the mention of the Garritys or me having to go to their house and said "I would rather not, can you and mom just go?"

He gave me that look and knew it was something I couldn't get out of. "Hayleigh you have to go, Buddy is my soon to be business partner, and you and Lyla cheer together every day you can't dislike her that much." He said.

I smiled and hugged him "I will go but only for you and it doesn't make me like her anymore."

I grabbed my things and headed to school. I knew I had to help with the auditions of the new cheerleaders after school. I had been on the team since we had moved to Dillon and this was a big deal to do every year. The only downfall to doing this was I had to do it with none other than Lyla Garrity, but at least Callie was helping too.

I walked into school and immediately heard Callie, she had been my best friend for as long as I had been here. She came over to me and said "Are you ready for this evening? I heard the Italian girl is going to audition."

I looked at her and sighed "Excited for practice? Yes. Excited to go to Lyla's? I think not. And why is she auditioning? This isn't her first year here like she waited till her senior year. And she seems way to happy, her and Lyla can be great friends. Maybe she can date Saracen and be Lyla's little twin. "

Callie laughs at my comments as we walk to class and says "Oh Gosh! They could go on Quarterback double dates and how did you get trapped into going to her house?"

"Well my dad and Buddy Garrity are going to be business partners, so they invited us over and dad is making us go." I said still laughing at her comment.

"But does he not remember what happened last year? Is he really going to make you sit through that? This is so uncalled for!" Callie said shocked.

I giggled at her reaction "I never told him…so he doesn't know and we aren't going to tell him either." I said as I walked into class.

Later that evening at the auditions, we had seen a bunch of auditions and we were getting ready to leave when a happy girl with an accent came in. After her audition we were done and when I was walking out to the car I heard someone say something. I turned around and the Italian girl was trying to get my attention. "Hi, do you need something? And the name is Hayleigh Porter by the way." I said.

"Oh I am Paisley Hale and I didn't need anything, just wanted to talk to you." She said happily and smiled.

"Well I got to get going, who made the team will be posted in the morning bye." I said as I got into my car.

When I got home both my parents were ready to go and waiting on me, so I ran upstairs and changed.

I hurried back downstairs and looked at mom with pleading eyes, hoping she would get me out of this. She hugged me tightly and whispered "I'm sorry sweetheart but we can get through this together you know her peppy mother drives me insane."

I giggled at my mom's remark _that Lady was way to peppy!_ And we left to go to dinner at the Garritys. _Just kill me now!_ I thought as we pulled into their driveway to Lyla and Jason Street sucking face.

I got out of the car and walked into the house with my parents just wanting this whole thing to be over. I took off my shoes and heard Lyla's mom start in on book club, Book club! I mean come on it, even sounds miserable to drink wine and gossip with her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she said "Hello Hayleigh! It's so nice to see you guys, Lyla is around her somewhere."

I smiled and said "yes, I seen her on the way inside, she was seeing how much of her tongue she could get in Jason Streets mouth." I could feel both my parents staring and as if I had just murdered a loved one but I was proud of myself for that one.

After being there all evening, we finally got going around 10 P.M. and was I happy to get going. It was so awful I would have rather watched paint dry, the only highlight to the evening was the comments her little brother would make. I feel like me and him could be pretty good friends.

The drive home was very quiet and I knew my dad was mad at me. I was dreading what he would say when we got home. _Maybe I wasn't on my best behavior there but she wasn't all last year...I know forgive and forget but how could you when so many mean things were said. It was a pointless comment I made and when people knew, it was blew way out of proportions._

I walked into the house and went straight up to my room hoping to avoid anything my dad had to say. I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed, laying down. I laid there snuggled under a blanket, I wanted to cry but it knew it would be best to not to right now.

As I laid there with Greys Anatomy on, just thinking over everything and trying to make some sense of it. When I heard someone coming up the stairs and I knew they were coming to my room, since I was the only one up here.

My mom walked in and I sit up, patting the bed for her to sit down with me. I teared up and felt her arms slip around me and pull me close to her and she said "What's wrong baby?"

I held onto to her crying and mumbles "Dad probably hates me now…"

She smiled kissing my head "Darling, your father does not hate you, I promise. He isn't even mad at you. Just calm down, its ok."

We talked for a while about a lot of things and different people, It felt like she was the only I could talk to at times.

The next day was Saturday and we had practice all day, the first practice for the new girls. After getting everything with them straightened out we were going to do a simple lift. I was one of the flyers, so I got in the air and the new Italian girl lost her hold.

It crumbled and I hit the ground, I got up so mad or maybe I was more embarrassed. The football team was there on the field practicing, so it was probably shame. I got up and dusted myself off, looking at Paisley and said "You cannot be on this team if you don't even have the strength to do a basic lift! You know we have the first game of the season coming up and this kind of mess up can't happen there. Someone trade newbies with me please!"

I looked over at Callie and rolled my eyes, she giggled and mouthed "I'm sorry! These newbies are the worst. I want to talk to you after practice okay?" I smiled, nodding then got back to practicing.


	2. Unbreakable

-Paisley's POV-

"You cannot be on this team if you don't even have the strength to do a basic lift! You know we have the first game of the season coming up and this kind of mess up can't happen there. Someone trade newbies with me please!" Hayleigh screamed at me.

I accidentally dropped her while we were practicing on our lift. I tried to say sorry but her attention was toward her best friend Callie right now. I sighed and traded places with my best friend, Tyler, he became my friend sense I moved here in 2004. He was gay but he was the sweetest thing in the world. He looked at me before trading and made a smile appear on my face with his fingers. I giggled and hugged him. "Remember she didn't mean to snap she's just embarrassed." He said.

I smiled and hugged him going over to Lyla. She smiled and we tried again with lifts. This time I didn't mess up or anything! Lyla showed me how to do a lift correctly and how to be prepared in case I was going to drop the flyer again. I was happy Lyla showed me the ropes for that. I don't want Hayleigh hating me forever! I was hoping one day we could become friends!

"Good job everyone," Lyla said everyone stopping what they were doing to look at her, "I'm so excited for this year! We do have a lot to work on but I know we're going to have a great time and become one happy huge family! Now let's stretch it out!"

I smiled and walked up to Hayleigh. "Hey! Would you like to stretch together?!" I said smiling at her sitting next to Callie and her stretching out.

Hayleigh sighed and looked at Callie and Callie just glared at me slightly.

"Um Paisley we don't really hang out with newbies." Callie sighed and turned away from me.

I sighed and walked over to Tyler looking over at them "It's okay Paisley. Just give it time. Like Lyla said, we're all going to be one big family!"

I giggled at Tyler's remark and hugged him. "You're so right Tyler! We'll eventually be a huge family!" I smiled going into the splits and stretching each leg for a perfect amount of time each.

"Paisley why are you trying so hard to be her friend anyway?" Tyler looked at me confused.

I shrugged looking back over at them, watching them giggle away, then looked at Tyler. "Because I know she's not that mean. I've heard the conversations she'd had with Callie and she seems pretty cool. I try to friend anyone I see you know that! Plus, we're a team now! You have to at least try to friend everyone!"

He smiled patting my head "You're the happiest Italian I've ever met!" We laughed starting to do some jumping jacks Lyla guided us in.

I looked over and saw the backup quarterback across the field. His name was Matt Saracen. He was honestly so cute. I've never met him before but I've seen him around. He's been in some of my classes here and there but I've never really talked to him. I saw him glance over at us and I waved smiling widely. I don't think he saw me because he ran towards Coach Taylor. Lyla called my name to get my attention. I looked over and jumped up doing jumping jacks.

"Paisley who were you waving at?!" Tyler smirked at me jumping lazily up and down.

I blushed giggling "Someone."

I laughed and started doing push-ups working on my core. Tyler joined me and you could tell he was upset I wouldn't tell him. He lightly pushed me over and I died laughing.

"Okay tomorrow we're working on lifts, pyramid, and starting a routine." Lyla smiled grabbing her stuff dismissing us.

I smiled grabbing my stuff, Tyler grabbed his, and we started walking away. He looked at me and hugged me "Look I got to go but you're going to tell me and I'm going to text you!" I giggled and hugged him.

"Okay, okay! Bye friend!" He laughed hugging back leaving.

I sat down at the bleachers watching the Panthers practice. I smiled but then it faded when I saw Matt on the bleachers. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hello." He said looking at me confused but smiled welcoming,

"Hi. I'm Paisley." I smiled shaking his hand.

He smiled shaking mine back. I smiled looking out towards the field then back at him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Matt Saracen." He smiled shyly. "I hope I'm not being rude but…uh…why did you come sit next to me?" He looked down scratching his head.

"I saw you fellas practicing and I wanted to come say hello. You know to be nice and friendly." I said smiling at him

He smiled back "That's really nice to you." He chuckled to himself and laid back on the bleacher.

"So, um, not to be mean or anything, but why are you just sitting here while everyone else practices?" I blushed looking down.

He looked at his teammates then at me "I don't mind you asking that. I'm sitting here cause I'm the backup quarterback I don't really play unless Jason, the first quarterback, gets hurt. That usually never happens, so I chill here and watch everyone else." He sighed and drank from his water bottle.

I sat silently thinking about everything he told me. I wonder why coach doesn't make him practice in case Jason does get injured. It's football, isn't it a high chance they'll need him? "Look on the bright side, at least you're on the team!" I smiled giggling.

He laughed and nodded "I can't argue with that."

We both smiled and adjusted how we sat. My hand rested right next to him and he accidentally rested his on top of mine. We gasped and I blushed looking at him. He smiled then looked away. I smiled and kissed his cheek standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Saracen!" I said smiling.

I grabbed his arm, writing my phone number on it. Afterwards I ran towards my car. I could feel him watching me run away. I was half way across the field and I heard coach Taylor yell at Matt. "SARACEN! WE NEED YOU NOW!"

I laughed to myself and went home to do my homework. I got home and ran to my room and shut the door. I grabbed my laptop and started to write my English paper. Well attempted. All I could think about is my conversation with Matt. The way he smiled, it could light up a whole room his laugh could make anyone's day instantly better, just thinking about him gave me butterflies. His short blonde hair, his dark green eyes, and his teeth were so perfectly white anyone could instantly be jealous of them. I smiled biting my lip thinking about how I wanted to be with him when my mom burst into the room "Honey dinners ready!"

I gasped glaring at her for scaring me. I nodded and ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "How was practice today beautiful?" My mom chimed setting a plate full of food in front of me.

I shrugged and looked at her "It was okay. Just excited to cheer that's all."

I stuffed my mouth full of food like I haven't ate in months. My mom shook her head laughing to herself when my dad chimed into our conversation.

"Do we get into the football game for free sense our daughter is a cheerleader?" My dad joked.

I swallowed my food and smiled "Daddy you know that you have to pay like everyone else!" I smiled eating more food.

"I know darlin' I know." He said as he grabbed his newspaper and started to read it.

After I finished eating I ran upstairs hoping Matt would text me. It was 11:59 and I was helplessly waiting for Matt to call or something! I couldn't wait much longer, but I didn't have his number so I couldn't call him. I yawned and put on my sweatpants and a tank top. I had cheer practice the next day I had to get some sleep. I yawned once more, getting under the blankets. Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard a buzz and looked at my phone. It was just a Facebook notification. I sighed and went to sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be better.

The next morning I went to cheer practice with Tyler when someone grabbed my shoulder and stopped me in the hall, Matt.

"Hey sorry I couldn't text last night. I had to deal with…problems." I frowned at his tone in his voice.

I smiled slightly at him and nodded. "It's okay. Everything at home okay?" I hugged him.

He nodded and smiled. "Always. I'll see you after practice!" He smiled and ran out to the field.

I blushed and looked away "What was that?!" Tyler smirked elbowing me.

"Nothing Tyler. Lets go!" I laughed dragging him to practice.

I can't believe he was actually going to text me! I thought as we walked onto the field for practice.


	3. Boys Of Fall

*Hayleigh's POV*

 _How you doing Dillon! It is almost time for another Panther Football Friday. First game of the season and we all hope that Coach Taylor can pull it off. We know that star Quarterback Jason St…_

I turned off the radio as I drove to the Alamo Freeze from school. I knew I had to go to the opening of Dad and Buddy's business venture, a car dealership but I wanted to meet up with Callie first. That way I might be able to talk her into going with me to suffer through a night supposed to be business, but all about the football team.

I parked and walked in seeing Callie and smiled. I took a sit across from her in the booth and said "Hey, you will never guess what they were talking about on the radio, it was so surprising!"

Callie laughed "I bet it had nothing to do with the football tomorrow, it was probably another cat story!"

I giggled saying "And, this is why you are my best friend! So you want to be my plus one at a Grand Opening party? Please!" Callie looked at me and I knew she really didn't want to go. "Please Callie, you can come over afterwards and spend the night."

Callie sighed "Yes, I will go with you and then we can go back to your house and hang out and get ready for the game tomorrow."

I smiled happily because she had agreed but my smile soon faded when I heard Lyla talking to reporters about her relationship. In a mocking voice said "Oh My Gosh! That is so interesting, the most interesting thing I have heard." I rolled my eyes "gag me with a spoon."

Callie laughed and handed me a spoon looking at them and said "you are the best you know that? So has the newbie tried talking to you anymore? Why does she want to talk to you so bad? Anyone friends with Lyla should know better than to talk to a tramp like you" She giggled.

I replied "Ha-ha very funny, I don't know why she wants to talk to me but it seems to be a priority of hers. Anyway I need to go get ready."

That night at the grand opening I should there with my mom and Callie listening to Buddy Garrity and my dad talk, well Mom was listening anyway. I looked around at the room full of people and I was so proud of my dad and how much he had achieved since we moved here. But I could only think back to the question in mind _Why couldn't you have been this successful in Dallas? And the Garritys of all people?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a chipper voice "Hey Hayleigh!"

I turned around and replied looking at Paisley confused "Oh…Hi. Thanks for coming to support my dad and Buddy or whatever you came for. You know I really need to go help my mom and dad, so I see you later."

Paisley started to say something else but I hurried away before I caught it. The rest of the night was just about the football players and how they were going to win tomorrow, the Mayor then gave speech, and Smash even had a little rap. When it was over, I went over to my dad and hugged him. He hugged me back and at that moment everything felt pretty alright, like maybe things could get back to normal, but I still felt like just breaking down in his arms.

The ride home, I was quiet and just watched out the window, as we passed houses and stores. Callie got my attention and mouthed "You okay?"

I nodded as we pulled into the driveway, I went in and changed into my pajamas. I was getting my stuff ready for the first game tomorrow, when Callie walked in and shutting the door. She looked at me and said "Ok, now tell me what's up?"

I sighed and continued to do what I was doing but finally looked at her. I could tell she was waiting for an answer and I shrugged saying "The same thing…like always."

Callie got up off my bed and hugged me tightly, then playfully punched me in the arm. She looked at me and said "I love you like my sister and you need to let that go, Okay?" I nodded and she smiled "okay good! Now come on and watch TV with me."

The next day, as we drove to the game we seen that all the businesses had already closed up for it. It was something they always did around here, football Friday was a huge deal for this town, and everyone went. I was pretty excited for it myself, I might not be crazy about a lot of things but I do like to cheer. We were playing Westerby for the first game of the season and I am sure we've got this win.

We got ready and then went out to the track to set up for the game to start and I could tell we were all pumped for it, Especially Lyla and the newbies. We heard the announcer announce the boys and they ran out onto the field and the crowd went crazy. It was an amazing feeling and we started cheering right away.

Jason handed the ball off to Smash and he moved way up the right side before getting took down. The next pass was to Tim Riggins and he made to the 35 yard line. Street's next pass went long to Williams and he make the first touchdown of the game for the Panthers. The crowd went wild and so did we.

We did our first stunt of the night, which went great compared to some of the mishaps we had at practice earlier in the week. Then we got back to cheering and watching the game, but Paisley kept watching the bench. I was wondering who she would be watching over there because why else wouldn't she watch the game. I bet it was Matt Saracen, I could see them together. I giggled then went bad to watching the boys play.

Westerby got the ball and ran all the way back to the Panther 60 yard line before getting stopped. Westerbys next play was a misdirection and no one caught him, he went all the way, touchdown for Westerby. When the Panthers got the ball back Street threw the ball to Smash and Riggins made a huge block, giving them another touchdown. The Panthers were back in the lead. But the bad thing was Westerby came right back with a touchdown in their first play, this game was going to be tougher than it had first looked. Westerby is going stronger than any of us had anticipated.

It was halftime and Coach Taylor was ready to yell at the Defense for how they had been playing. The Marching Band and color guard took the field for their halftime show and Lyla looked at us smiling "Oh I am so proud of you guys! You have done so well with this first game and thanks to Hayleigh for being our Co-Captain. So we got to continue supporting our boys through the second half and hope they get this win!"

I smiled and replied "Thanks Lyla and I agree you guys have been fabulous tonight!" I looked over at Callie and made a face making her laugh. I couldn't believe the first game was almost over, I really wanted us to pull off this win.

With Halftime over, the boys came back out and got the ball straight away. Smash Williams had the ball and got tackled pushing him back for a 5 yard loss. The game is getting rough and none of the plays seem to be working for the Panthers. Westerby gets the ball back from a fumble and run it to the 4th yard line, making a Touchdown the next play.

Everyone is starting to get on edge and yelling about this as Westerby pulls ahead in the game. There is only 6 minutes left in the game and Westerby is ahead by 10 points. They are on the 35 yard line and Street looks like he is all business and something has to be done. Street throws the ball done the field and it is intercepted and Westerby takes off the other way with the ball. He looks unstoppable but the thing is if he isn't stopped and score, Panthers will probably be done. He is running down the left side and the only chance to stop him would be Street. He runs toward him and takes the chance at the tackle, Ow was it a gigantic hit on Street.

Silence comes over the game, you could hear a pen drop. I looked at Lyla and she was already started to panic and then I look at Callie, her face is total shock. Everyone is starting to freak out and Coach Taylor out there. The announcer says "Jason Street is down and he is not moving. This cannot be good."


	4. Fix You

*Hayleigh's POV*

 _Jason Street is down and he is not moving. This cannot be good._ That kept playing through my head and I hated it. I looked around and it was like the world was in slow motion and crashing in around me, crashing around everyone.

Lyla was freaking out and screaming for him to get up and his parents were running down to the field from the stands. The ambulance pulled onto the field from the track and rushed over to him. They took him off the field on a stretcher and left in the ambulance, followed Lyla and his parents. Everyone clapped and Coach Taylor knew they had a game to finish and yelled "Saracen! You're in!" Matt looked at him in shock, then grabbed his helmet and ran onto the field.

At that moment I stood there in front of the cheer team and I knew I was in charge. I couldn't lead them, it felt like my insides were bubbling and my heart might explode. I heard one of the newbies say something about cheering but that was the furthest thing from my mind. I started to speak but no words came out, I just ran to the bathroom before I broke in front of everyone.

I knew this was filthy and any other day I would never touch these bathrooms. But this was different I went in the last stall and sit up against the door, crying. I hated this, I hated myself, I hated leaving the cheerleaders, and I for sure hated getting this upset.

Saracen was on the field no one knew if he could pull this off. But with only a few minutes left, he was our only hope at success. He calls the wrong play and goes the wrong the direction getting himself sacked. Things were not looking too good for the Panthers.

I sat there thinking about all kinds of things...which was ending up making me cry harder. I heard the bathroom door open and that same chipper voice said "Hayleigh? You ok? Tessa is leading the squad and Callie was going to come but"

I cut her off and said sniffling "I-I'm f-fine. Go back and cheer." I said as I wiped my eyes. I have her time to get gone and I came out of the stall. I went over to the mirror to clean up my makeup, figuring out she had not left.

Saracen tries again and hands off to Smash who took out up the left side. He made it quite a way before going out of bounds. Finally some life for the Panthers and hopefully they can pull off this win. Saracen takes the ball and pitches to Smash, he runs it all the way to the end zone, Touchdown for the Panthers.

I looked in the mirror and there was mascara all down my face. I was trying to wipe it off, when Paisley ask "Are you ok? Do you need to talk about it?"

I got cleaned up and looked at her, replying "If you want to check on anyone, let's go back out there, finish up the game then you can go check on Lyla."

The Panthers got the on-side kick, getting them the ball back. Saracen handed the ball off to Smash, who ran down the field and then went out of bounds. With only seven seconds left and the Panthers down by 4, Saracen has to have a plan. He gets the ball and goes left, then stumbles but gets up on his feet and avoids a tackle. The clock runs out and Saracen throws the ball all the way down the field and it is caught and ran into the end zone. Panthers win and everyone goes crazy, He had pulled it off.

We all walked onto the field and huddled in the middle at the 50 yard line. Everyone knelt down and Smash led us in a prayer. "Right now, it's not really about who wins or loses Father. We just all want to be with Street right now God, we know that you work in mysterious ways and we just want to send our spirit, our presence, and our love to him Lord. Just to heal him in whatever way Lord, whatever might be broken Lord just fix it right now Father. Jesus in your name we pray, Amen." Smash said and we all replied "Amen."

We all got up and I looked around at everyone, I was so ready to go home and just get away from everyone. This wasn't the first game of the season I was looking forward too but we had won and that was good. I grabbed my belongings and I was walking to the car when I heard Paisley say my name. I turned around and she said "Are you ok?"

I sighed getting to my car and threw my bag in the back seat. I replied lending against my car "I already answered that, why do you care so much?"

She stood there, then looked down "You know what, you don't have to be so rude I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you going with everyone else to the hospital?"

I teared up and looked at the sky trying to hold it in. I wanted to be stronger than this, I didn't want to break. I felt her pull me into a hug and I just cried into her shoulder letting my guard down. "I d-don't think it's a good idea for m-me to go…" I said sobbing.

I knew I shouldn't have said that because it comes with a huge story but oh well. She held me close and said "it's ok, calm down. Why not?"

I started to tell her what I was talking about, when Callie and Tessa came over there. I looked Paisley and said sighing "I really need to get home I'm so sorry for crying on you."

Paisley smiled and said "hey! Why don't you just come over? It's been a long night and you don't need to be alone. It would be fun!"

I nodded and went to get in the car with Paisley when Tessa said smirking "oh Hayleigh, you're going home? You're not going to see Lyla and Her boyfriend. I know you want too."

I looked at her and in that moment I was glad there was a car between us. I flipped her off and got in the car, shaking. I called my mom and told her I was going to a friend's house, which was ok with them because they went to the hospital anyway. The drive to her house was pretty silent and I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

After we met her mom, we went up to her room. We had a pretty time just hanging out playing games and such. We were sitting in her room watching Clueless. It was my favorite, and she had never seen it. She pauses it, when Cher is trying to drive and says "Hayleigh, what went on at the game tonight?"

I looked down and said "It all started last year, when Callie invited Tessa and me to a sleepover. When we're having a pretty good time and laughing and then we started talking about guys. It wasn't a big deal it is what you do at sleepovers. And while we are talking about it you and Matt would be super cute, you need to go for that."

I smiled and she blushed and said "Yeah I do but how did you know? I hadn't told anyone yet!"

I giggled at her reaction and replied "Oh I could tell by how you looked at him at the game, and I thought to myself how cute it would be. But anyway back to my story and then we will talk more about Saracen. Tessa and Callie were both head over hills about Tim Riggins at the time, I think Tessa actually slept with him at one point. So they ask me who I liked and I trusted them, I thought I could. I told them that I liked Jason Street and we had a really fun time. Nothing really came over it for a while, until I came co-captain on the squad, I wish I never would have. Tessa really wanted it and I got it, when I came to school Monday I was pretty hated. I was called an array of awful names and I knew I hadn't done anything. Finally Callie tells me I need to stop spreading rumors of screwing the Quarterback at Riggins house, that she couldn't believe I would do such a thi..."

The words stopped coming out and tears just streamed down my face. She pulled me into a hug and I just cried harder. She gave me a Kleenex and said "Hey we don't need to talk about that anymore. Come on lets go get ice cream!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up and we went downstairs and got big bowls of ice cream at 2 am. I smiled taking a bite of mine and said "So tell me, you and Saracen?"


	5. Skinny Love

"So tell me about you and Saracen!" Hayleigh's voice rang through my ears.

I could feel my cheeks turn a bright red. I bit my lip and smiled "We're good friends that's all." I look at my ice cream and took a bite.

Hayleigh wasn't accepting that answer "No seriously. I want to know EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!" She giggled and so did I.

I nodded and took a breath "Well, he's pretty great," I smiled, "he's so nice and caring. He takes care of his grandmother when he's not busy with school and sports. His Dad's in the military right now. He's stationed in Iraq and should be home soon. Matt is cute, funny, amazingly sweet, he tells bad jokes sometimes but they're funny. Let's just say he's the Red Hot Chili Peppers!"

I giggled and smiled at the thought of him. Matt was my crush. I haven't even told Tyler yet. I had a feeling Hayleigh and I were going to be great friends. That's exciting me. I've tried so hard for her to finally accept me as a friend. "Awww Paisley that's adorable!" She chimed in smiling at me.

I blushed more looking at me feet smiling like an idiot. I was kind of shy about boys. I've never had a boyfriend. Before I knew Tyler I had a crush on him. But once I talked to him and found out he didn't like women I kind of backed off and became his friend. Now he's literally my bestie! But anyway, guys and I never worked out. I've never asked one out and they've never asked me out. It's been hard really. I am teaching myself to be more outgoing than I used to be. I want to make more friends and hopefully have a boyfriend sometime before I'm 30.

"Thanks Hayleigh. What do you like so much about Jason if I may ask?" I saw her look over a shrug.

I bit my lip nervously hoping she wouldn't be mad "Um. I don't want to talk about it." She looked down and ate more of her ice cream.

I hugged her tightly and nodded "It's okay. Let's go upstairs and do each other's make up."

She smiled and we went to my room and sat down. I got all my make up out of my make-up drawer "Do you think Matt likes you?" Hayleigh asked as we walked back up to my room.

I shrugged "I hope so. I really like him. He's been real nice to me lately."

Hayleigh smiled and awed "You two would honestly be the cutest thing ever!"

I smiled and blushed looking down. Maybe Matt and I would be cute.

The next day was Saturday. Hayleigh and I got up and watched cartoons al morning in our pajamas. Hayleigh asked "Want to go to the mall? I want to buy some new outfits."

I smiled and nodded "Sure the mall sounds awesome!" I smiled and changed out of my pajamas.

I was excited to spend the day with Hayleigh. I think we're becoming pretty close! We got out the car and went straight to Hollister. "I would love to work here just to stare at the boys!" I said laughing.

Hayleigh giggled and nodded in agreement "They are pretty hot!" She giggled.

We walked out with our bags and got hungry. We started walking towards the food court when I saw Matt. I gasped and blushed trying not to make any eye contact. Hayleigh saw him and waved him down then elbowed me and whispered in my ear, "You got this! Don't worry. It'll all work out!"

I started to panic and he came over "Hey Hayleigh! How is everything?" Matt smiled giving her a hug.

She smiled and hugged back "I'm good Matt. Are you okay?" She sounded a bit worried.

Matt nodded and Hayleigh smiled softly "Okay, I'm glad. Well I'm going to get a smoothie you two can talk I'll be back!"

He smiled and Hayleigh left. I looked at Matt and he smiled saying "Hello Paisley. How are you?"

Matt smiled hugging me and I hugged him back. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was so nervous but excited "I'm good." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad. So you looked good last night cheering." He blushed then scratched the back of his head nervously.

I smiled blushing "Thanks Matt. You did well towards the end of the game. I was very proud of you!" He smiled widely and proud.

You could tell he was happy to hear that and he said "Thanks! I was really nervous. I haven't really played so being put into the game had me really excited!"

I smiled at him. I could listen to him go on and on about football all day if I could. He was so cute. When Matt gets excited he kind of talks fast and stumbles over his words. It's honestly the cutest thing I've ever heard. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Matt asked me a question.

"Huh?" I said looking at him.

He chuckled saying "I asked, if you want to hang out sometime. Maybe go bowling?"

I blushed, _Was this a date?_ I ask myself and got major butterflies "Sure! Anytime is good for me."

He smiled excitedly and replied "Sweet!"

I smiled, I can't believe he asked me to go out with him. I was so excited. I know it's just bowling but what do I wear? What do I say? Is it really a date? I've never really been on a date. I really need help with this. Hayleigh walked back towards us smiling and said "Hey! What are we talking about?"

We smiled back chiming in "Oh nothing. Just about the game. How's your smoothie?"

Hayleigh smiled and answered "Perfect! Thank you."

I bit my lip thinking about how the date could portray. It could honestly go two ways. One way it could go is extremely well. We could hit it off and have so much in common. Even if we didn't we could have fun and be opposites who attract. Or it could be really awful and he'll never want to be with me and we have to just be friends forever. I really hope it's not the second choice.

"Well Laundry is probably worrying about me. I'll talk you y'all later. Bye Paisley." He smiled at me and walked back to Laundry.

I blushed looking down. I had major feelings for Matt. How could you not? He's beautiful! Most importantly he's an amazing guy. "So I want to know every detail!" Hayleigh said excitedly.

I glared at her playfully "You don't deserve it." I teased.

She gasped and let her jaw drop "Yes I do! I got you to talk to Matt!"

She pleaded and I giggled "Okay, okay. Fine. He asked me to hang out with him Thursday for bowling. I'm not sure if it's a date but-"

She cut me off and said "Oh My Gosh Paisley! That's fantastic news! See he's totally into you!"

She smiled and patted herself on the back. "I knew I could do it!" She chimed.

I giggled and shook my head, saying "We already met. It's not like you introduced us."

She nodded "This is true BUT I did help you speak to him again so HA! I win."

I laughed and let her have it. She did win. She won the greatest friend ever award! Honestly I'm really excited Hayleigh gave me a chance to be her friend. I love her as much as a sister already. I can tell that this bond we have will not break! No matter what! We smiled and Hayleigh went back home. Tyler called me right as I walked into my room.

"Hello?" I heard a male's voice come through the phone.

"Hey Tyler!" I smiled laying down on my bed.

He didn't really seem happy and said "You're replacing me with Hayleigh aren't you?"

I frowned at what I heard "What do you mean?"

You could hear his jealousy when he spoke "I saw you and Hayleigh with Matt today at the mall. So you think it's okay now to go shopping without me!"

He started being a bit dramatic. I giggled to myself and shook my head "Tyler you are my best friend, But Hayleigh needed some cheering up! Matt just so happened to be there! Come over and I'll tell you all the details."

I could practically see the smile creep on his face. Everything was fixed! "On my way!" he said.

At that moment Tyler was probably half way out the door. It's honestly the best thing ever that everything had worked out so well. I was so glad me and Hayleigh finally talked and becoming best friends. Now I just need to figure out how to tell Tyler about my date with Matt this Thursday. I wasn't sure how he would take this information but hopefully well because I for sure don't want to lose him.


	6. Fire Meets Gasoline

*Hayleigh's POV*

The next week at cheer practice, I pulled in and was ready to lead because I was sure I'd have too. But don't get me wrong, just because I am ready doesn't mean I'm not nervous. I had never led a practice before, hopefully this went well.

Practice went flawless, the new cheerleaders where really doing good and fitting in. I was standing there talking to Paisley at the end and Tessa said "Hayleigh, I seen you at the Mall the other day. I see you were talking to Saracen, is he who you are going for now?"

I sighed and looked at her saying "Whatever Tessa! I haven't got time for you and this crap."

I was leaving when she yelled "I just thought you were, since your other Quarterback can't put out anymore, you know being him being paralyzed and all."

I didn't even stop and turn around I just kept going, biting my lip. I couldn't stand her, I honestly don't know why it is so important to her, to make me miserable. I heard Paisley catch up and say "Hey! You ok after that?"

I stopped and I didn't mean to snap on her but it just came out. I said in a shaky voice "Don't just stand there and let that happen, then ask if I am ok! Do I seem freaking ok Paisley, I'm not! I can't believe you, I only talked to him for you and you used me for that! Have fun on your date with Saracen Thursday but please leave me alone!"

I left after that and drove home, I sat there in the driveway just crying. I didn't feel like I could get out or do anything, I didn't want to move. I was home alone this evening anyway, so I just sat there. I was thinking about everything and letting it all out. After a while I wiped my eyes and went in changing out of my practice clothes, fixing my makeup. When I finally started to look acceptable I called Callie. When she answered I said "Hey, you want to go bowling or something?"

She smiled and replied "Yes, sounds fun but I am not ready, come on over. We can leave when I get ready. See you soon!"

I smiled as she ended the call, then grabbed my things and drove to her house. I walked in and waved at her parents, before going to her room. She was at the closet looking for something to wear. "Hey!" I said.

She turned to look at me holding up two outfits and said "Hey so what happened at practice today? I heard Tessa said some things and Paisley cried. And which one you like better?"

I laid there on her bed and replied "Well, Tessa did say some things but I am pretty sure I was the one who made Paisley cry. Oops! I think you should wear the left outfit for sure."

She smiled and went to change, then came back and started doing her makeup and said "how did you make her cry?"

I laid there and explained everything while she got ready. When she finished getting ready, she told her parents we were leaving. I drove us to the Bowling Alley, we bowled for what felt like forever. We had a really time and honestly I needed it after the day I was having. We laughed a lot and talked about a lot of things that had happened recently, well except for the whole being friends with Paisley thing. I wasn't sure how to tell her, I just don't want her to get upset.

After that, we swung by the Alamo Freeze and got milkshakes. We were driving back when she told me quickly to pull over beside the road. Once we got stopped there I looked at her and said "What was that for?"

She smiled watching something and then pointed "Isn't that Lyla and Tim Riggins? And if it is she is beating up on him."

I nodded in agreement, it was for sure them and neither one of them looked to happy. All the sudden they started making out, we both gasped. Callie said "OH MY GOSH!"

I look over at her and we are both still in shock at whatever was just then going on. Finally I pulled back out and drove to her house, I didn't have any words for what had just happened. I let her out and drove home to see my parents had not got home yet.

I went upstairs and laid there on my bed, thinking. _What did I just stumble into? What does this mean? What do I do now?_ I asked myself these questions and I didn't have an answer for the first two but I the third.

I grabbed my things and went downstairs to see if my parents left me a note or anything. They should have been home by now but since they aren't I don't have to ask if I can leave. I grabbed my keys and left a note saying I would be back later, in case they do come home soon.

I drove to the hospital and took a deep breathe, getting out. I walked to the front desk and ask for Jason Streets room. I went up there and looked at the door and thought _is this even a good idea? This seems like a bad idea. Should I just leave? I think I should leave…No Hayleigh this is your only chance._ I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door, walking in. I had this huge lump in my throat but I knew I had to speak, I was just thinking _Use your words Hayleigh_ and I said "Hey, how you feeling? I was just going to come check on you. You know, the cheer squad was wondering."

 _Oh my Hayleigh, you shouldn't be doing this! You are just making a fool of yourself! Why did I even say that?_ I walked closer and smiled a little and he said "I'm ok, I guess…have you seen Lyla?"

I stopped where I was I knew I could say something, because I had in fact seen her. But I wasn't going to go to that level and replied "No I haven't sorry, and I am sorry for coming... it's late and I'm sorry. I'll go."

I turned around and was leaving, so embarrassed of myself. _You really screwed that up, Hayleigh!_ I thought. I reached for the door knob, when I heard "You don't have to leave…I mean you can but you know you could stay, for the cheer squad."

I smiled like a freaking idiot, then bit my lip turning around. I sit down in the nearby chair, I didn't know what to say but I was ok with this too. I looked at him and you could see the sadness in his beautiful green eyes and I said with a comforting smile "You okay?"

"I let everyone down…I ruined my future…I can't ever walk again…I can barely even use my hands…and Lyla just comes in here and thinks everything will be fine when it's not…" he said as tears started running down his face.

I gently reached up and wiped away the tears, I grabbed his hand and said "I don't believe any that. You didn't let anyone down and I promise you that there more to you than football, you just got to find it, I see it. Also miracles happen Everyday Street, you just can't give up."

The rest of the night was pretty great, I couldn't have ask for it to go any better. The next morning I woke up and I was still there. _Oh Gosh I spent the night!_ I started to freak out, I couldn't believe this. Someone could have come or anything, my parents were going to kill me. I looked at him and smiled at him sleeping and whispered "I love you Jason." I kissed his forehead gently and snuck out of the room.

I didn't want to get home, because I couldn't really tell them where I had been. I pulled into the driveway and walked in. I tried to just go on upstairs but I heard them call for me from the Kitchen. I walked in there and looked at them and my dad said "Where have you been? We got home last night expecting for you to be here. You were so I called Callie and she said you left her house and came home! So Hayleigh?"

I sighed and said "I just went out and stayed with a friend. I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I should have called."

My mom looked at me and I could tell she was upset. "This is so unlike you Hayleigh! We were worried about you! Don't make us lose trust in you…we expected you to be here at home, safe!"

I sighed and nodded, I didn't want to fight with them but I don't get why it was such a huge deal. They were gone too and I had a really good night. As I thought of it I felt a smile creep upon my face. That was when my mom said "So, Hayleigh do you have anything to say? You seem pretty happy about your night out!"

My smile soon faded and I said "It wasn't anything, I was just hanging with friends…it was nothing."

Mom rolled her eyes and said "I don't know what to believe anymore Hayleigh! You were probably out screwing some guy!"

I teared up and said "Y-you really think I w-would do that? I thought you knew me better than that! You have changed so much…"

I ran upstairs crying and slammed my bedroom door, I laid there on my bed crying. My dad looked at my mom and said "Shelly, that was uncalled for..."


	7. You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

-Paisley's POV-

"Don't just stand there and let that happen, then ask if I am ok! Do I seem freaking ok Paisley, I'm not! I can't believe you, I only talked to him for you and you used me for that! Have fun on your date with Saracen Thursday but please leave me alone!" Hayleigh yelled at me and ran out.

I teared up and looked down. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You know? I didn't want to see Tessa say anything like that to her. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to get made fun of too! I sighed. What kind of friend am I? I ignored the whole thing because I didn't want to get made fun of. What kind of crap is that! I went on to the bleachers and cried. "Paisley it's okay." Tyler sat down beside me and rubbed my back holding my into a tight hug. "I'm here for you. You know that right?"

I nodded and sniffed crying more. I looked up at him. "I-I didn't m-mean to s-stand there a-and let i-it happen..." I choked out in between sobs.

He shushed me and hugged tighter, saying "I know I know. Hey lets go to my house and get some snacks."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. He drove to his house and he made me a chocolate milkshake with a ton of whipped cream and cherries. I smiled slightly and ate some. He sat there and made himself a blueberry and raspberry smoothie. I sniffed and smiled a bit. "Are you trying to fatten me up? You get a healthy smoothie and I get milkshake!"

I laughed and he did too. He shook his head playfully "Oh hush! Milkshakes make you happy! You're supposed to be this amazing happy Italian and you aren't supposed to cry!"

I smiled sadly at him. He wiped my eyes and smiled and I said "Thank you. I want to tell you something."

He smirked at me as if he knew what I was going to tell him "Mmhmm tell me!"

Tyler smirked and I blushed looking down, then said "Matt and I have a date on Thursday."

I smiled waiting for his response, He smirked at me and then smiled hugging me tightly "IM SO HAPPY FOR MY LITTLE ITALIAN!"

Tyler smiled squeezing me tightly. I laughed. He loved calling me his Italian "Tyler! I can't breathe!"

He smiled and let go and said "How did he ask you? I want to go!"

I laughed shaking my head, replying "No you can't come! But I was hanging out at the mall and we started talking and he asked me."

I smiled thinking about it, I was really excited. He said "Aww Paisley! I'm so happy for you! What are you going to wear?"

I shrugged and said pleadingly "Help me?"

He smiled and took me shopping. We did a little fashion show and had the most fun I've had in weeks. I finally found the perfect outfit, and I really hope Matt likes it.

I woke up Thursday morning, it was almost 8 o'clock. I got up from my bed and got ready. I was nervous, I haven't been on a date before. How do I act? What if he kisses me? What if I'm a bad kisser? What if he's a bad kisser? What if he doesn't want to kiss me because me thinks I look bad? So many things went on in my head as time got closer to 9 o'clock. I heard a knock on the door right as I finished getting ready. I went downstairs and got the door. It was Matt! His jaw dropped. I couldn't help but blush. "Whoa…" He said, biting his lip.

I looked down blushing and grabbed his arm "Shall we?"

He smiled back up at me and walked me to the car, he had borrowed from Landry, while he watched his grandma. The car ride to the bowling alley was pretty funny. We were talking about how Lyla fell in front of him the other day and got up and tried to walk away but tripped again over her shoe lace. It was the middle of school and no one saw but Matt. I was dying. I honestly thought this was the best thing in the world. If only he got it on video. We got to the bowling alley and purchased our shoes. I smiled and went over to put our names in, I put Saracen and Hale. He chuckled and let me go first, and bowled a spare, he laughed and I crossed my arms. I looked at him and said "What was that laugh for Saracen?"

He smirked and stood up straight "I can do better, that's all."

My jaw dropped and I playfully hit him "Prove it then!"

He chuckled and pretended I injured him and said "I don't think I can! You injured me! My arm! I'm broken!" He pretended to die in his chair.

I laughed and walked over to him and said playfully "Come on Matt we just started!" I laughed and poked him.

I should have ran! He smirked and I just watched him lay there admiring his smirk when all of a sudden he shot up and picked me up swinging me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but scream and laugh while he said "Paisley? Paisley! Where did you go?"

I couldn't stop laughing and said "Maaaaaatt!" I hiccupped. "Let me go!"

He laughed and kept playing with me "Whoa. I thought I heard a loser but I'm not sure. I mean the king of bowling doesn't hear losers!"

I laughed, kicking my feet and wiggled "Matthew!"

He laughed and set me down. I was pouting and crossed my arms. He chuckled and shook his head, saying "Aww come on Paisley it's not that bad!"

I got knocked out of my thoughts when he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder "What you thinking about?" I blushed, and I laid my head back slightly, staying in that position for a while.

I felt the smile creep on my face and said "Just how I'm going to beat you at this game."

He chuckled and replied "Mmhmm. Okay please go show me how you're going to 'beat' me. I don't think you know how powerful that sentence really is."

I walked over there and he smiled watching me, I felt my heart beat faster. I knew he was staring at me which made me even more nervous. I gulped and bowled another spare. He said "Nice try Hale!"

I turned around and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist looking up at him "You can't judge me! I'm doing as well as you!"

He chuckled and nodded walking up there. I watched him bowl and get the dreaded 7-10 split. I busted out a quick laugh but covered my mouth really fast. He looked back at me and smirked. I gasped and he ran over to me and picked me up. I laughed and he said "You aren't going to win this! It's only the 3rd frame!"

I laughed and nodded, this went back and forth for a couple hours playing multiple games. I won the first 2 games. He won the last, and of course he's focused on how he won the last game. He kept teasing me and poking me like a little kid. I giggled and pushed him playfully. He laughed and I did too. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. I thanked him and he came over to the driver's side and I smiled playing with my hands nervously. He likes me I can tell and I really like him but I'm nervous. I felt the nerves getting worse and worse the closer we got to my house. We got out of his car and walked up to the door of my house, I smiled and he did too. We stood there awkwardly and I said "Thank you for inviting me tonight I had fun."

He smiled. I thought _was that cliché to say? I mean it was true but was it too cliché?_ He the replied "Me too Paisley. I enjoyed beating you at bowling!"

I giggled and shook my head at him. He was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. We stood there for a little bit then before we knew it we were both leaning in towards each other. This is it. I leaned in until our lips connected. I felt all the butterflies explode in my stomach. Everything happened so fast, and our lips were moving in sync with each other. Eventually he pulled away and smiled at me waving and leaving. I went in the house and the butterflies were still there. I couldn't believe that had just happened, it went so great and I was so happy. I felt so good about me and Matt, now to get Hayleigh to forgive me.


	8. All I Need

*Hayleigh's POV*

I hadn't spoken to hardly anyone in a few days, I had been in my room only coming out when I must since the blow up with my parents. Paisley and Callie had both called but I hadn't answered, hopefully Paisley's date went well.

I got out of bed and threw my hair up, I had to make the players some treats for the homecoming party today, and the game was later tonight. We always tried to do something for them before the games but we did something a little bigger for Homecoming. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. My parents looked at me "Good morning Darling" my dad said and smiled.

I smiled and sipped my coffee when my mom said "Hayleigh, I am really sorry about the other night. I felt so bad for saying that, I know you wouldn't do that I was just scared. I didn't know if you were ok or if something had happened to you. I love you."

I smiled and hugged her "I love you mom and I love you too dad. I am really sorry about not calling the other night." I looked at the clock "I really got to get these cookies in the oven."

Mom smiled at me and helped me get started on the cookies. Once we got them in to bake, I started mixing up the batter for the cupcakes. I knew I would see Paisley at the party and I needed to talk to her, tell her I was sorry. _Oh crap I would also see Lyla_ I had been trying to avoid talking to her as much as possible at practices this week. I knew things about her and who knows what she knew about me. My mom looked at me and said "You look stressed baby, you okay?"

I nodded and replied "Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about a lot of things. You and dad are going to the game tonight right?"

She smiled and nodded and honestly I knew the answer was yes but didn't want to talk about my thoughts. I got the cupcakes in the oven and went to fix my hair while they baked. I got them out and was doing my makeup while they all cooled. My dad walked in and said "You look very pretty darling and is lots of glitter a must?"

I giggled at his comment and thanked him, finishing up my makeup. I changed into my uniform, as mom was icing the cupcakes yellow and blue. I put little footballs on them and we got everything boxed up. I was going into school late and the party was right after school.

I grabbed everything and left, driving to the rehab center. I hadn't told my parents about this stop on the way to school but that's ok, I'd just be a little later. I walked in his room and smiled "Hey, I brought food."

Jason smiled "Hey, it's you, the girl who comes and spends the night and then vanishes. So what's the food for?"

I smiled and sit it on the table saying "I didn't mean to stay and you have a girlfriend, the food is for the team so I brought you some."

He started to say something when Herc came in and said "Hey! Who are you? QB please tell me she is replacing Lyla! You know how I feel about that girl. "

I giggled and looked away, freaking out internally. I liked him already, I didn't personally like her either. Jason looked at him and then at me and said "I'm sorry about that, you got to ignore him."

I smiled, hoping that if I was blushing you couldn't tell "oh its fine and I got to get to school, I'm already later than I should be."

I left and went to school getting with the others and set up for the party for the team. I was unbelievably happy and it wasn't something I could control at this moment. I was starting to feel like Paisley did on a daily basis. Speaking of Paisley, there she was and I walked over there. "Hey Paisley, I am so sorry about snapping on you and I really hope you can forgive me and we can be close again. Did your date with Matt go good?"

Paisley looked at me and I gave her a smile hoping she would accept my apology. A smile soon crept up on her face and she said "Of course I will forgive you, I am so sorry about what happened that day and my date was amazing!"

We talked over everything, she told me about her date and her kiss. I was so excited about that for her. I then told her about my adventures lately and all the things I had found out, after she swore to secrecy. It was amazing and I was so happy to be talking to her again.

Later that evening at the game we were warming up, I looked at Paisley and smiled. I went over to her and said, giggling "You expecting more kisses after the game? You know that comes with dating the Quarterback."

Her face turned every shade of red and it only made me smile more. It was so cute that she felt this way about him, I was so happy for her. I smiled even bigger thinking about this morning, I am not sure what was going on but I liked it. It made me happy, the happiest I have been in forever.

The game was ready to start, the crowd was already pumped for it. We started cheering and the Laribee Lions had already came out. Everyone was waiting for the Panthers to run through the banner onto the field. The Announcer then said "Hello there Panther fans, we sure have a game for you tonight! You can just feel the electricity here in the Football stadium tonight. And here are your Dillon Panthers!"

Jason opened up the banner and the football team was behind him. The stadium went completely silent and the announcer said "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome tonight's honorary Dillon caption, number 6, Jason Street."

The crowd goes wild and I could tell everyone was starting to get emotional. They were chanting his name and the football team walked on the field following. Tim pushed him across the field and they got into a huddle. I could tell he was emotional and I knew I was, that was when I looked around and realized Lyla wasn't here. I was doing this and that made me freak out even more.

I took charge of the team and we started cheering as the ball game started. Laribee made the first touchdown and when try to make our come back, Smash just isn't with it. The panthers were just shut out in the first half of the game and weren't with it at all.

Starting the second half of the game, we are still down by ten points. Smash Williams is still not in this game, he takes a hit and fumbles the ball. The Laribee Lions take the ball and make another touchdown. Smash comes out of the game and Riggins is now the player to go with.

The ball is given to Riggins and he fights his way up the middle of the field, to get the Panthers their first touchdown. We kept cheering with full energy and Riggins was pulling us back to that win. Matt hands off to Riggins and he pulled off touchdown after touchdown, winning the game for the Panthers.

After the game the crowd was going crazy, we had just won the homecoming game. I smiled at the others and said "Guys, I didn't know I would be in charge tonight but we did and amazing job and I'm so proud of every one of you. Now we can go party about this win and Paisley you can go get your kisses."

She turned so red and I smiled and grabbed my things. I was heading out to the car when I heard my name. I turned around and looked at Jason, saying "Hey, I'm mad at you Street."

I walked over there and he looked at me with a shocked face "And why is that?"

I smiled and said "Because I brought you food this morning and you didn't say one thing about coming to the game tonight!"

He smiled and pulled me closer, saying "Well if you're going to be mad, I'll just"

I was pulled into a kiss and was amazing, it was all I has wanted for as long as I could remember. But I pulled away and said "I can't do this Jason, I can't be that girl. I mean what about Lyla and everything…I can't" I teared up and started to walk away. "I'm so sorry."

He got my hand and said "Hayleigh, you don't have to be that girl, Lyla isn't in the picture. That isn't something to worry about. I want to be with you okay?"

I smiled, and kissed him with everything in me. I cupped his face and said "You are so amazing! I want to be with you too, more than anything." and kissed him again passionately. "I see you got the game ball."

He smiled and looked down at it, struggled a bit to pick it up but finally got it and said "Hayleigh go long!"

I giggled and did it and when it was thrown at me, I can say I tried to catch it. But in all honesty I probably looked like a baby deer trying to stand for the first time. I dropped it and he laughed, saying "You fumbled!"

I nodded, giggling and ran back over to him. I handed him the ball back and kissed him sweetly. He then said "So you going to Tyra's Homecoming party to celebrate with everyone?"

I smiled and replied "No, I am going to stay with this really amazing guy at the rehab center, I don't know if you know him."

I watched a smile appear on his face and kissed me, pulling me closer.


	9. The Only Reason

-Paisley's POV-

"Paisley you go get your kisses!" Hayleigh said.

I blushed a deep shade of red. I can't believe we won! Panthers won! I'm so happy for Matt, He did so well playing the game and passing the football off. I was so proud of Matt. I ran towards all the football players, I couldn't see him anywhere. I ran over to Tim "Tim have you seen Matt?!" I asked trying to catch my breath.

Tim drank some water and cheered for winning then said "Nope. The last I saw he was going into the locker rooms with the coach."

I walked over to the locker rooms but didn't go inside. The coach came out and I stopped him in his tracks and he asked "Hey Paisley, how may I help you?"

Coach Taylor smiled and I and I smiled back "Good. Have you seen Matt?" I asked hoping he would know the answer to the question.

"He just left my office. I haven't seen him after that."

I groaned and nodded thanking him. Where is Matt? I kept searching for him. I sighed and sat down on the bleachers kicking my feet. I watched all the other football players kiss their girlfriends and cheer in happiness for winning, I was starting to worry about him. Where would he have gone? All of a sudden it got really dark, I couldn't see anything! I screamed in fear not registering what just happened. "Guess who." I heard a familiar voice call out.

Almost instantly a smile shot on my face, Matt. Finally he's here! After looking all over he found me!

"MATT!" I turned my body around and kissed him hugging him tightly.

He smiled and chuckled a bit hugging me back. I squeezed him tightly not wanting to let go. I whispered a 'congratulations' in his ear. He smiled and just hugged me. You could tell he didn't know when to let go or if he should stay there. I let go of the hug and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and looked at the ground. "Did…Did you enjoy the game?" He asked still a bit nervous.

I smiled and kissed his nose blushing. He was absolutely adorable when he was nervous. He wouldn't make eye contact with you, he looks at his shoes or the ground, he plays with his hands, and he bites his bottom lip. "Yes! You did so well Matt. I'm proud of you." I smiled and hugged him again.

I stayed on his arms for a while just letting him hold me. I was thinking about if I should give him a celebration kiss or let him do it if he wants it. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and the next thing I knew was our lips connected. Our lips were so in sync with each other's, it felt so right. The way he was holding me, the way he kissed me, everything about Matt was perfect.

"Matt Honey!" Matt's grandma said, running over to us.

He hurried away from my face and cleared his throat. I giggled and looked at his grandma as he said "Grandma this is Paisley, Paisley my Grandma."

"Nice to meet you darling." His grandma said

I smiled at her and replied "Thank you it's nice to meet you too!"

He smiled at us meeting each other. He was so excited two of his favorite people liked each other. "I'll be sitting over there Matt." His Grandma smiled and left to sit at the bleachers.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was standing there awkwardly. I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there looking down at my feet. He smiled and stood there. He cleared his throat and I looked at him. "So." He scratched the back of his head.

"Congratulations on the win!" I smiled at him and said.

He smiled back and replied "Thanks."

He smiled and we hugged tightly and I looked up at him, he smiled down at me. I awkwardly leaned in standing on my tippy toes he smiled and leaned in slowly. Our lips connected. I smiled into the kiss. I felt fireworks shoot off my heart burst. I felt a shockwave go throughout my body. It felt amazing. I loved this kiss more than anything. I smiled and looked at him blushing.

"You're a good kisser." I said, Right as I said it I regretted it slapping my hands over my mouth.

He laughed at me and nodded "Thanks. You are too." He blushed and smiled awkwardly.

We stood there and talked about anything and everything. Eventually he had to leave to take his grandma home. I didn't know what to do. Scream of happiness? Cry tears of  
Joy? Both? I walked away thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. The kiss, him. Everything was just perfect. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to talk to someone but who? Anyone really! Maybe Hayleigh was free? I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" I heard a voice through my phone.

I smiled once I heard her voice "Hayleigh!" I smiled excitedly.

"Yes Paisley?" She said sounding kind of tired.

"I need to see you where are you?" I got into my car.

"I'm at the hospital. What do you need?" She said.

"I'll see you in ten." I hung up and drove to the hospital.

I walked up to Jason's room and knocked on the door hoping Hayleigh would be right there. I walked in and Jason was sleeping, Hayleigh was sitting there watching him. She saw me and smiled. We walked out into the hallway.

"What's up?" Hayleigh said smiling.

"So Matt and I kissed again!" I squealed.

She giggled, shaking her head "Congratulations Paisley." I smiled at myself proud I finally had someone who liked me. "How was it?" She asked noticing I was smiling thinking about it.

"It felt awesome! He was so sweet and kind and ugh! He was amazing. I really like him Hayleigh." I blushed.

"Aww that's so sweet! You two should date." I gasped once she said that.

Date?! Would we really be cute?! What would happen?! I don't know. Would people hate on us or be rude? I bet he doesn't even like me like that. He's Matt Saracen! Everyone loves him! I sighed and shrugged "I don't know. He's Matt Saracen. He probably doesn't like me like that anyway." I looked down at my feet.

"Why would you say that's?!" Hayleigh sounded upset with me for saying that.

I sighed and shrugged, it was true. Matt was becoming more popular. He and Smash have been hanging out a lot more. It was the oddest pair of friends you would have ever thought possible. Smash was...well Smash was Smash. Matt was really sweet and understanding. I just didn't see him hanging out with Smash.

"He is just becoming more known around. I'm just a happy Italian who cheers. It wouldn't work out." I sighed.

Hayleigh laughed and shook her head "Oh Paisley you're adorable. He likes you! Obviously he does if he keeps coming back kissing you and hugging you." She smiled at me.

I snapped my head up and looked at her excitedly "Seriously? You're serious!" I smiled like an idiot.

She laughed and nodded "Yes Paisley! If he didn't like you trust me you wouldn't get the time of day to be with him!" She smiled and hugged me.

I hugged back and smiled thinking about it. Hayleigh was speaking the truth. If Matt didn't like me he wouldn't kiss me. He would have ignored me or tried to hide from me when I was searching from him earlier. "Thanks Hayleigh. You're right. I'm just nervous!"

She smiled and hugged me "Anything for you!"

"What?" I said and she had a look on her face.

"What?" She said looking at me weird.

"What happened?!" I smirked at her.

She blushed and replied "Well...Jason and I kissed!"

I gasped. No way! "Oh My Gosh! Seriously?! Don't play with me!"

She giggled and nodded saying "Why would I lie about this?"

I giggled and hugged her tightly "I'm so happy for you! How was it?"

I was so excited for her and she said "It was everything I could have imagined and more! He was amazing!" She smiled and bit her lip thinking about it.

"That's so great Hayleigh! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled at her.

We giggled and fangirled about it more. Eventually I had to go home so we said our goodbyes and I left. I went home before my parents started to worry.

I laid in bed thinking about the whole day. We won our homecoming game, Matt and I kissed again, Hayleigh and I are becoming even closer! It's been a great day. I'm so excited to lay down in bed and just relax, reflecting on the day. Everything flooded through my head like Niagara Falls. I smiled and giggled thinking about how cute he is and how much I wanted to be with him. I never really thought about how much I wanted to date him and call him my boyfriend until now. I'm not saying I'm obsessed or in love but I really like him. He's kind of mysterious. No one really knew about him until he became QB 1. I looked at my phone it was 12 in the morning. Matt texted me "Hey Paisley. I was just wondering…um would you like to come over tomorrow for dinner? My grandma wanted me to invite you."

I blushed and smiled at how cute this was and replied back "Sure! Sounds lovely!" I smiled at my phone and was excited for the day to come! I rested my head on my pillow thinking of how it might go. Eventually I fell asleep thinking about Matt.


	10. In My Veins

*Hayleigh's POV*

I smiled at Paisley and walked back in the room, I knew I needed to get home. I just didn't want to leave…this all felt too good to be true, like if I left then it would disappear. Like when I came back and everything would be back to normal and he would be with Lyla. I had wanted this since my freshman year and I honestly didn't think it would ever happen. I gathered my things and I kissed his head, going home.

I went in and up to my room, getting ready for bed. I was washing my face when my mom came in and said "Hey, did you have fun tonight at the game?"

I smiled and bit my lip thinking about it, and then looked at her "I had an amazing time at the game. Did you and dad enjoy it?"

I finished washing my face as she said "We did, and I am going to bed I just wanted to see if you were ok. Goodnight baby."

I smiled and got in bed, thinking about everything that had happened. I can still feel the kisses on my lips and how in that moment the world just felt like it stopped. I went to sleep thinking about it.

The next morning, I went downstairs and got my morning cup of coffee and told my parents I was going to Paisley's in a little bit, then going to see Jason. They both gave me that look of _you're doing what?_ But neither of the said anything and I just smiled. After breakfast I got ready and went over to Paisley's house.

I smiled at Paisley and said "So I don't think my parents are going to be too happy about me and Jason but you have a date this evening, are you excited for dinner?"

She smiled, trying to pick out the perfect outfit and replied "You know I'm excited, but so nervous about it at the same time. What if it doesn't go good and I make a fool of myself!"

I giggled at how nervous she was said "Paisley, you won't do that and you know they will love you! You will have a great time and he really likes you." I laid there on her bed thinking.

She kept looking at her clothes and said "I know, I really hope you are right! Now why are going to be upset?"

I sighed and replied "Because I told them I was going there after I left your house and you should have seen the look on their face, they were not looking very happy about it…so when I tell them about us I don't know how they are going to act."

She looked at me and smiled "Hey I am sure it will be fine! I don't see why they wouldn't be, maybe they were just caught off guard. I bet you guys are so cute! Now which outfit should I wear to Matt's?"

I pointed to one and she smiled and went to change, I was still freaking out internally about the whole thing. _What if my parents do hate this?_ When she came back I was caught up in thoughts and she giggled and said "Hayleigh! Does this look ok?"

I was brought out of my thoughts and smiled "Yes! You look so good Paisley, Matt is going to love it!"

I did her hair and we hung out till it was time for her to go to Matt's and I went to see Jason. I walked in and smiled, saying "Hey, have you had a good day?"

He smiled and motioned for me to come there, I giggled and went over there. He said "It is better now. I am sorry I fell asleep on you, but you could have woke me up and said bye. "

I softly kissed his lips and got butterflies from it, then said "I'm sorry but you looked like you were sleeping really go…" I started to finish but was cut off by another kiss and I smiled.

He pulled me close and I felt completely content at the moment. Just lying there in his arms, with my head on his chest. He then said "Hayleigh, why do you want to mess your life with me?"

I looked up at him and said "Why would you say that Jason, you are in no way a mess up and I chose to be with you and I want you. I knew exactly what I was doing and I wouldn't change that. I choose you Jason and would always choose you, in any world or any version of reality. "

He smiled and kissed me passionately, I kissed back cupping his face. He said "I hope your know you are so amazing" and kisses my forehead.

I get serious butterflies from that and clung to him drawing circles on his chest with my finger. I looked up at him and smiled then pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest and said "Can you feel that?"

He smiled looking up at the ceiling and said "Yes."

I smiled and moved down a little and kissed him again, then ask "Can you feel that?"

He smiled wider and replied to me "Yes."

I smiled and moved down more and kissed him it "How about that?"

His smile soon faded and frowned, answering "No…"

I moved back up and kissed his lips, we laid there talking and joking for a really long time. When I looked at the clock I knew I needed to get home, mostly because I wasn't sure how my parents would take this. I looked up at him and pecked his lips, then said "Hey I need to get home, I will come back tomorrow. I promise."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly "Ok, I will see you in the morning. Bye Hay."

I smiled and kissed him once more "Bye Street, I'll miss you." I left and drove home, I sat there in my car for a second. I didn't want to go in over something, I probably overthought. Finally I got out of the car and went in. I walked into the living room and told them I was home.

My parents smiled at me and my dad said "where have you been darling? Come sit down." And my mom patted the couch.

I went over and sit down then answered "I told you before I left, I went to Paisley's and then she left for her date with Matt and I went to see Jason." I sit there playing with my hands, I just hope they didn't overreact about this.

My dad sighed at the mention of me and boys, I knew he wouldn't like that. He said "Jason Street? Lyla's ex-boyfriend, the now crippled Quarterback. Are you and him a thing now? Oh Hayleigh I sure hope not."

I took a few deep breaths then looked at him "You know what! You could be a lot nicer, and I am not answering any of your questions about it…I will just get yelled at either way."

I looked down just wanting out of this, I knew my dad was mad and wanted to say so much, when I heard my mom sigh and she then said "Hayleigh, you have your whole future ahead of you…You don't need that to deal with. What about all your plans for college? I know this is what you have wanted for a while and what happened was absolutely terrible, but he is going to only hold you back."

I just sit there, trying my best not to snap and let it all out. I can't believe this is how they would act about this, I figured they would be happy for me, I mean they haven't seen me this happy since we moved here. My mom then said "You are going to graduate in a few months and then go off to college and meet so many amazing people. Hayleigh this is just a boy and was dealt a crap hand at life, but if it didn't happen then he wouldn't look twice at you. You need to just move on."

I teared up and said "Maybe not mom, if this hadn't have happened then he would go off to the NFL with Lyla Garrity. I would go off to college hating the world, and honestly I can't believe you two feel like this. I am happiest I have been since we moved to this stupid town and y'all could care less about that! Mom he is just be a boy, but a boy I have loved since 9th grade…Its whatever!" I started crying harder and walked out of the room.

I was going upstairs to my room when my dad said "Hayleigh, you know Buddy gave Lyla the same talk…we are just telling you this because we want better for you!"

I looked at him and yelled "Oh great! My dad now takes parenting lessons from Buddy Garrity! Such a good influence dad! He sleeps around and so does Lyla, Would you like it better if I screwed Tim Riggins because I can work on that!" I ran up to my room and threw some of my belongings in a bag, then grabbed my keys.

My mom looked at me and said "Where do you think you are going now?"

I replied crying "I really don't know where I'm going but I am not staying here….Bye!" I walked out the door and left. I called Paisley, as I was driving, I knew she was probably still with Matt but I really needed her. As it rang I just kept thinking _Please Answer Please Answer Please Answer._


	11. I Knew You Were Trouble

-Paisley's POV-

I left my house and hugged Hayleigh goodbye. I smiled and got in my car taking a deep breath. This is it Paisley. This is your second date with Matt. You cannot mess this up! There is no way you can mess this up. You're Paisley Hale for crying out loud! You got this girl. I started the car and drove to dinner. I was meeting Matt at the fast food place he worked at. It was cute walking in and seeing him in his work outfit.

"Oh Paisley. You're early." He gulped and smiled nervously.

I smiled back at him and said "Yup! I just wanted to be really early." I giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay," he chuckled, "I'm off in about five minutes then I'm going to change. You can sit anywhere you like."

I smiled at him and took a seat, five minutes went by and he went to change then came to sit down. He looked so good I thought and I smiled, looking at my hands sliding my feet back and forth. He cleared his throat and I bit my lip. What do I say? Oh come on Paisley! "I like your hair." I said and smiled nervously. Come on Paisley you couldn't be anymore awkward than that! Seriously?! I like your hair?! It's the same hairstyle every single day. Okay Paisley focus. You cannot screw this up!

"Thanks," he chuckled and smiled blushing a bit, saying "I like yours too."

Maybe he's nervous too? We both sat there awkwardly looking at our menus. "What's good here?" I smiled at my menu.

He laughed a bit to himself and replied "Well we are a burger place. So any burger here is really good. Our fries are really good too." He smiled proudly to himself and I giggled.

"Then I guess I'll have a cherry coke and a cheese burger and fries!" I said sitting the menu down

He smiled at me and replied "Me too!"

We ordered our food and just sat there and talked. It was all so much fun and so amazing. We talked for about an hour when I got a phone call from Hayleigh. Really Hayleigh? You know I'm on my date. I tried to ignore it but she called again.

"Do you want to get that?" He asked looking confused.

I nodded and got up walking towards the door. "Hayleigh I'm on my date still. What's so important?" I said, sighing and leaned against the wall.

"Paisley I-I left my house." She answered, crying.

I heard her voice crack and I gasped "What do you mean Hayleigh?! Is everything okay?" I was really worried. Hayleigh is a girl who, no matter what, always followed the rules. For her to run out of the house because of something is a big thing.

"No. Can I come to your house? Maybe stay a couple nights..." I frowned because I heard the sadness in her voice.

"Of course!" I frowned. I didn't want to leave Matt here by himself but Hayleigh needed me. You got to follow the girl code, it states chicks before dicks. I went back to Matt and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Matt said, standing up and grabbed my hand.

"Look Matt I really wish I could stay but Hayleigh really needs me right now. Something bad happened and as a friend I got to be there for her. I really hope you understand." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my stuff. I paid for my food and left a tip, going home. I couldn't imagine what was wrong with Hayleigh, I didn't even want to think about it. This was all bad, something is up and I really hope it's not about Jason, she would be so crushed. I got home right before she did and put everything away. I ran to the door once she was here and I opened the door up to a girl in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. I immediately pulled her in for a hug. "Hey its okay come on." I said, taking her up to room.

She told me everything that happened. I couldn't believe it. Why would her parents say that stuff? She really does like Jason. He may be crippled but he can still offer so much to the world. I don't understand why everyone is so mean to him.

"I-I wish m-my parents wou-would accept u-us..." She chocked the words out of her mouth.

I couldn't help but just hug her tightly, this is crazy. "I know Hayleigh. Do you know why they would act the way they did?" I said and frowned rubbing her back.

"I-I don't know..." She cried into my shoulder.

All I could do was hold her I didn't know what to do. It hurt me to see her this way. Poor Hayleigh. "Do you want to go get our nails done? We could have a spa day!" I tried to make her happy again.

She just shrugged at me. I know it was late tonight but I wanted to do everything I can to make her happy again. I frowned when she didn't respond. I didn't really know what to do.

"Can we go tomorrow?" She sniffed and laid down in bed.

"Of course!" I replied and smiled at her and we went to sleep. I just hope everything's okay tomorrow.

We woke up the next morning, around 11:30 and got ready for the day. I woke up to 20 texts and 5 missed calls from Matt. I was confused as to why he called and texted so much, I called him back right before Hayleigh finished her shower.

"Hello?" I heard Matt's voice.

"Hey Matt is everything okay?" I was nervous something happened.

"Paisley what happened last night?" He said, sounding really upset.

I wouldn't blame him, I just ran out on him "Hayleigh needed me. It's a long story Matt and I don't know if Hayleigh wants me to tell you..." I sighed and replied. I really hope Matt isn't mad, I've never seen him mad. The thought of Matt angry scares me, I couldn't imagine Matt ever mad.

"Paisley I can't..." I heard a sigh and my heart dropped.

"What?" I could barely whisper the words.

"I'll call you later." He said and hung up and I couldn't help but tear up.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Hayleigh say.

I smiled at her and nodded "Uh yes! Let's go!" We got ready and got in the car on our way to get our nails done. On the way there all I could think about is Matt, Why would he be mad if I helped my friend? I mean he would do the same…wouldn't he?

"Paisley, I heard you and Matt. I know it wasn't much but what's going on?" Hayleigh grabbed my hand and looked at me worried.

All I could do is shrug "it's okay, we'll work things out. I just want to know if you're okay."

She sat back and thought about it "I don't know…Right no, I'm just so mad! Like how could you just snap at your own child like that? I'm finally so happy here, the happiest I've been sense we've moved, and all they care about is I've fallen for a crippled guy who can't support me. Many people who are crippled can support their families! It just takes time." She looked out her window tearing up.

"Hayleigh it's going to be alright. This just happened. Everyone's still in shock that Jason Street is paralyzed. They just never would have thought that. It's going to take some time. Everyone's feelings are different and they're showing emotion differently. Trust me, your family will eventually come around and you'll be happy and so will your parents."

Hayleigh sighed "You're right. I'm just in disbelief that they would say something like that. I don't want to even look at them." She groaned.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here for you and you can stay with me for as long as you'd like." I smiled at her.I love Hayleigh, I am so glad she came to me for help instead of Callie. It shows how much she trust me. We got out of the car and got our nails done it was honestly so much fun. "Do you want to see Jason?" I asked her.

"Can we?" she replied.

I smiled at how excited she was and said "Of course come on!"

We left and went to the hospital. I was excited to see Hayleigh so happy and excited. We walked inside and went to Jason's room, I couldn't help but wait outside. "Are you coming?" Hayleigh looked at me confused.

"You stay in there with Jason I need to talk to Matt."

She smiled a little at me "You sure? It's okay if you come in here. He loves company."

I smiled back at her "You deserve to be in there with him. Go ahead."

She went in and I really hope everything goes well with them.


	12. Loosing Your Memory

*Hayleigh's POV*

I looked at her a smiled slightly, I didn't want to be a burden on her and hinder her from seeing Matt. I just didn't know where to go last night but I will probably stay here with Jason tonight. I guess I just caught her off guard, I really didn't mean to ruin her date. I grabbed the door knob and walked in and smiled, saying "Hey Jason!" That was the moment when my day went from bad to worst…Lyla Garrity was here. She wasn't just here, they were all over each other and I broke, bursting into tears.

He pushed her off and looked at me, saying "Hayleigh! This isn't what it looks like! Please let me explain!"

I shook my head, crying harder and replied "No Jason! This is exactly what it looks like and honestly I should have expected it. I let my guard down because I trusted you and you became everything to me…but I see this was a huge joke to you! You were the only thing about this stupid town I liked but I realized you are as bad as the rest of them…its whatever! I should have known it was her all along, was I just a way to get back at her...I hate you and never want to see you again." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down "Pl-please just forget about me! Screw you Jason Street." I walked out crying and slammed the door. I sat there in the hall, crying in my hands. I felt like I was dying, as I held my chest, I think I felt my heart shatter.

Herc sighed and looked at him, shaking his head and said "Oh way to go QB! I actually kind of liked her."

When I calmed down, I got up and went to where Paisley and Matt were. I didn't care what they were talking about, I walked up to them anyway. I wiped my eyes and said "I really hope you and Saracen are happy! You wouldn't even be with him without me and I ask for your help for one night. You gave me crap because I ruined your precious date at the Alamo Freeze. That's when I realized, you aren't any better than Lyla Garrity and the rest of them. Everyone in this town is just alike and I can't wait to leave, I don't want to talk to either of you…please forget my number."

I didn't stay long enough for either of them to have time to reply, I walked to my car crying. I drove to the Applebee's where Tyra worked, I know we had talked in a while but we used to be pretty close, before everything happened. I didn't really have many more options on where I could go.

I walked in and seen her over at a table, I wasn't even sure what I was going to say. When she got done, she came over to me and said "Hayleigh? You okay?"

I wiped my eyes the best I could but the tears were still coming. I then said "Tyra, I know we haven't talked in forever but I really need someone right now…and something to drink would be nice too."

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back crying into her. She replied "Ok, first tell me what happened and when I get off we will go get that drink."

I explained everything, the best I could through the tears. She looked at me and said "First off I am so sorry about all of this but Hayleigh! You know better than to get involved with those people. Definitely Lyla! You are going to need more than one drink, I will be off in a just a little bit."

When Tyra got off work we left and went to the one place she knew would have alcohol. _Oh my, we are at Tim Riggins house, this was her grand idea._ I thought as was walked to the door and she knocked. Tim came to the door and said "Tyra? I thought you hated me…what can I do for you?"

She sighed and said "You for sure aren't my favorite person right now, but I know you can somehow buy beer. I need some, we need some and for payment you can join us."

Tim told us to come in, he went to get beers out of the fridge. I looked at Tyra and said "Are you sure he is the best idea? He is kind of part of my problem…"

Tyra smiled and said "Yes its fine, he isn't like them I promise."

I didn't question it, I just took the beer from Tim and we all sit there talking about everything. After a while I was starting to become a little Tipsy and said "We need to leave this town for a while, I am so done with it! We should go somewhere!"

Tyra smiled and agreed, saying "Yes! Just got have fun for a while and escape this town before I go insane. You in Tim? Somewhere with lots of booze and beach!"

Tim took a drink "Of course! I will probably get in trouble for missing practice but I agree we do need a break from Dillon. Let's go to Mexico for a few days, Street and I were going to go but then I slept with his girl."

Tyra and I both sighed and she said "Ok Mexico sounds great but we don't want to know what you and Lyla the cheating cheerleader did. So you can't talk about that if you go with us."

We decided it was a go and got our things packed up, we loaded up into Tim's truck and left for Mexico. I had that little voice inside me telling how bad of an idea this was but I honestly didn't care. All I wanted was to get out of Dillon, if it was only a few days and I needed some fun in my life.

We finally arrived in Mexico and I had seen better vacation spots but I was out of Dillon, which was all that mattered at that moment. Tyra looked at us and said "Tim you get us a hotel room, Hayleigh and I are going to see the beach. Come on Hayleigh!"

I smiled and walked off to the beach with her. It was a very nice beach and it finally felt good. I felt like I needed this and I was excited for this trip. I smiled and said "This is going to be amazing!"

She smiled and replied "Yes, I think it will be! Let's go get fruity drinks somewhere and enjoy ourselves." She walked over to a little place nearby and ordered us both a blood orange margarita.

Later that night, we went out to a few clubs and danced and just had the best time. It completely took my mind off everything back in Dillon, and all its drama.

The next day, Tyra and I were laying there on the beach with drinks. Tim was out in the ocean and we were laughing at him, when he would fall. Tyra then looked at me "So how did this even start? I mean I know you guys parents are close but how did you end up with her boyfriend?"

I sighed and said "I was told they broke up but I don't know if they ever did or not. I guess it was my fault it was a stupid choice."

She playfully hit me in the arm "So you choose this! I wanted to get involved like this, did you want to die! Lyla will hate you forever, she don't like me because she thinks I flirt with him, and I don't. Then I got with Tim and seemed to dislike me even more and you don't seem like the kind of person to want a football player."

I looked at her and held my arm pretending to be hurt "Ouch! And I can like a football player if I want…I have seen I moved here 4 years ago." I covered my face kind of embarrassed because of my lame crush.

Tyra started laughing "Oh My Gosh! You have not seriously, have you?"

My face turned as red as could be but thank the Good Lord before I could answer Tim walked over there and sat down with us.

After three days of fruity drinks and time on the beach, we figured we should get back to Texas. Tim needed to get back to practice before he got kicked off the team and Tyra had to get back to work. I didn't really want to go back but there might be a search party out for me.

We got back and thanked them both for the awesome time and I went to Callie's house. I had been staying there for the week and we had the away game in Gatling this Friday. We went together to practice Thursday evening. I felt like my insides might just explode, I didn't want to see anyone on the team right now.

I walked over there and started warming up with Callie and could feel Lyla staring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already. I was the girl who yelled at mine and Lyla's shared boyfriend and then yelled at my best friend and left the country. I looked at Callie and said "I don't know if I can do this…you know everyone hates me here."

She smiled and said "I mean yes, Paisley might hate you but who cares if she does. Why would the rest of them hate you? Street broke up with Lyla, which is weird because who is he going to get. Oh she has been so upset, it was kind of funny. I figured you would have been here but no one knew where you had went. Where did you go anyway?"

I smiled and bit my lip then replied "oh I see a lot happened, I was out of town for a few days, that's all. I'll be right back."

I walked over to where Paisley and Tyler were, I am sure they both think I am terrible. I wouldn't blame them though, I was terrible that day. I said "Hey Paisley, can we talk? Please…" I wasn't sure if she would want to talk to me but I really hoped she would, She was my best friend.


	13. End Of The Day

-Paisley's POV-

"I really hope you and Saracen are happy! You wouldn't even be with him without me and I ask for your help for one night. You gave me crap because I ruined your precious date at the Alamo Freeze. That's when I realized, you aren't any better than Lyla Garrity and the rest of them. Everyone in this town is just alike and I can't wait to leave, I don't want to talk to either of you…please forget my number."

I gasped as she turned around and ran away crying. What just happened? What happened in there? What did I do? Why does she hate me? All these thoughts rushed through my mind as I watched her walk away. I looked at Matt breathing heavy and starting to tear up. It finally hit me, all those words she said hit me in my gut. Please forget my number kept playing in my head over and over again. I couldn't help but burst into tears I pressed my body against the wall behind me and just cried into my hands. Matt didn't know what to do or how to handle this. He frowned and awkwardly hugged me holding me close to his chest.

He kissed the top of my head but I kept crying and he said "She probably didn't mean it. Something just went on in there and she just lost it. It'll be okay soon."

I didn't want to listen to Matt. Everything he said my body kept saying no you're lying, leave me alone, you're all wrong she hates me. I couldn't even say a word I just cried. Eventually Matt took me home and laid me down in my bed. I didn't want him to leave but at the same time I didn't want him to see me like this. I just kept a hold of his hand. He might have got the message because he just stayed next to me holding my hand tightly. I eventually cried myself to sleep. Everything that just happened, happened way too fast. I thought I was coming home with my best friend and getting to watch movies and eat junk food...nope. I came home to a river of tears flowing down my face.

I woke up and Matt was asleep next to me. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, I went to take a shower and put my pajamas on laying down on my bed. "Are you okay?" Matt pulled me close to his body.

All I could do is shrug. I didn't really know what to say or how to put anything into words. "Look Paisley it's going to be alright. I promise. She'll come back." He said, and kissed my forehead and I could feel the tears burning to come out. I looked down and played with his shirt. "It's okay. I'm here. You can talk to me when you're ready."

I teared up and pressed my head in his chest. I was tired of crying. Why was I crying so much? I felt like Matt didn't want to be there, he probably needed to go home to his grandma. She needs him. I didn't want him to leave but I was right. His grandma need's him right now. I looked up at him and sniffed. "G-Go h-home. Y-Your g-grandma n-needs y-you..." I said, covering myself up in a blanket and continued to cry. He frowned and sighed.

"Come with me."

I know he wanted to help me but I didn't want it "Matt please. I'm a distraction."

He frowned and didn't want to argue so he got up and left. I ended up crying myself back to sleep wondering if this will ever stop. The pain in my heart was so heavy. I needed him, but I also needed Hayleigh back.

The next day I woke up for school. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here. I didn't want to see Hayleigh there or Matt or Tyler. I wanted to stay home and just be alone. My Mom left for work like usual and I called in saying I had a stomach virus. I was not going to school. Instead I laid in bed and ordered pizza. I made my room very dark, quiet, and full of food. I probably gained 20 pounds but I could care less. I just wanted to be home alone.

Eventually it became Thursday. I've had 30 missed calls from Matt, 25 text from Tyler, yet nothing from Hayleigh. Whatever, I don't care. Obviously she doesn't want to be my friend. I don't get why but hey if she doesn't want to be my friend I can't make her. I don't need her! I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine.

"Hello Mrs. Hale is Paisley home?" I heard a faint voice say. No! Mom no don't you dare let them in. I want to be alone, forever.

"Yes, she right upstairs in her room." I heard my mom reply _Great. Thanks mom._ I thought as pairs of feet walk up the stairs towards my room. Great just great. I was fine without anyone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out. Tyler walked into my room. I groaned and faced away from them. I didn't want to deal with this. Especially right now. I heard another man step in. I couldn't tell who it was, because I was facing the other way.

"Paisley…" Matt said sad.

He was worried about me. They made their way towards me. I didn't want to cry again but I felt the tears start to surface again. "Paisley what's wrong?" Tyler frowned sitting next to me.

No answer.

"Come on darling. Tell us what the reason for missing school is." Matt rubbed my back.

I felt bad for not answering but in all honesty I don't know why I was skipping school and making this such a big deal. I mean yea Hayleigh was my best friend in the entire world but shouldn't I of gotten over that? "Come on Paisley. Please talk to us we're here for you." Tyler said, sounding so worried.

How do I tell them I miss Hayleigh, but not sound like a wimp for crying so much over a friend? "Go home." I put my head in my pillow and said. I can't take this anymore! It hurts thinking about her.

"Baby please." Matt cuddled up to me upset.

"Hey Paisley come on." Tyler bent down towards the way I was laying.

I sighed and looked away "Guys I'm okay just tired that's all."

They didn't believe me and sat there and sighed. Hours passed and Tyler got fed up and left. They couldn't really do much, I wouldn't talk or anything I would just sit there and act like everything is okay when in reality it wasn't. It never will be. I lost my best friend, I almost lost Matt, now I might lose Tyler.

"Paisley I need to go home it's getting late." He got up and I held his hand wanting him to stay. "Paisley I know you want me to stay but I have to watch my grandma."

I didn't want Matt to leave. I can't lose him either... I wanted him.

"Can I stay with you?" I looked down in fear he'd think it's too soon.

All of a sudden a smile appeared on his face. You can tell he was a bit afraid but he was happy and excited as well. "Yes of course. Come on!"

We got ready and went to his house "Hey Matt!" His grandma smiled at us.

"Hey Grandma did you take your medicine?" He smiled and hugged her.

"Of course! What do you think I just sit here and ignore you?" She laughed and he smiled and shook his head.

"Paisley and is sleeping over tonight. She's been upset for a while so I'm going to cheer her up." He led me to his room and waved at his grandma.

"Remember protection!" She said.

I blushed and giggled and he said "Sorry about that. You can have a seat."

I sat down and played with my shirt. "It's okay."

I laid down on his bed and he put on the Notebook and put his pajamas on. "Is this okay?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded cuddling up to him, within seconds I was knocked out.

The next day Matt woke up and got dressed for school. I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up and went to the kitchen and sat down. Matt came over and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I smiled and whispered it back to him.

He gave me some pancakes and I got ready for school after I ate them. We said goodbye to his grandma and went to school. I was nervous I didn't want to go to school or see anyone. I just wanted to be at home and alone.

"Is everything okay?" Matt grabbed my hand.

"Yea. I'm just a bit nervous." I didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." We smiled and went to school.

Later at practice, Matt was practicing for the big game and I was stretching and talking to Tyler. We talked it all out and now we're okay. We were in the middle of stretching when Hayleigh walked up to us. Great…here we go. "Paisley can we talk?"

No. I don't want to. I hate you. You hate me. No but answered "Uh? Sure..." We walked a little ways and started talking.

"I'm sorry Paisley..." She said.

I looked at my feet. "For what..." I whispered.

She answered "Everything. Every word I said I never meant it. I love you, you're my best friend, and you're my sister. I hate knowing that we aren't friends anymore…"

I couldn't help but get extremely mad. All the anger just rushed through my body I could feel it in my veins. "Do you know what it's like to have your best friend in the WHOLE world snap at you for no reason? Do you know what it's like to cry your eyes out because of it all and run out of tears so you have to sit at your boyfriends house and skip school all week just to calm down?! No I don't think you do! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Where did you even go? Wait, I don't care Hayleigh because you've hurt me for the last time!" I gasped and stood there in shock. I didn't mean anything I just said it was just anger from when she left. She stood there staring at me in shock. I couldn't believe what I said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Paisley. I'll just go." She teared up and turned away.

I couldn't collect myself to find the words. I was standing there with my mouth open. "U-I-Uh…WAIT!" I cleared my throat and she looked at me. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything I said. I miss you Hayleigh. I was literally crushed without you. I need you in my life. I love you like a sister. I couldn't find myself once you left. I almost lost Matt and Tyler because I was too busy crying my eyes out. I need you Hayleigh. I'm no longer a happy Italian as Tyler would say. I'm just a sad girl..." I teared up and she ran towards me and we hugged.

I missed her so much! Her warm hugs, her beautiful smile, just her in general made me happy. I missed my best friend. I needed this hug more than anything. More importantly I needed her. "Let's go cheer the crap out of this game!" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand running towards the team, I knew that our friendship was back and better than ever.


	14. Fools

*Hayleigh's POV*

I had spent the night at Paisley's and now laying there thinking, while she was still asleep. I knew we had to get up soon to go to school and the only thing keeping me from skipping, was the game. I woke up Paisley and we both got ready, going downstairs to get coffee. Her mom smiled at us and then said "Hayleigh, your mom called and said that they are going to the game tonight and would really like to talk to you."

I sighed and looked at Paisley, this is definitely not what I needed right now. I was dealing with a lot at the moment and now this, I then replied "Thanks, I guess I will have to do that…" I sipped my coffee, thinking and came to the conclusion _I really want Jason._ I teared up and set my coffee down, walking off.

Paisley soon followed me and knocked on the bathroom door "Hayleigh, what's wrong? Let me in?"

I unlocked the door, then sit back down crying in my hands. She put her arms around me and I finally calmed a little, replying "everything is crumbling…I don't really know what to do anymore and I feel like I am loosing everyone."

Paisley pulled me in closer and said "You still have me and my mom, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You are just like my sister Hayleigh and you won't lose me."

I smiled a tiny bit and hugged back tightly, I am so happy to have her. We went to school and it went ok I guess. I could tell Lyla was miserable, and I felt pretty sorry for her. _I can't believe you Hayleigh_ I knew I still hated her but this was terrible. The whole school knew what she did and were really giving it to her. I knew how she felt, this was me about a year ago and it is absolutely awful.

I didn't really listen much in class, mostly thinking about everything. Afterwards I found Paisley and we left going to Gatling. It was a really bad place to be, like the epitome of bad places. We got to the game and went over to where the other girls were, I wasn't real sure how they felt about me.

They were warming up and Tessa and Callie were hanging out, which I thought was really weird. Lyla was all by herself and once again, I was feeling sorry for the girl I had hated. _Be the bigger person Hayleigh!_ I thought as I walked over there and said "Hey Lyla are you ok?" before I could stop myself.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then said "Yea, I would totally talk to you about my problems…I have tried to be nice to you and everything but you made me lose my boyfriend. All those old rumors are so true, you are nothing but a low down good for nothing tramp. Just go away Hayleigh and hate me like everyone else."

Ok good Hayleigh is now gone, she lasted for a total of a few minutes "I was just trying to be nice, I am sorry everyone hates Miss Lyla Garrity but trust me it's not my fault! I am pretty sure you lost your boyfriend when you slept with Tim Riggins, I was just there to pick up the broken pieces. I don't think I am the tramp here love." On that note I walked back over to Paisley and looked at her tearing up and said "UGH!"

She looked at me and pulled me into a hug rubbing my back "Hey it's ok, you did the right thing by asking and that's all you can do. Come on lets go cheer the game is starting!"

We started cheering and the Panthers ran out onto the field, the Gatling Eagles ran out. The two teams ended up getting into a huge fight right off, the refs and Coach Taylor were working to break it up.

The game turned into a huge battle and the Eagles seem to be out for blood. This has been a big game, now we have entered the 4th quarter with Smash Williams leading the team, but is now shut down. Saracen hands the ball off to Smash but he is taken down immediately then Saracen throws the ball to Smash to once again be taken down.

The Panthers get near their own goal line and Saracen passes off to Riggins, Riggins takes a huge hit and the Gatling Eagles get a two point safety. It takes a long time for Riggins to get up and it looks like Riggins is hurt. Smash helps him over to the sidelines and the look on Lyla's face was full of concern. Things are going from bad to worst in this game

We were standing there watching him get to the bench and then the girls behind us in the stands started yelling "Hey Lyla Riggins is hurt over there!" "Lyla does Tim prefer boxers or briefs?" "Lyla which player you going to get with next?" They were all laughing and joking, and we kept cheering until one of them splashed a water bottle on us. That was when Lyla put down her pompoms and walked off.

I looked at the girls and then got us cheering again, this was becoming way too much. The game started back and Riggins makes it back out onto the field. Saracen calls the play and pitches the ball off to Smash, Riggins blocks Smash from getting hit and he makes it all the way. The Dillon Panthers get the touchdown and the Panthers win the game.

Saracen took off his helmet and ran over to the side lines where we are were at and pulled Paisley into a kiss. We all smiled about how cute they were, I wanted that more than I could ever explain. I wanted to have that relationship, I have always wanted that feeling and always been to one to just witness it. _Now I can never feel that because I only wanted that with guy_ I thought as I felt my face heat up, from trying to not tear up.

I grabbed my things walking off, she could come find me when she was ready I didn't want to stand there and watch them. As I was walking to the car I heard my parents holler at me and I sighed, I was hoping this wouldn't have happened. I turned around and looked at them, saying "What did you want? To yell at me some more…" I teared up, wiping it away quickly.

My dad sighed and looked at me, saying "Hayleigh, I am so sorry I snapped on you that night. I took it all as a shock, you are my daughter and I didn't like the idea of you dating. And then to top it off it was it was someone who can't even care for you. It was my worst nightmare for you and I just exploded and I know I shouldn't have."

I just shrugs and said "It's whatever dad, I'm still not coming home…yes you apologized and now you think it should all be forgiven. That wasn't an apology, you still feel the same way. I don't care about you yelling at me…it was what you and mom said."

That was when my mom responded "Baby, we really want you to come home and you know we were just wanting the best for you. We want you to meet a really great guy and be so happy with him. What about Matt Saracen? He seems like a really sweet guy and would take great care of you."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, they can't pick everything I do. I said "Is this all you wanted to talk about? And for your information I did meet a really good guy and he did make me happy, the happiest. But you two didn't care one bit about how happy I was, you wanted to pick the guy and you all wanted to be happy. It's all you and I don't who you think I am but I can fine care of myself. Also Matt Saracen has a girlfriend and even if he didn't I wouldn't go for that. You can't control very decision I make! You all chose which college you think would be right for me, I hate the idea of Columbia and also told me that I should not be a cheerleader. Well you know what, I love cheering and I love the University of Texas and I love Jason Street."

I walked off with everyone in that parking lot staring at me and I could hear my dad yelling my name. I went to find Paisley with tears rolling down my cheeks, she was still with Saracen. I looked at them and said "Can we go? He can come too if you want…But I need to leave."

They looked at me concerned and Matt said "Um Are you okay? Do I need to get you something? A tissue?"

I shook my head and said "Thanks Saracen, but I'm ok I just need to go…get back to Dillon I have someone I need to see. So can we go please?"

Paisley smiled big and got all giddy "Well why didn't you lead with that, we got to get back then if you need to see who I think you do."

"Oh hush Paisley, come on you two." I said as I walked to my car with them. I was pretty silent most of the drive, while the lovebirds were making out in the back. I looked at the clock, it was already past midnight and I then thought it might be too late. It would probably be 1 AM before I could get there. I didn't want to wake him up…he might not even want to see me.

I smiled as we got back into the town limits and said "Hey you two back there, where you want me to take you because I got things to do."

Matt pulled away from her and said "What things you doing at 1 AM and my house is fine."

I smiled bigger and replied "Don't question me, Saracen!" I giggled a little and pulled into his grandma's driveway. "Here you go, Bye guys! I'll call you tomorrow Paisley."

I pulled out of the driveway and got so nervous, what if he doesn't want to talk or it's too late. I went around and got a milkshake, and went on there. I had many doubts and almost turned around but parked my car. I went up to his room as quietly as possible, I walked in and said "Jason are you still awake?"

He looked at me sleepily, replying "Yes, but I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

I looked down at my feet "Yea…I did say that but I didn't mean it, I couldn't hate you Street. I brought you this milkshake as a peace offering, it's your favorite."

He smiled and said "Come here you! And I am so sorry about everything that happened…I didn't really think that day. I hope you will forgive me for that, it won't happen again I promise. I am done with her for good, I don't want to lose you again Hayleigh."

I sit down beside him, giving him the milkshake and said "It was already a really bad day that day, I had got into it with my parents. My best friend seemed like she didn't really care and I just wanted you. I came and she was here…it was my worst nightmare to think it was a joke. To think that you had used me to get her back. I'm sorry I snapped it just broke me." I started to tear up against trying so hard not to.

He wiped my tears and looked at me "Please Hayleigh I promise you it was nothing like that."

I got closer to him and smiled a little "I forgive you." he cupped my face and our lips slowly collided.


	15. Let's Get It On

-Paisley's POV-

Hayleigh dropped us off at Matt's house. We walked inside quietly and went to his room. We didn't want to wake up his grandma. "Good job tonight Matt. I'm proud of you." I said as I grabbed my pajamas.

"Thank you. You did good cheering." He smiled grabbing some sweat pants.

I was really happy we won but happier Matt was able to be a part of the win. He's getting so much better at playing sense he plays more now. I can't help but get butterflies thinking about him playing. He obviously noticed I was staring out into space because once I finished changing he grabbed me and threw me on his bed. I couldn't help but laugh as he crawled on top of me.

"Matt!" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

We both laughed "What? I didn't do anything!"

He was honestly so perfect. He was funny, nice, amazing, and all around a perfect guy. He didn't care what others thought, he just does his own thing. He is so shy and awkward but there's times where he's blunt and confident. I loved being around him. Any chance I got to be with him I would take.

He leaned down slowly and kissed my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes kissing back. My grip tightened around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands wrapped around my waist, strongly holding me close to him. He made me feel comfortable and safe in his grip. We eventually started making out hardcore. I was feeling up and down his abs while his hands where on my butt squeezing it every now and then.

I started thinking about it and pulled away. I didn't want to, but I was afraid. I've never made it this far with a guy. What do you do? How do you do it? What's going to happen first? All these nervous thoughts ran through my head. Matt could tell something was up cause he kissed my forehead gently and asked what was wrong.

"I'm just not ready right now." I looked away afraid he would be upset with what I said and hate me for eternity.

"Hey Paisley look at me," he gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, "it's okay. If you're not ready we won't do anything. Come on its late why don't we go to sleep."

I smiled and cuddled up to Matt. He's honestly the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I yawned and instantly fell asleep. Matt kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight to me falling asleep as well. 

The next day I woke up to no Matt. I got scared and looked around the room the found a note. The note said:

 _Dear Paisley,_ __

 _Good morning beautiful. Sorry I didn't get to wake up next to you today Landry asked to go out and I didn't want to wake you up so I just went. I hope you're okay with that. I will be back later if you need anything. Text me or call I don't mind. See you soon!_ _  
_ _Love,_ _  
_ _Matt_ __

 _P.s. There is a bowl of fruit salad in the fridge for you. :)_

That was honestly the sweetest thing to wake up to. Matt you're so awesome! I got up and got ready for the day eating my fruit when I decided to call Hayleigh. It rang and rang but I never got an answer. Oh well she's probably still asleep with Jason. I got up and cleaned my dishes getting up and leaving. I was thinking about what happened last night. Everything happened so fast I couldn't think straight. Am I really ready for this? Will I ever be ready for this? Is Matt even the one? I kept thinking about it until I decided that I didn't need to think about it. Over thinking is too high strung. I know I'm ready for this. I love Matt. Matt is my one and only. I'm going to have sex with Matt Saracen!

I went to the store there in town to get certain things to help get ready for tonight. I bought some perfume and lingerie for the big event. I called Hayleigh again and this time she answered.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit sleepy.

"Hey want to meet up for coffee? I have much to talk to you about!" A smiled crept onto my face.

"Sure. I'll see you in 20." I smiled a hung up.

I had to tell her about Matt and me and that I'm going to have sex with him tonight. It's all planned out and ready to go, I just hope it goes well...

Eventually Hayleigh got there and we ordered out coffee. I was trying to find a way to tell her about Matt but I couldn't think of way without just blurting it out.

"What's in the bag?" Hayleigh smiled sipping her coffee. I couldn't help but blush. "What?" She looked at me confused.

"Well last night Matt and I almost...did the deed." I couldn't make eye contact I could feel my cheeks burn red.

"Seriously?!" Her eyes widened a lot.

"Yea. I didn't think I was ready but I thought about it and I think I am." I bit my lip nervous about what she would say.

"Paisley are you joking with me?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"No I really like Matt." I blushed even more looking down at my hands.

"Oh My Gosh Paisley! I am so happy for you!" She squealed and hugged me tightly.

All I could do was laugh and hug back. I grabbed the bag and showed her the white Lingerie outfit I bought and everything else.

"I think tonight's the night." Thinking about it gave me butterflies.

"Paisley I'm so happy for you!" I smiled at her.

"Thank you. How's everything with Jason?" I hope everything was okay. I had a feeling it was but I wanted to make sure.

She smiled and said "We're better than ever. After I dropped you and Matt off I grabbed a milkshake and went to the hospital. At first he was confused as to why I was there. He thought I hated him for what happened. I explained everything to him and now we're okay and perfect!"

I smiled at that thought, I was so happy for Hayleigh. She was finally happy with someone and you could tell whenever she thought about him. They were honestly so cute! My favorite couple in the world is her and Jason. "I'm so happy for you Hayleigh. You deserve to be happy after everything that's happened."

She smiled and we talked longer. Eventually we said our goodbyes and left. I was so nervous about tonight. What do I say? What do I do? How do you do it? I am so nervous. I felt my hands shake. Stop Paisley you're getting to complicated. It will be okay. I walked in and noticed Matt wasn't there yet. Perfect. I put on my new outfit and through some clothes over it. Is that even what you're supposed to do? I don't even know. I laid down on his bed and put on a movie. Half way through my movie he came home.

"Hello, how was your day?" He sat beside me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and blushed, and replied "Excellent. Yours?"

He smiled and fumbled with his shoes a bit kind of nervous "Good, good. I missed you." I grabbed his hand and bit my lip. How do I even tell him?! "Are you okay?" He looked worried.

"Matt I want to have sex." I blurted out.

He looked at me confused then it clicked. He smiled a bit excitedly but also nervous. "A-Are you sure? I mean we don't have to."

I nodded and smiled "I'm positive." I smiled at him as he smiled back. This is it.

He shut his door and walked over to me he took his shirt off and I took my clothes off expect my new outfit, His jaw dropped in awe.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you?" I felt butterflies hit my stomach.

"Yes." He grabbed a condom and quickly put it on.

All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my body. I quickly grabbed the sheets a yelped.

"Sorry! Sorry! I won't move until you say." I nodded and waited a bit until it was okay.

He started thrusting slowly. It still hurt a bit but not as bad. You could tell he was trying to be careful. After about five minutes the pain went away and it felt amazing.

"F-Faster." I started to pant a bit.

This wasn't a feeling you could describe you had to experience it to feel the joy that it brought. Matt started to moan and go faster. We didn't want to get too loud for his grandma to hear.

"Oh Matt!" I tilt my head back moaning his name.

I looked up at him not sure if I should kiss him or not. He smiled slightly at me and let out a huge moan. I kissed him in the middle of it so his grandma didn't think much of it. He went a little harder. I could feel my walls tighten around him. I started to gasp and moan his name over and over. He groaned and his thrust started to get sloppy. Next thing I know he slowed down and breathing heavy. I moaned one last time before he stopped and came. He made me feel so good. A guy has never made me feel like Matt Saracen has made me felt.

"I love you Matt Saracen." I smiled and kissed him.

He kissed back and smiled widely at me "And I love you Paisley Hale."


	16. Over And Over Again

*Hayleigh's POV*

I woke up, in his arms and it was the exact place I wanted to be. I could hardly believe this was actually happening, I looked up at him sleeping and smiled. I kissed his forehead gently and a smile crept upon his face. I giggled and kept kissing all over his face until he woke up and I said "Good Morning Handsome!"

He smiled and pulled me close into a kiss, then said "Well Good Morning Beautiful."

I blushed and then hid my face, not wanting it seen. I mumbled against him "You get to go home today. Are you excited?" I smiled "I am, but I have cheer practice later then I will come back over."

He looked at me and replied "you are so cute! And yea I am pretty excited to get home. Do you need to go? What time is practice?"

I blushed again, smiling and said "No I don't need to go, I want you to get home before I go to practice." I kissed him quickly, when we heard someone come in. I smiled and held onto him, this was literally everything I had wanted. I didn't expect it to happen this way at all but I love it none the less.

His parents came and we got him home, it was the cutest thing watching them. They were so protective and he had such a great relationship with them. We pulled into the driveway and he said "Nice ramp, dad."

His dad got out and smiled, grabbing his bags "Thank you Son."

We got inside and his parents told him they moved his room downstairs. After a little bit they left and I sit down on his bed and watched him look around his room for a while at everything. I then said "Hey I need to go Jason, I will probably already be late." I kissed him sweetly "I'll come back afterwards I promise. I'll miss you." I kissed him once more and then walked out. I waved bye to his parents and left, going to practice.

When I got there they had already started but I seen that Lyla wasn't there yet either. I smiled at Paisley and couldn't wait to hear all about her night. The coach then said "Hayleigh you are a captain on this team and you know better than to be late! The other captain isn't here yet either and we have our first competition this weekend."

I looked at her and said "I'm so sorry, I was busy."

She just shrugged and told me to get in formation, I did and we started working through our routine. Lyla finally showed up and she got the same talk I did but hers was a little worst. You could have cut the tension there with a knife, and everyone was making jokes and laughing. She was really off her game and messed up quite a few times.

After practice, I went over to Paisley and said "So, Mrs. Saracen Did you have a fun time last night?" I giggled at her face turning so red.

Paisley was turning so many shades of red and replied "It was so amazing, he is so amazing and I couldn't believe it happened. He is the best thing I have ever had!"

I smiled, I was so happy for her, she did really deserve it. I hugged her and said "Paisley that is so amazing! I am so happy you two are happy, you deserve it! So have you told your mom that you and Matt are together?"

She looked down "Well not exactly…but I am working on that. So how are you and Jason okay?"

I smiled happily and replied "Yes we are great, I actually need to get back to him. He got to come home today and I told him I would come over after practice."

She smiled "Well then go! Mom said I had to come home tonight anyway so I can't stay at Matt's if you want to come over, but I figure you will be staying over there."

I left practice and drove back to Jason's, and knocked on the door. His dad came to the door and I said "Hi Mr. Street, is Jason here?"

He smiled and replied "Hello Hayleigh, yes he is in his room you can go on in."

I smiled, replying "Thank you!" and went into his room "Hey Street what you doing?" I said as I climbed into bed with him and kisses his cheek.

He kissed me, pulling me close "oh just watching old tapes, it's nothing really. So how was practice?"

I took the remote from him and turned off then replied "You don't need to sit around and do that Jason, you are better than that. Practice was fine, we were just preparing for the competition this weekend. Would you like to come with me, you can be my plus one?"

He sighed and rubbed his face, then said "Babe, I want to go see you cheer but I don't know if I am ready for all that. A lot of people will be there and I don't know how it would go?"

I pulled him close to me and said "Street, don't worry what anyone thinks because you are amazing and I will be there with you. I really want you to come!" I kissed his nose and smiled "Please!"

He agreed to go and kissed me, and then said giving me the puppy dog face "Can I have the remote back? Please?"

I giggled and held onto it and replied "No, I think I'll keep it!"

He said "Hayleigh give it to me!" and started to tickle me.

I started laughing uncontrollably, and he smiled continuing to do it. "Jason! Jason Please Stop!" I laughed harder "P-Please!"

He smiled, tickling me more and said "I will stop when you give me the remote back!"

I finally gave in and gave him the remote and started pretending to pout. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. I tried to act upset but I broke and a smile appeared on my face. I kissed his lips and said "You are everything to me Jason Street."

He smiled widely and kissed me back "You're everything to me Hayleigh Porter." He turned the TV back on.

I laid there with him, watching old tapes with him. I slipped my hand under his shirt and rubbed on him where I knew he could feel it. I was completely content in this moment and it was the most amazing thing I had felt in forever. Just watching the tapes, you could see how much he missed it and how hurt he was from this. I kissed his cheek holding onto him, this was a terrible thing but I just prayed about it…I think one day he would walk again. But I couldn't mention it, I had before and it just makes him mad. When we got to the video of the game where he got hurt, I looked up at him and said "Jason, we don't have to watch this? Come on let's go in there or do something else…"

He sighed and said "Baby, its fine I want to watch it. Then we can go do something."

I personally didn't like this, but I wasn't going to argue with him about it. I laid there and watched it with him, it was like having the same nightmare over and over again. We got to the part where he threw the possible game winning pass but it was intercepted. Jason then paused it and said "That was so stupid! I know I could have done better than that!"

I looked at him and replied "Babe, don't beat yourself up about that."

He seemed to ignore my comment because he just started it back without responding. In the video, he ran towards the guy and took the hit. He was left lying there and I just wanted to take the remote and turn it off. I seen him tear up and I wiped his eyes and held him close. When it ended I looked at him and kissed his nose. He then looked down and sighed "I can't believe that…UGH I was so stupid!"

I cupped his face and said "Do you want to talk about it Jason? You know I am here if you want too."

He looked away and then said "It was so stupid, I was just upset that the pass had been intercepted…I wanted to win the game so bad. So I just put my head down and ran right into him. I blacked out after that and when I did come to everyone was around me and I couldn't do anything. I remember my parents there, my mom was screaming and my dad was trying to calm her down. That was the first time I seen my dad cry…He said son get up and when I couldn't he just held my mom and cried. It was so dumb and now I can't do anything, I honestly don't know why you want to be with me..."

I wiped his tears away and held him so tightly in my arms "Jason, you are amazing and so sweet and this doesn't change how I would feel about you…I want to be with you because you're you. Nothing can take that babe you are stuck with me no matter what…and to be honest I don't know where I would be without you." I started playing with his hair.

He smiled a little and said "Ok, you are pretty amazing yourself Hayleigh. But one question how did I, the crippled quarterback give you a purpose."

I smiled "No, not like that, the sweet freshman named Jason Street did. It wasn't really anything but it did make me happier."

He smiled and said "So what was it? You should tell me."

I looked away and the replied "I haven't ever told anyone…well we had lived in Dallas my whole life and then the summer after 8th grade…" I teared up and I felt him pull me into a hug "M-my brother died and it was literally the worst thing ever. I didn't know what to do anymore and then my parents told me we were moving. They couldn't stay in Dallas anymore and they had gotten jobs here. It was terrible…My first day of high school here, wasn't the greatest, I was hating life so much. I was getting ready to go to class but started crying at my locker and this really sweet guy came over there and ask me what was wrong. I just shrugged at first and said I got to get to class. He took my hand and told me he didn't want me to cry and then took me out to the football field. Him and I skipped class the rest of that day and sit down there, laughing and talking. I honestly didn't know who that boy was until I seen him kiss Lyla Garrity at the first football game. I know I'm so lame, don't judge."

He smiled and wiped my tears away before kissing me with everything in him. I kissed him back and we spent the rest of the night laying there talking about everything under the sun.


	17. Bed Of Lies

-Paisley's POV-

Hayleigh left and I went over to Matt. I honestly would do anything to be with Matt right now. I just want to hang out with him right now. "Hey Paisley." Matt said smiling.

"Hey Matt want to go do something?" I smiled at him.

He smiled right back at me "Sure what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the store and buy a whole bunch of snacks then go to my house and watch movies." I said.

He smiled at the idea and nodded then ask "Okay sounds great, Can Landry come too?"

"Of course! Let's go." I answered and we went and grabbed a whole bunch of snacks from our local grocery store. We decided to go to my house so afterwards and made some popcorn and put in Ratatouille. It was honestly my favorite movie of all time. I cuddled up to Matt and Landry say on the other side of him.

I was quoting some of the movie and laughing like a child. Matt and Landry would laugh at me at certain parts but I didn't mind it much because I was having a great time. Half way through my Mom walked in and I gasped. I didn't tell my Mom about Matt and I or that Matt and Landry were coming over so I'm cuddling Matt and my Mom just barges in. "Paisley who are your friends?" My Mom sat her things down, she was going to start something I couldn't finish.

"Well this is Landry and that's Matt. I go to school with them." I sat up and said, not cuddling Matt anymore.

"Are you and Matt dating?" my mom asked.

This was embarrassing "Yea…" I said, I couldn't make eye contact anymore.

She walked upstairs to her room, I looked at Matt and Landry and they sat there awkwardly. "Should we go home?" Landry asked slowly.

I didn't want them to but it was the probably for the best. I nodded slowly and helped them grab their things and walked them to their car. We said our goodbyes and I kissed Matt goodbye. I walked back inside and my Mom was waiting for me and said "So Paisley why didn't you ask me if they could come over?"

I shrugged and said "I forgot. I thought it would be okay."

Mom yelled "You forgot but you also thought it would be okay? Okay Paisley well it's not okay. It will never be okay! Two boys in the house by yourself could have led into trouble. Two men equals twice the force which also means you couldn't get out of it and for all I know you could be pregnant now with one of their children." I couldn't believe she just said that. Seriously?!

I then said "I will take whatever tone I want with you! You told me my boyfriend and his best friend are rapists! That's ridiculous. I can't believe you. I'm pretty sure at my age you were pregnant with me and your baby daddy didn't like that so he left you and now you can't find anyone because you let them have sex with you before they even know I exist so once they find out they leave. That's what happens every time so if I can't freaking have someone I can call my boyfriend but you can go out there and have sex with the whole town then what am I supposed to do?! Stay single for my entire life? Yea no that's definitely not happening no matter what you say." I couldn't believe I just said that. I mean she kind of deserved it but man that was really harsh...

My mom then replied "Paisley! I can't believe you just said that...well now I know how you feel about your own mother and sense you won't listen to me and feel the need to talk back, well then I guess I have no choice but to ground you. You can't see Landry or Matt. You can't do anything but go to school and cheer practice."

I then said "You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I think I just did. Now go to your room and do your homework. I know you have it." I groaned and ran up the stairs to my room. I couldn't believe this actually just happened. She wasn't even supposed to be home for another hour or two! Ugh what made her come home so freaking early?

The next day I got up went to school told Matt and Landry how I'm grounded from everything but school and cheer. My mom probably has spies on me so what can I do other than nothing? I went to cheer practice, I saw Hayleigh but Lyla stopped me before I got to her.

"Paisley I heard what happened with your Mom that's pretty rough." Lyla came over and said as she stretched with me.

I sighed not really wanting to talk to anyone "Yea but it's whatever. Things happen I guess…" I sighed switching legs and stretched again.

"Wasn't your Mom at work?" Lyla smirked towards herself after asking.

I was confused as to why and answered "Yea? She wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours."

"I know why she came home early." Callie said, as she walked over to us.

"Oh really." I said, I was so done with this conversation.

"Hayleigh told her, she knew you weren't going to tell your Mom so she thought she should help." Callie sighed.

I didn't want to believe her, this has to be a lie. "Guys I don't believe that for a second, Hayleigh wouldn't do that to me." I said, starting to panic a bit but also didn't want to believe it.

Callie said "Oh come on Paisley, I'm one of Hayleigh's best friends since freshman year. I know exactly what she did, she tells me everything."

Lyla then replied "This is true. I heard Hayleigh even tell Callie today what she did to you. I just don't think Hayleigh is a good friend after that."

I shook my head, no this isn't true I thought "If Hayleigh was a bad friend why didn't she do it to you?!" I said and looked at Callie.

Callie answered "Oh because she knows I'm different than you. She knows I wouldn't tolerate that behavior, I tell my parents everything, also my Mom doesn't care who I date or what I do as long as I use protection. See Paisley I'm different than you, I don't let anyone walk all over me. You're too nice, you do whatever anyone says. Like if I got banned from seeing my boyfriend I would go behind my Moms back and see him at school or say I'm going to Hayleigh's house. But you listen, you listen to every single word your Mommy says to and that's cute in all but that's not a good thing. Learn to stand up for yourself and disobey and maybe Hayleigh wouldn't go and snitch to your Mom about your plans."

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see anyone. I felt like I was going to be sick. This is crazy, I looked over at Hayleigh who smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back but then looked at Lyla and Callie.

Tessa walked up and smiled "It'll be okay Paisley. She's just a dumb girl in the crowed."

Lyla smiled at us and said "Yea Paisley, Tessa and Callie are right. If you need anyone just know we're here for you. We could all be best friends!"

"I need to go home." I said while I grabbed my stuff and went home. I couldn't believe it. Hayleigh did that to me. I didn't want to believe it but everything in my brain was telling me they were telling the truth. Who does that?! Especially to their so called best friend! I hate her. I don't even want to be on the same cheer team as her anymore, this is crazy!

The day before competition, my mom let me throw a party for good luck. I invited the cheer girls as good luck, I made sure I didn't invite Hayleigh though. I don't want a back stabber at my party. Everyone got here but my Mom noticed Hayleigh wasn't.

"Paisley, where's Hayleigh?" My Mom said, grabbing my arm confused.

I replied "Oh I invited her but I guess she got really busy with homework and everything so it's just everyone else."

My Mom smiled and nodded "You're so sweet for inviting her even though she's busy." My mom hugged me and left the room.

"Okay girls who wants to play truth or dare?" Tessa stood up and asked.

I went over and sat down in the circle filled with girls "Paisley sense this is your party you should go first." Tessa said smiling, Callie and Lyla nodded in agreement.

"So truth or dare?" Callie asked.

"Truth." I said but probably should have picked Dare if Lyla, Callie, and Tessa are asking the questions.

"What are your thoughts about Hayleigh?" Lyla asked.

Oh great I thought and Callie said "Don't sugar coat it either, be 110% honest."

"Oh and no one tell Hayleigh." Tessa explained, probably cause she wanted to tell her herself.

"Well Hayleigh is a nice girl...so I thought. She has so many issues and she's so hateful. She thinks Matt and I are together because of her. She's really judgmental and blames everything that happens on someone else, even if it is her fault. What she did to me was so low and disgraceful I don't even want to call her my best friend anymore. She's a complete bitch. I can't believe she would stab me in the back like that...she says she likes Matt and I together but I guess that was a lie. Everything that comes out of her mouth must be a damn lie. If I had one thing to say to her right now I would probably say, at least my boyfriend can walk." Okay maybe that was real low but she honestly deserved it for everything she has done.

"You go girl!" Lyla shouted.

"Oh Paisley that was worded greatly." Tessa smirked.

Callie smiled giving us a hug "Don't worry were your new best friends now."


	18. Elastic Heart

*Hayleigh's POV*

It was Friday, the last day of practice before the competition and Paisley hadn't talked to me all week. I had tried to talk to her…but she would just ignore me and I don't know what I did. She has been hanging out with Lyla and them all week sure that has something to do with it but right now I had to worry about the routine.

We got to it and everything was looking really good, I just hoped it went this good tomorrow. After practice I just left, I didn't try to talk to anyone because it was clear it wasn't wanted. Matt had told me she couldn't see him…maybe it was something with that and she's upset.

I got back to Jason's house, waved at his mom and then went into the kitchen and kissed him "How has your day been?" I sit down at the end of the table next to him.

He smiled at me "Eh, it was ok. Has Paisley talked to you yet?"

I sighed and shook my head then said "its okay I guess… The competition is tomorrow and I'm pretty excited, mostly because you're going to be there." I smiled at him.

His mom walked into the room and said "Hey guys, I've got to go. If you all need anything at all, call my cell. Are you sure you will be okay Jason?"

He smiled at her and replied "Ok mom and yes I'm fine, I could take care of myself but Hayleigh will be here, don't worry. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him multiple times on the back on his neck, then said "I love you Jason and I love you too Hayleigh. Bye." She left.

I looked at Jason and smiled "your mom is so sweet, so what made your day just okay? Did something happen?" I leaned over and kisses his cheek.

He said "Yeah she is but come in the living room and we will talk about my day." He went in there and got on the couch.

I smiled, watching him and then laid down with him "So your day?" I kissed him quickly and looked at him, waiting.

He sighed and said "well it begun with my parents telling me about how they want to sue Coach Taylor. Apparently I am very expensive now and all my medical bills are killing them. We don't have any money but I don't want to sue the Coach… Also was Lyla at school today?"

I kissed on him and said "Jason, don't worry about that it will all work out, we can talk about it with them later…And yes she was but she left early, Why you ask?"

He kissed my nose "Hey it wasn't anything like that…but she did stop by earlier and if I tell you about it you can't get upset okay?" He wrapped his arms around me.

I looked at him suspiciously "What happened? What did she do Jason? I am pretty sure she already took both my best friends."

He pulled me in close and kissed my head "you're already upset but I'll tell you anyway. She just stopped by and yelled a lot about how I am terrible. Just said a lot of mean things mostly about us and what I did to her. Even though I didn't really do anything to her, she cheated. Then she added a few things in there about how I might be worthless and all. We really got into it and mom told her to leave because of the whole worthless thing. It is okay though Hayleigh."

I looked up at him and ask "Can I kill her? Do you think anyone notice if I killed her and I got Riggins and sleep around buddy?"

He chuckled and said "Well as tempting as that might sound right now, I don't think you should kill her. I don't think we would be able to hide the body real well considering I'm couldn't be a lot of help."

I looked at him and said upset "Well I am going to go yell at her, I promise not to kill her. But you would have to go too because your mom might kill me, if I left you here. So come on!"

Against what he wanted he agreed, I waited for him to get ready to go and we left. I drove over to the Garrity's house and Jason just stayed in the car. I went up and knocked on the door.

Her mom came to the door and said "Hello Hayleigh, What brings you here today?"

I tried to act as happy as I could in that moment, saying "Is Lyla here? I really need to talk to her about something."

She smiled and replied "I am so sorry to tell you, but she isn't here. She went to a party at Paisley's house, it was for the cheerleaders I figured you would be there."

I froze, Paisley had a party with Lyla and I didn't know one thing about it. I just said "Ok, thanks." I walked quickly back to the car, tearing up _how could she do this? What did I even do?_ I ask myself. When I sat down I broke and said sobbing "T-they are a-at a cheerleading party at P-Paisley's house…I don't know why she hates me?"

He started rubbing my back and said "Hayleigh I am so sorry." He wiped my tears away and kisses me "Hey lets go get ice cream, would that make you feel better?"

I nodded still sniffling and replied "Yeah, I would like that." I drove to the Alamo Freeze we ordered ice cream. I sit at the end table with him and said "I want to try your ice cream."

He smiled and fed me a bite of it, I then fed him a bite of mine. I might have 'accidentally' got some of it on his face. I started to smile but when I seen Paisley's mom walk in it faded. _Did she hate me too?_ _Oh gosh she is coming over here._ I looked down and then heard her speak. She said "Hayleigh? Paisley said you had to do homework tonight and couldn't come to the party. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

I started playing with my hands and trying to not cry again, then replied "Oh, well I honestly didn't know there was a party until Lyla's mom told me. Paisley hasn't talked to me all week…I don't know what I did but tell her I'm sorry…"

She hugged me and said "I'm sorry Hayleigh and I'll tell her. It was nice seeing you, bye darling." She left and went home.

I went back to eating ice cream with Jason and had a pretty good time, it was technically our first date.

~Brittany's POV~

I went home with the ice cream the girls wanted, I laid in on the bar and hollered for Paisley to come there. When she came into the room I looked at her and said "You will never believe who I ran into getting the ice cream for you guys."

Paisley looked at me and said "Who mom? Couldn't you tell me this later?"

I sighed and answered "Hayleigh was there and really upset… She didn't know about the party until Lyla's mom Pam told her. Also you haven't talked to her all week and she told me to tell you that she is sorry? I am not going to yell at you with the whole team here but I would seriously think about it…She seemed really upset."

Paisley looked at me in shock and didn't say anything so I said "you can go back to the squad now…"

*Hayleigh's POV*

I got up the next morning and got ready for the competition, I dreaded this now that I knew everyone hated me. I kissed Jason and said "Hey I got to go warm up with the team that hates me but I will see you when you get there right?"

He smiled and kissed back "Yes I will be there I promise. I wouldn't miss it baby."

I smiled and went to catch the bus to the competition, I sat there by myself and could feel the tension. Once we got there I pulled the coach aside and she said "Hayleigh is something wrong?"  
I sighed and said "I didn't want to let you guys down and not show up, but after this I will be quitting the squad…I think its best right now."

I looked at her concerned "Hayleigh, is something wrong? Do you need to talk about something? You are a captain, are you sure?"

I nodded and said "everything is fine…just with school and I'm not even living at home right now, so I need a break."

She sighed and replied "Okay but at any time you want to return you are welcome too. Come on lets go warm up."

When all got warmed up and was waiting in line to go out, I seen Lyla and Paisley talking. It was terrible, this whole thing was terrible. I noticed Tessa was walking over to me and I wasn't at all in the mood for this. I looked at her and said "Tessa, What do even want right now?"

She then said "I just wanted to tell you want Paisley said about you at the party."

I looked away shaking my head "I don't care what she said about me. What would you said about me or what anyone else there said about me."

She smirked and laughed walking away "But I am sure you want to hear what she had to say about that boyfriend of yours."

I instantly felt myself get mad and replied "Ok I do want to know that, she really talked about him at the party? I thought she… just tell me what she said."

Tessa smiled and said "Well she was pretty nasty about it but I don't care to tell you like everyone else. She started out just talking about and how terrible of a person you are. You stole Lyla's boyfriend, they had been together for years...She said she never wanted to speak to you again and we are her best friends now"

I sighed and cut her off "I said to tell me what she said about Jason, I don't give a crap what she thinks of me. So get on with it!"

Tessa then said "ok, ok! She said that he is a useless waste of space now, and still could do better than you. She said you were so happy to finally be with him but she didn't know why. You were just the only choice left. He never wanted you Hayleigh, just trying to feel the void of football. That you and he both are so pathetic, all he cared about was football and all you cared about was him. She said she was happy this happened to him, Matt got to play and could show Dillon what a real quarterback was. There's tons more but we are getting go on, so one last thing she said to tell you at least her boyfriend could walk." Tessa walked back up to them.

They were all laughing and I could feel myself trying to not break. I thought _Hayleigh just go out there and be great, you can yell at her afterwards..._

We went out to perform the gym was full, the whole football team was there. We ended up doing a flawless performance and I felt good about winning. As mad as I was at Paisley, I was happy we had a good chance at winning.

We got back in the locker room and now we just had to wait for the results. Paisley and Lyla were walking out and I said "Paisley! I got something to say to you!"

She turned around and looked at me and said "What do you want Hayleigh Porter?"

I was so mad, I could feel it bubbling inside me "You claim to be my best friend! I didn't even want to be your friend but you forced yourself on me! We actually hit it off and then my so called best friend didn't talk to me all week. Then I found out she had a party for all these hussies but I didn't even know about it! You are so terrible Paisley you are just all these others! You are just as terrible as I thought you would be and why I avoided you! I trusted you and I told you things I shouldn't have. But you know what makes the maddest, what you said about Jason! He is amazing and for sure not a useless waste of space, you have no room to talk about him! You can say whatever you want to say about me but don't talk about him!" I stood there waiting on her to reply.


	19. Company You Keep

-Paisley's POV-

We were at the competition and I noticed Hayleigh watching me. I was a little creeped out, why would she be watching me so hard? I didn't do anything to her, she is the one who freaking talked bad about me! I didn't do a thing...oh well I guess. We went on a preformed and did so well! I was so proud of everyone. We worked at a team and it truly stood out in our performance. Hayleigh ended up walking towards me a couple minutes after we got off stage looking pretty upset. Great what did she want?! I didn't do a darn thing.

"You claim to be my best friend! I didn't even want to be your friend but you forced yourself on me! We actually hit it off and then my so called best friend didn't talk to me all week. Then I found out she had a party for all these hussies but I didn't even know about it! You are so terrible Paisley you are just all these others! You are just as terrible as I thought you would be and why I avoided you! I trusted you and I told you things I shouldn't have. But you know what makes the maddest, what you said about Jason! He is amazing and for sure not a useless waste of space, you have no room to talk about him! You can say whatever you want to say about me but don't talk about him!" Hayleigh said and was absolutely fuming.

 _What the heck?! I never said that! Well some of that, scratch that, most of that I didn't say_! I thought then replied "Hayleigh what the heck are you talking about? I never said he was a waist of space! I wouldn't say that about Jason ever! Matt is so awkward he can't even cope with everything yet. Jason was always able to cope with everything so quickly! You're being ridiculous and whoever told you that lie, and made you think your best friend actually said that is stupid and a big fat HUGE liar! Why would I say that about your boyfriend?! Hayleigh, Lyla, Callie, and Tessa came up to me and told me that hated me and were talking crap about me." I was so mad at her for putting words in my mouth. I couldn't believe she actually thought I said that. Wow, what friend thinks another would say that about their best friend? I know I did say somethings but I wasn't that harsh.

"Why should I even believe any of that?" Hayleigh folded her arms and stood there waiting for an answer.

"Seriously Hayleigh?! You honestly think your best friend would say that about you and your boyfriend?!" I said, really offended.

Hayleigh said "I do think you said it, you've been avoiding me all week! I am so done with this friendship. I told you way more than you needed to know and you go and treat me that way. I'm so done with you Paisley it's not even funny how done I am with you."

I was so shocked, _did she really just say that_? I ask myself and said "You know what Hayleigh? Go! I don't need you! I never in my life needed you! I just wanted another friend but if you listen to every single lie you hear then leave! I don't need to be friends with people who think everything they hear is true so go! I don't even want to see you- scratch that, I don't even want to be in the same room as you! I hate you Hayleigh!" I turned to walk away from this whole mess but I heard Hayleigh scoff and open her mouth.

"Fine Paisley go! I could care less of what you do or where you go. But let me just tell you this one little thing. You're going to get home and replay this whole mess in your head and then you're going to be like 'I don't need her! We weren't even that close anyway!' Then you're going to act all tough and be friends with Lyla, Tessa, and Callie and you're going to think its the best time of your life but it really isn't. Your grades are falling, your relationship with Matt is falling apart, and Lyla might say she's there for you but she really isn't. The thing about Lyla is she's a huge liar. So then your heart will be broken again because your so called 'best friend' wasn't there for you, so don't come crying to me when that happens because I will tell you I told you so. I will not be there for you Paisley Hale, you know why? Because you weren't there for me when I needed you the most!" She said and smacked me across my face and walked away.

I held my hand up to my mouth. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was standing there in shock looking where she used to be standing when Lyla walked over to me and said "Hey it's okay Paisley, you know I'm here for you and what she said about me wasn't true. I won't leave your side and be so rude to you like she did, let's go stretch and relax. We'll get a new captain and we'll all be happy again." Lyla patted my back and guided me over to the rest of the team.

 _What did Lyla mean by new captain? I didn't think Hayleigh was actually leaving us. Seriously? She's leaving us in mid-season!_

I shoved the girls out of my way and walked outside. I wanted to cry from being so furious with her. I had my fist clinched and I couldn't stand still. Who does she think she is just leaving us like that over a dumb little fight! Why doesn't she suck it up and just cheer, it's not that hard to act like a freaking adult! I screamed and I sat there on the ground just cried. Every emotion I had overpowered me and just poured out of my body. First I was angry, now I'm crying, soon I got scared about the team and what would happen, then I was happy she was gone and out of my life. I stayed under the tree crying not knowing what else to do. I heard footsteps walk up towards me and a body sit down. I didn't even look who it was I kept my knees to my chest crying in them.

"Hey what's wrong?" A strong pair of arms wrapped around my body. The voice sounded deep and soft.

I sniffed and knew exactly who it was, Matt. "E-Everything..." I sobbed in my knees not wanting to look up at him. I'm sure my makeup is running, my face is all red, my eyes are most likely puffy. Nothing new he hasn't seen but I just don't want to show him.

"Hey look at me, let's talk about this." He said.

"H-Hayleigh and I g-got into a huge f-fight..." I said, crying more not being able to stop.

"Tell me everything that happened." He rubbed my back and rested his back against the tree ready to listen to every detail I had to tell him.

"Tessa, Lyla, and Callie told me a lot about what Hayleigh was saying about me so I ignored her instead of fighting about it. I had a party last night and we played truth or dare and they asked me what I thought of Hayleigh so I said my honest opinion. Someone told Hayleigh what I said and now she's acting like the victim in the situation but I didn't do anything...she started all of it and now I'm getting the blame for it and looking like the bad guy. I don't want to be the bad guy..."

I cried in his shirt as he sighed "It's okay Paisley, I have you. Don't worry about it okay? It'll all be okay soon and you know what? Let's go get some ice cream, what do you say?"

I know I'm grounded from Matt but that sounds awesome. I've missed him so much. I sniffed and looked up at him smiling softly. "I would like that a lot…" He wiped the tears from my face and planted a kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but smile and kiss back, I've missed this boy so much "We'll go after the competition. Let's go back now."

He grabbed my hand and went inside. He sat down and smiled cheering me on. I went backstage and watched everyone preform again until the last performance. Everyone was extremely good I was in shock at the amounts people would go to. We all lined up and hoped we would win our turn.

"And our top three cheer teams are." they looked at the card and spoke again. "Third place goes to Westerby Chaps!" They smiled and cheered. We all clapped for them. "Second place goes to…Gatling Eagles!" They smiled and jumped up and down. This is it, first place. Come on baby please call us! "Your overall winner is...DILLON PANTHERS!"

I smiled and screamed jumping up and down we all got into a group hug and smiled grabbing the trophy.

I walked towards Matt ignoring everything "Ready to go?" I smiled and said.

He kissed me and said "Congrats on the win beautiful and yes."

I smiled and hugged him "Thank you." We walked to the ice cream parlor and sat there talking and eating our ice cream. I've missed him more than anything in my entire life.

"I've missed you Paisley." He looked down and said.

I blushed, I couldn't help but smile and kissed his cheek "I've missed you too Matt. I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you. Even if that means sneaking out." I smiled and sighed about how I had to sneak around to see him but oh well I've missed him so much.


	20. Girl Crush

*Hayleigh's POV*

The weeks hadn't been that bad without cheer practice but now it was Friday, and I was going to my first football game I wouldn't be cheering at. Worst of all I hadn't talked my boyfriend into joining me yet, this was going to be awful. I wasn't cheering so that gave me an excuse to have to talk to my parents, for sure if Jason didn't go.

I got ready and sit down beside him, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his cheek and said "So your parents are going to the game tonight and I was planning on going to the game tonight. It would make me the happiest girl in the world if you would come with me…you haven't been to a game since you got home. Please Jason?"

He smiled and kissed me, replying "I would have to go get ready and then once we got there everyone would act so concerned or stare. I just don't really like being treated like I need help…"

I looked at him with big eyes, looking super pouty and said "Please Jason Please,"

He kissed my nose and said "Ok, ok. I will go, let me go get ready." He went to his to get changed for the game.

I smiled and laid on my stomach, on his bed and watched him. I loved everything about him, he can make me smile when I am on the verge of tears. I didn't want to ever lose him, I suppose that was why I had so many fears.

When he was almost ready, he pulled out his jersey and held it there in his hands. He looked at it for the longest time, then looked at me and said "do you think I should wear my jersey or not?" He went back to looking at it.

I smiled at him and said "Of course you should, no matter what you are my favorite player Street. If you don't the jersey, then I will wear it to the game!"

He pulled me into a kiss, then said "ok I will wear it and do you think you join the cheer team again? I think you should Hayleigh, you love and you have the choice to go do it again. I would go back to Football in a heartbeat."

I sighed and wanted to say so much at that moment but bit my tongue, saying "We need to go babe."

We got to the game, it was the first game of the playoffs and we were playing the McNulty Mavericks. I noticed myself to be watching the cheerleaders more than I was the game at this point. I did miss it but it seemed like a thing of the past right now, how could joining back happen when I knew those things. _Maybe you are overthinking this Hayleigh, you always do!_ I was then brought out of my thoughts by the Halftime buzzer. I noticed Callie trying to get my attention and I walked over there and said "Did you need something?"

She looked at me and said "Well one you look absolutely miserable and two I really need to talk to you. The whole thing that happened was a huge deal but neither yours nor Paisley's fault. So can we walk and talk for a minute?"

I sighed and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear any more about it, but nodded my head and walked off with her. "So what happened?"

Callie stopped and looked at me, once we were not with everyone and said "Hayleigh, what happened was terrible and it got blown out of proportion more than we ever thought. I miss you so much and I really want you to be back on the team. Paisley wasn't ever mad at you, until one day I practice. I was jealous of her becoming your best friend, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. Tessa, she just hates you and Lyla wanted to take her boyfriend back. So I guess we were all just upset and told Paisley some things that weren't true. That's why she stopped talking to you and that's why you weren't invited to the party…She didn't say those things about Jason, Tessa made all that up. I am so sorry Hayleigh and I understand if you hate me but you shouldn't hate her…she didn't do anything."

I looked down and at that moment I felt all this anger come over me, I didn't want it to show though. I couldn't believe this, I had hated her and quit the cheer team when I wasn't even her. I just looked at Callie and said "Oh…Well I honestly don't have anything to say to you. I am going to get back to the game." I walked away from her and over to where Paisley was. Ry

Paisley looked at me and said "What? Do you want to snap on me again?"

I sighed and then said "Callie told me everything and how you thought I said stuff to your mom. I didn't even see your mom that week till the night of the party and I am so sorry I snapped on you. People were just telling me you were talking about me and everything, I'm sorry Paisley."

She softened up and didn't look so mad, then said "Oh well I am sorry for believing them of you. You are my best friend Hayleigh and I am so sorry for everything I did say and for not talking to you or inviting you. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on."

I smiled a little, replying "Yes I would like that a lot. I will let you get back to cheering now."

Paisley and I hugged quickly and I was walking away when the coach stopped me. She said "Hayleigh are you okay?"

I nodded "Yes I am fine, but can I come to practice tomorrow…if not its ok I know I quit the team."

She smiled at me and replied "of course you can Hayleigh, I told you your spot would be open and the powderpuff game is coming up. You will be in it right?"

I smiled and answered "Yes I can do it but I am not going to be very good." I hugged her "See you at practice tomorrow." I walked off, back over to Jason.

Near the end of the game, the Panthers could probably get in one more play. Matt Saracen had the ball and pitches it back to Riggins. Riggins runs it and passes off to Smash, while Matt runs up the right side. Smash throws the ball to Saracen and he runs into the end zone, getting the final Touchdown. Panthers win the first Playoff game of the season and the crowd goes crazy.

We go home later and we am laying there watching some movie on TV and I look at him "Jason, I did join the team again and I have to play in the powderpuff game."

He chuckled and said "well I'm glad you did and baby you can't even catch the ball."

I blushed and giggled "I know, this can't go good but I know the best guy to teach me." I smirked and kissed him.

He kissed back and replied "Who?! I want to meet this guy, I might not want him too, and I might get jealous."

I giggled "Yeah, he's a pretty great guy, I don't think you know him, but he's a legend." I pulled him close and kissed his lips softly.

He kissed back and cupped my face "I love you Hayleigh Porter."

I blushed so bad and got instant butterflies, this was the first time he had told me he loved me "I love you too, Jason Street."

The next morning I woke up and looked up at him sleeping, he made me happier than I ever thought I would be. I had to go to cheer practice and then he said we would practice when I got back. I kissed his forehead and got my practice clothes on and threw my hair up, going to practice.

I felt pretty good about everything right now, I was going to cheer again and I did love it. I got to practice and went over to Paisley, saying "How is Paisley today? You and Matt doing amazing?"

She smiled and said "Well I am great, mostly because you are here. Yes we are amazing and he's happy to be one of the Powderpuff coaches."

I ask "Who's the other coach? Have they choose who's one whose team?"

She smiled "It's Riggins and no, they are today I think. Are you and Jason good? I sure hope so."

I smiled "Yeah we are actually but I am still so scared of losing him." I looked over at everyone, mostly to see if there was any problems. But opposite of what I thought practice went really well. Paisley and I were both on Saracen's team, with her being Quarterback and Lyla was Riggins.

I went back to Jason's and his jeep was the only thing in the driveway, but it always was. Like it was just there to break his heart a little bit more. I got out and walked in, he was the only one home. I kissed him on the cheek, and said "hey babe, I got put on Saracen's team and I was hoping I could wear your jersey for the game."

He sighed "You could be on my team if things would have went differently…" He lighten up and smiled a little "of course you can wear it."

I grabbed his hand and kissed it "Thank you and Jason, I know but things didn't and we can't keep putting yourself down for it. Guess what!"

He looked at me and ask what and I smiled, saying "Well I had been checking around and I made some calls today, you can start therapy Monday and it could really help you Jason! I mean I wouldn't want you to play football but she might help you walk again!"

He put his face in his hands, sighing loudly then looked at me "I thought you were someone else Hayleigh but you are just like everyone else! Cancel the appointment, I am not going! I am not going to walk again and I want you to stop trying! But trust me if I did go and it did work, the first thing I would do is play football again!"

I was so happy and it was immediately taken away, I said "I was just trying to help you! No you won't walk again without trying Jason, you can't just sit here, feeling sorry for yourself and give up! And seriously you would get better and do that to mess it all up again! I just thought maybe you would give this a shot for me…I love you."

He was mad, and said "Hayleigh I am sorry you thought this was a good idea…but it's not, definitely with those conditions! I didn't want to do therapy for Lyla, why would I do this for you, you don't even know me Hayleigh!"

I heard those words come out of his mouth and it was like someone ripped my heart out. I stood up and before I could stop myself said "Well if she means that much to you, I'd get back with her! I see she was much more important than I ever was but that was expected!"

He looked at me and said "Yeah I think I will!"

I walked off and got my things crying, and left. I drove to my house and I wasn't sure how this would go but the reason I left wasn't a reason now. I walked in crying and my mom looked at me and said "Hayleigh! What's wrong Darling? Do you want to talk about this?"

I cried harder, walking upstairs "No mom, I just want to be alone but you and dad should be happy! Jason isn't a problem anymore!" I laid down on my bed and cried harder than I think I ever had. I was okay being the girl who secretly someone but being used by that someone as their backup, was the worst feeling. _My brother was right, when I had a crush on his best friend and he told me "Hayleigh don't mess with football players they are nothing but trouble!" Even though he was one._ I laid there thinking _I hated him! I hated her! I hated her for how much they loved each other! I wanted that so bad! I just wanted it to all go away and none of this to have ever happened! Just go back to freshman year and start of here in Dillon…_ I thought,and cried myself to sleep.


	21. Pity Party

-Paisley's POV-

The next day I woke up in Matts arms. I know I wasn't supposed to see him or be around him but I've missed him so much I just needed him. I smiled at the thought of lying next to him, I've missed his strong arms wrapped around me and his little baby face snuggled up in his pillow. His mouth was opened a bit to form the shape of an 'o' it was absolutely adorable, he was snoring softly looking totally at peace. I kissed his nose and looked at my phone. I had 20 miss calls and text messages from her mostly saying I'm in big trouble, blah blah blah. I don't care, I put my phone down and cuddled up to Matt. I started to think about everything that happened last night with Hayleigh and I. I teared up thinking about how much I miss her and how I can't believe we aren't friends anymore. I sniffed up my tears and decided to not let people walk over me no more.

"Paisley?" Matt rubbed his eyes and sat up, his voice sounding a bit husky.

"Yes Matty?" I smiled at him snapping out of my thoughts.

"What time is it?" He grabbed his phone and shot out of bed. "12:30 NO NO NO I SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP BY NOW PAISLEY WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME?" He freaked out throwing pants and a shirt on.

Why is he freaking out so badly? I said "I-I just woke up Matt I-"

He cut me off and ran out of the room, saying "Just forget it."

I got up and watched him look for his grandma's medicine she was supposed to take. I watched him mumble words under his breath like, "where are they?" "Why aren't they here?" "She seems okay but she needs these." He was really worried and afraid to lose her. I felt my heart sink, I couldn't help but feel like if he lost her it was all my fault I didn't wake him to give her, her medicine on time. He grabbed them and grabbed some juice hurrying to his grandma.

"Grandma please take these. You should have taken those hours ago but I didn't wake up." He looked down with guilt all over his face.

"Matt calm down its okay, I'll be fine as long as I take them its okay." She kissed his forehead and took her medicine.

You could tell by Matt's face he was relaxed right as she swallowed the pills and watched her shows. He got up and started walking towards his room. I sat down on his bed ready for a blow up or something, he just sat down next to me quietly. Minutes passed and no one said anything, he sighed and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Paisley for being like that, she's just all the family I have right now and if she ever died I don't know what I would do." He said and looked down at his feet.

I rested my head on his shoulder holding his hand letting my thumb run across the back of his hand. "It's okay Matt, I understand why you were upset. Let's have a fun day today, we could do anything you want." I smiled and he smiled back kissing the top of my head.

"Can we go to an arcade?" He sounded like an excited six year old asking his mother for a brand new nerf gun.

"Yes we can." I giggled and got up getting dressed and ready for the day.

We left around 1 o'clock and went to the arcade. The first thing Matt wanted to do was Ski ball, I was awful at this game but it sounded like fun. Matt paid for both of us to play at the same time, right as the start button flashed we counted to 3. First one with more points wins!

"1..." Matt said excitedly.

"2..." I giggled and shoved him playfully, screaming.

"3!" I said, pressing the start button and started rolling the balls, I got 10 points three times in a row. Matt laughed at me and pointed his finger at me pressing his start button.

"That's what you get! Karma is a mean girl!" He smirked, saying and got 20's and 30's.

I needed to up my game and fast but how? I smirked and rolled a ball but pretended I hurt my arm. "Ow Matt ow! Stop Matt help me please I'm serious." I said as I held my arm and he looked at me worryingly.

"What's wrong?!" He sounded scared and held my close.

I grabbed a ball and whined "Help me roll mine it really hurts to play, I think I pulled something."

He smiled softly and kissed my forehead again wrapping his arms around mine from behind me. "I'll be gentle." He whispered in my ear and grabbed my arm with the ball and helped me toss it, we ended up getting 50 points.

I smiled excitedly and jumped into his arms "I WON!" I smiled hugging him tightly.

"HEY YOU CHEATED YOUR ARM ISNT HURT!" His mouth dropped open and gasped.

I smiled innocently and looked down at my feet "I'm sorry Matty I just wanted to win."

He chuckled and shook his head hugging me "Its okay beauti-" before Matt could finish his sentence I heard someone call my name.

"Paisley?" I turned around and it was my Mom on a field trip with her first grade class, she had an angry tone in her voice and told her student teacher to watch the kids while she talked to me.

"Matt run!" I said and grabbed his hand and we ran out so fast. We tried to lose her in the crowd of people, I heard her yell "Paisley stop running and talk to me!" I was so afraid I started to run faster, we ran outside the building and hid behind the dumpster. I heard my Mom walk outside but give up and go back in. I should have listened and went home but I miss Matt but I also don't want to be in trouble. I looked at Matt and he wiped my tears.

"Let's go." He gave me a piggy back ride towards his house. He passed by Jason's house and then said "Is everything okay Paisley?" I looked down and sighed, not really I miss Hayleigh but I'm also just so angry with her. I don't know what to do now all I have is Matt I don't really have anyone else. My Mom is probably going to murder me, Tyler and I haven't talked much lately, Hayleigh was my best friend and I've lost her because of something so stupid. I regret everything I said to her that day I feel like a complete utter idiot for saying everything I did.

"I'm fine," I held onto him tighter, "let's go please, I don't want to be here." He nodded and left without saying a word as if he knew why I wanted to just stare at Jason's house.

We got to his house and his grandma smiled at us welcoming us back. We sat and watched some TV with her, I was on Matts lap resting my head on his shoulder while he played with my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about Hayleigh and Jason. I wanted to scream and throw things but I couldn't I had no right to scream and throw a fit I deserved everything that happened to me, it just hurts a lot.

Later that week I stayed with Matt and heard Voicemails from my mom saying I was grounded. It was Friday and tonight was the big game, I was ready to cheer when Tyler came up and hugged me.

"Hey squirt I've missed you." Tyler smiled and stretched his body out for the game.

"Hey Tyler how have you been?!" I was happy to see him I've missed him so much incredibly much.

"Good just trying to relax this year's been crazy so far." He said.

I couldn't agree more. Right as I was about to talk Hayleigh came over. "What? Do you want to snap on me again?!" I said, crossing my arms, I wasn't happy with her but I wasn't mad. I missed her so much but at the same time I wanted to scream at her.

"Callie told me everything and how you thought I said stuff to your Mom. I didn't even see your Mom that week till the night of the party and I am so sorry I snapped on you. People were just telling me you were talking about me and everything, I'm sorry Paisley." She sighed and looked really upset and apologetic.

I couldn't help but feel extremely awful like it's all my fault when I know it's not. "Oh well I'm sorry for believing them of you. You are my best friend Hayleigh and I am so sorry about everything I did say and for not talking to you or inviting you. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on."

Hayleigh smiled at me once she heard that. Right away I could tell we were best friends again. "Yes I would like that a lot. I will let you get back to cheering now." She said, smiling and hugged me walking away.

I have my best friend back and that's all I've ever wanted, we cheered and watched the game, it was a hard game but an awesome one. Everyone played so well and I was so proud of them after the game. I ran up to Matt and kissed him, I was so excited for him it was too much to hold. We started walking away from the school once we were all settled to go.

The next day after cheer practice, I was thrilled I was Quarterback on Matt's team. I then looked at him and said "I need to go ask Hayleigh something but she's not here anymore. Can we go to Jason's?"

He smiled and nodded, then we walked over to Jason's to see Hayleigh. Matt was happy for me cause he knows how hard it was for me to lose her. We eventually get there and I knock on the door waiting for someone to come and answer.

"Hello." Lyla opened the door smiling. My jaw dropped I couldn't believe this why was Lyla even here?!

"Lyla why are you here? Where's Hayleigh?!" I was looking around thinking this is a joke! It has to be a joke!

Lyla smirked and rested her body against the door frame. She said "Her and Jason broke up after she got home from practice. The got into a huge fight and he called me to come over."

I couldn't believe everything I was hearing I was so shocked. "What?! Oh My Gosh, I got to go, bye Lyla!" I ran towards Hayleigh's house leaving Lyla and Matt standing there confused as what just happened because it happened so fast. I ran and knocked on her Mom and Dad's door, hoping she'd be there because where else would she go?

"Hello Paisley." Her mom opened the door and smiled at me.

"Is Hayleigh here?! Can I please see her?" I really needed to see her.

"Of course, she's in her room." Her mom said.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door "Hayleigh unlock the door please I need to talk to you." I really hoped she was okay. I knew she was in love with Jason you could tell. I need to know what going on because for all I know Lyla is being a hussy and doing whatever she can to get in Jason's pants.


	22. Soap

*Hayleigh's POV*

I laid there in bed crying, it was all I could seem to do at this point. I heard Paisley knocking at the door and I really didn't want to talk to her. I said between sobs "P-paisley go away!"

She kept knocking and said "No! Hayleigh open the door, we got to talk about this! Please let me in."

I sighed and walked over there still wrapped up in my blanket and opened the door. I went back over and flopped down on my bed, laying there bundled up. "S-so what did y-you want to talk a-about…"

Paisley laid down beside me because I wasn't sitting up, and said "What happened? I went over there to find you and you weren't there."

I looked at her, wiping my eyes but it was no use. I said "We-well we got in a-a fight and we both said some things and b-broke up…was she there when you went? P-please don't lie…"

She nodded and I just bit my lip trying to not break down again. She then said "Hayleigh come on let's go out, get some ice cream, rent a movie or two and we will have a girl's night! It will be so fun and you deserve it."

I slowly sit up and wiped my eyes, I didn't really want to but I agreed. I got up and threw my hair up, then said "Ok, let's go and get back…before I change my mind on going."

Paisley smiled, trying to make me happier and we left for the store. I sighed and teared up again "I feel so stupid! I knew better than this and should have never even took that chance. I knew it was too good to be true…" I looked out the window as we pulled in at the store.

After a while, we went in and I went straight to the ice cream "So what kind do we want? Cookie dough? Coffee? Chocolate chip? Or we leaning more towards frozen yogurt?"

Paisley smiled and answered "Get the chocolate chip and we will get frozen yogurt also!" She goes over and gets the thing of wild berry frozen yogurt. "This good?"

I nodded then grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hurry in the other direction. She just looked at me as I pulled her down the aisle with the tampons. I smiled a little at her confused face and said "sorry I don't really want to talk to Jason's parents, so we are hiding out."

She smiled and nodded in understanding. After a little bit, I looked at her and said "I wish Riggins was here, we would get him to buy some alcohol. But sparkling grape juice will have to be ok. Come on, we will just risk it."

We walked over to the juice aisle and I grabbed a bottle, going to check out. Just as I thought we might be home free I heard someone say my name. I gave Paisley my wallet and told her to checkout, turning around with my best fake smile. I said "Hello Joanne, Mitchell how are you?"

They both hugged me and she answered "Good, what happened today?"

I sighed and replied "Oh nothing really…just not L-" I stopped, I didn't want to cry "You know I really need to go, mom might get worried…It was nice seeing you, Bye!" I hurried to the car with Paisley. _Of course, just my luck!_

Once we got home we watched a bunch of movies, including my favorites _Legally Blonde_ and _Clueless._ It was a really good night and made me a lot happier than I thought it would. I knew Paisley would probably rather be with Matt but I am so glad she came to my rescue. I would still be lying in bed without her forcing me to get up.

Later that week, the day of the Powderpuff game came up. I had pictured this going much differently, but we would just wing it. I was going to look like a dying animal on the field but that was okay at this point. We got there and I was standing there with Paisley getting ready and said, semi-fangirling "Paisley you look adorable in Matt's Jersey!"

She started blushing and giggled "Thank you! I know it's not the moment you wanted but if it means anything you look great in Smash's Jersey."

I giggled "Well thank you, I think I look fabulous! And it was a last minute thing but I'll meet you out there." I walked out.

I was walking to the field and heard "Smash's jersey really?"

I turned around and smiled, saying "Well look who left their house, you here for Lyla?"

Jason got closer to me "No I am here to bring this blonde girl a jersey, but she apparently has a thing for Smash Williams now."

As much as I didn't want too, I could feel myself blushing. I replied "I thought she would be wearing it?"

He said "No, She is wearing Riggins, never even ask for it. Do you want it or I mean I can keep it?"

I took it and changed, they replied "well I got to go but I'd like to talk afterwards. Thanks for the jersey but mostly for coming." I ran out to the field.

I walked over to Paisley and she looked at me "you changed I see?"

I smiled and said "oh yeah, I did."

Matt huddled us and said "Guys no matter what we go out there and do we are winners! But beating Riggins would be pretty great too!"

I smiled as the game started, and Paisley threw the ball. Things were off to a good start, and the first half of the game going much better than I thought. We weren't half bad actually, the score was pretty much even.

Lyla got the ball and was making her way towards us, I couldn't stop myself, and she went down. "THIS IS FLAG FOOTBALL! YOU DON'T TACKLE!" She said.

I grabbed her flag and got up "We aren't loosing Garrity!" I walked off the field.

It was the last play of the game and Matt huddled us again "Ok we can either tie this game or win this game."

Paisley smiled and said "Let's do that 25 spin thingy!"

Matt chuckled and smiled at her "okay let's do it!"

We went back out and she called the play and ran with the ball all the way into the end zone. Matt ran down there and picked her up, spinning her around. "Babe you won the game!" He kissed her.

I smiled at them, they were so cute. I walked off the field and over to Jason "So, Mr. Street how bad did I look out there?"

He smiled "Well I think u did pretty good."

I blushed, trying my best to hide it. "I had to try my best to live up to the jersey, you know. Thanks for coming."

He smiled "oh hush and your welcome. So I know you probably think something happened the other night...between me and her but I promise it didn't. I promised you before that it wouldn't happen again and I plan on keeping that...I'm so sorry about what was said."

I sighed and looked away "I just don't know Jason...you still invited her over and it's really hard for me to trust you right now."

"Hayleigh I am so sorry! I know she came over and we just talked I promise. She is happy and wants to be with Riggins. I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

I teared up "Jason I just can't right now, I need time to think about it and everything. Please understand that and I still want to be with you but I got to be able to trust you first...you broke my heart the other day. It's just hard now..." I kissed his forehead and left with Paisley.

We got home and I walked in, thinking about everything. I did love him so much but I wasn't her and I would never be her...I just didn't know.

My mom smiled "Girls how was the game? Did you have fun?"

Paisley smiled and answered "Yes we won the game! Is it fine if I stay over again tonight?"

She smiled and hugged us both "yes that's fine Paisley! You should know you are always welcome."

I sighed and said "I'm going to change..." I left them in the kitchen and walked upstairs. I stood there in front of my mirror and teared up looking at his jersey.

My mom looked at Paisley and said "Is Hayleigh okay? Do you know?"

Paisley sighed "she's just upset over Jason and just unhappy I think...I wish she was happier...she really does love him."

I changed and walked downstairs. I stopped before I entered the kitchen, listening to them. My mom then said "yeah I hope she does love him...and not just feeling like she needs to do this, like she needs to take care of him. But if he makes her happy that's all I can ask for. I just worry about her."

I walked in and mom hugged me as Paisley went to change and she said "I love you Hayleigh Mae, and if Jason Street makes you happy then I want that for you. You are my little girl and I can't lose you too."

I hugged her back "I love you too mom and thank you he does." I poured me a cup of coffee "mom please don't tell Paisley about Ethan, at least not right now, I'll tell her..."

She looked at me "Does anyone know Hayleigh?"

I nodded and said "I told Jason one night when we were lying in bed but he's the only one."

She nodded and I walked upstairs to my room, where Paisley was. I sit on my bed with her and we put in a movie. But we weren't really watching it mostly talking about Boys and cheer.

Later that night, it was getting pretty late actually. We were just sitting eating popcorn and I heard something hit my window. I looked at Paisley and it happened again. I got up and went to the window and opened it, smiling "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Street? You could have just came to the door."

He smiled and said "Maybe I was trying to be romantic! Or I kind of couldn't get up your porch steps! You should come out here!"

"Ok one second!" I said, shutting my window and looked at Paisley "I'll be right back." I walked downstairs and outside. "Yes Jason?" I smiled at him.

"Hey, I love you so much" he said, smiling and handed me some flowers. "I thought about getting roses but remembered you liked daisies better."

I giggled "this is true!" I smiled looking at them "Thank you so much Jay, I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him.

He kissed me back, cupping my face the best he can. I smiled and looked at him "I want to be yours again Jason."

He smiled "I'd love that Hayleigh!" He kissed my hand, holding it. "So I also got this card but you might not be able to read it."

I smiled "oh I love you so much Jay." I took the card "I probably need to get back to my friend but you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yes I'd love that" he smiled and kissed me again. "I love you Hayleigh! Call me later."

I smiled and walked back in to paisley sitting there waiting. She said "What was that?"

I giggled and said "Sorry about leaving you, Jason brought me flowers." I smiled and looked at them.

She smiled and said "AWWW that's so sweet! What's the card say?"

I answered, smiling "I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."


	23. Soap - Part 2

*Hayleigh's POV*

She looked at me and said "Can I read it?!" She started reaching for my letter.

I held it closer to me "No, I want to read it first." I walked to the kitchen and put the flowers in water.

I smiled at them as Paisley walked into the room. I looked at her and she said "The flowers are beautiful" she smiled "give me the card Hayleigh, I'll read it to you."

I giggled at her offer "No! I'll read it and decide if you can read it or not. What if it says something private?"

Paisley smiled "No I am sure it is so cute, you are just worried I won't be able to read it, looking at the front of it." I poked at her playfully.

I looked down at the envelope in my hands _Hayleigh from Jason_ it read and was pretty much scribbles but looking at it, I was proud. I was so proud of him and being able to do that, I knew the troubles he was having. I then looked up at her and said "what do you mean by that?"

She sighed and looked at me "Hayleigh I didn't mean it like that, you know that! I was joking and it came out much worse than I wanted it to. It's super cute that he took the time and effort to write that."

I started to say something but I didn't want to fight with her. I didn't want to lose her, I just grabbed the vase of flowers "I'm going upstairs to bed..." I said, walking upstairs.

I got ready for bed and sit down on my bed, opening the letter. I looked down at it and smiled at his writing, he was the cutest thing. I couldn't help but love him so much more.

 _Hayleigh,_ __

 _I want to start with I love you, so much. I don't know why I didn't notice you before this. I knew you but was always with someone else. You deserve to be picked up off your feet and kissed. You deserve to have that power couple status and get your dream of getting a football players kiss, after the game. Ok I'm sorry, it probably sounds like we're breaking up. I just wish we had got together before all this happened. Then I could have treated you that way. You treat me amazingly and like nothing ever happened. That's one the many great things about you, the injury just goes away with you. You love me for me and I love you so much, every bit of you. I am still the guy I used to be with you. So if it means that much to you, I'll go to therapy on one condition. You have to go with me. Also what I said about going back to football. I know that scares you and I wouldn't do it, if you aren't okay with it. Like you told me in the hospital, there is more important things than football and you are one of them. From the moment you said that, I knew there was something special about you. You weren't there out of pity, you didn't sit around and tell me how sorry you were and how things would get better. I really hope you can read this and know that I love you and have nothing to worry about. You are the only one I want Hayleigh. I love how happy you are with doing nothing, but cuddling on the couch. I love how you smile brightens things up and your giggle is the cutest. I love watching you cheer because it makes you so happy. You are so beautiful and could have anyone you wanted, but you for some reason chose me. I love just having you around and you make my days better. I know you are probably like "oh you're so dorky!" But you are everything to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you so much Hayleigh Mae Porter._  
 _Love you, Jason Street_

I smiled so big and wiped my eyes, going over to hang it with the rest of the things on my corkboard. It was the cutest thing ever and I still couldn't believe it. I looked around and seen Paisley hadn't come upstairs _I guess I should go find her!_ I thought as I walked downstairs. She then stopped me holding a picture and said "Hayleigh who is this?"

I looked down, it was a picture of me and my brother. I was 13 and he was 17 in the picture, the year he died. It was after a game, he was still in uniform and I had went to hug him. I looked away, tearing up and said "W-where did you f-find that?"

She looked at me and noticed I had started crying, and said "Hey Hayleigh are you okay? Was the letter bad?"

I shook my head and replied "N-no, it was a cute letter" I took the picture from her and looked at it "but I ask where you found this…"

She looked at me and said "Was I not supposed to see it? I just didn't want to come upstairs, you seemed upset. So I decided to look around and I found it in the office, it was hanging in there. I was just looking at it, thought it might have been an old boyfriend or something. Sorry Hayleigh…"

I looked down and handed her the picture bad "okay, well I don't know why you would snoop around in there but please put it back and come to bed…it's nothing and not an old boyfriend." I walked upstairs to my room crying, I didn't need this tonight. I wanted to wait to talk about that. I heard her coming up the stairs and I wiped my tears away, trying to calm down. We didn't say anything we just laid there in bed, I felt bad that I got upset like that. I didn't want her mad at me…

The next morning, I woke up and Paisley had left she had left a note that said she had left to go home and talk to her mom. But for some reason I felt it was about me and how last night went. I hoped that today would be better though, I was going to hang out with Jay. He could make me happy on my worst days and I loved being with him.

After getting ready and getting everything, I drove on over there. I smiled at the door, knocking and he came to the door. I smiled at him and said "Hey Jay! You ready to go?"

He smiled at me and replied "Yes I am ready to go, we are going out to the lake right? And were you able to read the letter baby?"

I smiled and kissed his lips softly "Yes I was and yes we are. I love you so much Jason Street." I smiled and waved bye to his parents, leaving. After helping him into the car, I drove towards the lake "I am so happy to spend today with you, Street!"

He smiled and I felt him grab my free hand and kiss the back of it. It gave me butterflies and I knew I was probably blushing, which only made me feel it worst. He looked over at me "I love you Hayleigh."

I smiled and said "I love you too Jason!"

We finally got to the lake and I parked my car. I smiled, leaning over towards him and he cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back with so much passion, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled away, biting my lip "You ready to get out babe?"

He smiled "Yeah I guess I am"

I giggled and got out and helped him out, against what he wanted. He made me so happy, just being with him. We got out on the pier, it was such a pretty day and I sit down and look at him, just admiring him and he looked at me, chuckling "What are you doing?"

I giggled "oh you know just looking at my boyfriend, is that a problem?" I reached you and put his breaks on "Come down here."

He looked at me kind of shocked but then nodded. I smiled watching him and then pulled him close. I started kissing all over him and he said "Hayleigh you are the best."

I giggled "Aww thank you Jay."

He smiled and said "I think I am going to start helping Matt, he could use it and you always say I need to leave the house."

I smiled "You do! And that sounds like a great idea, I do believe Matt could use the help. And he would getting help from the best with you."

He looked at me "oh Hayleigh I am not the best and you know that. If I was I wouldn't-"

I cut him off and said "Oh stop Jay! You are amazing and you know that. Anyone would be lucky to work with you." I kissed his nose "When are you starting with Saracen? I think we should get in the lake." I stood up and took off my clothes to the bikini, I had under them.

He answered "I don't know yet, got to talk to him about that." He smiled "You are so beautiful and I don't think that's a good idea for me."

I blushed "Thank you Street and trust me you are getting in the lake with me." I jumped in and then smiled up at him "Your turn now!"

He looked at me and chuckled "How are you going to go back and tell my parents, I drown in the lake." He took his shirt off.

I giggled "Oh shut up! You aren't going to drown I promise."

He smiled and said "Okay if you say so Hayleigh."

I smiled and watched him work his way off the pier. I wrapped my arms around him after he hit the water, smiling "see Jay, you didn't drown."

He chuckled and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, holding him close.

We stayed there in the lake for what felt like forever. He had his head laid back on my shoulder and his legs propped up. We just stayed like that talking and it was so amazing. I could stay in this moment forever.

After a while, we got done playing in the lake and got out. We sat there around the fire, I had somehow managed to build. I watched him hold his can of Coke so cutely and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much Jason, today has been so amazing!"

I grabbed the bag on marshmallows and threw one at him, hitting him in the face. I giggled and he chuckled, picking it up throwing it back at me.

After our marshmallow fight, there was little white blobs all over the ground. He smiled and pulled out a small black box and struggled to open it. I watched him and I couldn't help but get nervous. _Was it what I thought it was_? I then laid my hands on top his and helped him open the small box.

I gasped and looked at the ring in his hands. _What was he doing!_ I thought and he looked at me and said "I love you Hayleigh Mae and you have changed my life so much. You have been the best thing that has happened to me and I promise to love you from now on. And I want to give you this promise ring."

I smiled looking at it, it was so beautiful. I then said tearing up "I love you too Jason and thank you so much, it's beautiful. You have made me the happiest I've been in a long time and I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be with you everyday Street." I looked down at the promise ring again, it was so stunning I thought. I smiled and kissed him with everything in me.


	24. Tailgate Town

-Paisley's POV-

I woke up and looked over at Hayleigh, she was still asleep. I got up and got ready to leave, I packed my stuff up and got dressed. By the time I was all ready to go she was still asleep. I sighed and wrote her a note not wanting to wake her up.

 _Dear Hayleigh,_

 _I left early this morning because I needed to go home and talk to my Mom. I'll text you, I hope you have a good day see you soon._ __

 _Love, Paisley_

I left her house and went to Matts. I know I lied to her but I didn't want to tell her the real reason as to why I left. Last night I asked about the picture and she kind of got really mean and just said the rudest thing. She was like so mad over it and I don't know why. I decided that she needed some space so I'm going to go see Matt today. I knocked on the door and sighed bringing my suit case closer to my body.

"Paisley is everything okay? I mean it's not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, it's just, the other day, you ran away so quick and I haven't heard or seen you in a couple days so I thought something was wrong and you." Matt said.

I giggled and stopped him there "Matt everything's fine, I just needed to help Hayleigh but she's fine now with Jason. She doesn't need me much anymore. So I was wondering if we could go on a date. I mean you don't have to if you're watching your grandma I was just wondering, you know I feel bad for just running away from you like that the other day."

He chuckled and stopped me in my sentence and hugged me "I'll get ready, do you want to stay tonight?" He smiled grabbing my bags and putting them in his room.

"Yes please, if that's okay, I don't really want to go home." I sat down on his bed and he nodded.

"Of course it is, I'll be right back." Matt changed his clothes and told his grandma what we were doing then came in his room. "I'm ready!" He smiled and helped me up.

"Thank you, where should we go tonight?" I asked curious.

"Well that's a surprise." Wait, What? Surprise, what does he mean by surprise? He didn't think I was coming over how would he even plan a surprise?

"What? How did you plan a surprise?" I was so confused.

"Well when you get ready to go somewhere you think of things and ask for help." He smiled and held my hand while walking down the street.

 _That makes a lot more sense_. I thought as we walked towards the football field. I was confused as to what was going on but in order to keep it a surprise he covered me eyes and led me towards the field. I smiled excitedly, what did he have done on the field?! Matt removed his hands and I gasped. The field had a blanket, a picnic basket, and some candles here and there. Tim and Smash were hiding in the bleachers, pretty awfully may I add. Tim smuggled some wine in there too, it was the sweetest thing anyone's done for me.

"Matt this is...oh wow." I smiled and kissed him passionately, I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" He blushed and looked down, you could tell he was nervous I wouldn't like it.

"No Matt I don't." I grabbed his hand and he frowned, you could tell he felt so awful. "Matty I'm kidding, I love it!" I giggled and walked towards the blanket. His face lit up and he followed me.

"I'm glad you like it Paisley." He smiled and poured some wine into our cups.

"I wish always like it because you're always there." I blushed and sipped some wine.

We had a blast just sitting there talking, we also might be a bit drunk because we drank all the wine. I smiled and took my shoes off and grabbed Matts hand.

"Let's dance and have some fun!" I laughed and he laughed at me, he pulled me close to him and we slow danced.

It felt great to be in his arms, I rested my head on his shoulder listening to his heart beat as we danced. All of a sudden you hear _How To Save A Life_ by The Fray playing in the background. I giggled at Smash and Tim but it was a nice song and I'm glad they put it on.

"Paisley I got to tell you something." Matt said.

I looked up at Matt and smiled "Yes Matt?"

He took a deep breath and smiled softly "I love you." He said softly and looked into my eyes, he was shaking a bit.

I know we already said this to each other but I loved hearing him say it. When Matt says I love you it's literally music to my ears. "I love you too Matt, I love you so so so much." I let go of him and looked down blushing.

"You're adorable." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

I smiled and hugged back "YES HE DID IT! HE SAID I LOVE YOU!" You heard Smash stand up and yell with excitement. Matt blushed and I laughed at Smash's response, Tim pulled him back down onto the bleachers and smacked him.

"He's already said that stupid!" Tim said quiet loudly.

"Let's get out of here." I said smiling, we went back to Matt's house and laid in his bed making out for the longest time.

"Paisley," Matt breathed heavy, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Matt looked away not able to make eye contact, I smiled and hugged him.

"Matty you're the sweetest." We stayed awake for the longest time watching Mary Poppins, Rodger Rabbit, and a lot of other older films. I paused the movie and frowned looking at him. "Can we talk...?"

He looked at me confused and pulled me close "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"Last night I was with Hayleigh and we were hanging out and I found a picture of her with some boy and I asked who he was and she just got mad and yelled at me...it looked like her in a guy's body, but it can't be a sibling she's an only child." I drowned thinking about it, I cuddled up to him holding onto him tightly.

"Maybe she does have a sibling and something happened to them so she doesn't want to talk about it, or maybe it's just a friend who happens to look a bit like her. She'll tell you with time don't worry." He kissed my forehead and held me close. He was right, no matter how bad I wanted to deny it he was.

"But why did she have to yell at me? She's my best friend in the whole world, she should be able to talk to me about all this. Why if she hiding things from me? It hurts..." I frowned and played with the blanket.

"Maybe she's afraid of what to say to you or maybe it's too hard for her. Things happen in people's life's that we don't want to bring up. Like my Mom, I don't ever want to talk about her, it hurts me so much to even think about what happened but I'm bringing her up now. It'll happen with time, don't worry." I frowned and held his hand, I hated when he was right, but he was really right.

"You're right Matt." I sighed and held onto him he rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"I'm always right." He chuckled and I laughed, he was so adorable.

The next day I got ready for school, I didn't want to go and see Hayleigh, I had a feeling she was still extremely mad at me for snooping and finding that picture but I had to know. I went to practice and started to stretch when Hayleigh came over.

"Hey Hayleigh." I said looking at her she looked at me and smiled softly.

"Hey Paisley, I thought you were mad with me?" I looked at her confused.

"No I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" I scratched the back of my head.

"You left saying you needed to talk to your Mom, but I know you went with Matt, Tim and Smash. Laundry told me…" I frowned feeling awful.

"I felt really bad for snooping around your house. I'm really sorry Hayleigh I was trying to avoid hurting you by giving you space but I ended up hurting you more, I feel awful." She smiled softly at some and hugged back.

"It's okay Paisley, don't worry." Hayleigh said.

"Really? You're not mad?" I was in shock.

"I'm not mad I just wish you didn't see that picture." She sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"May I ask you what the picture is about? Who is that?" I waited for her answer.

She teared up and took a deep breath, _I really hope she tells me._ I thought as she said "Can it wait till after practice?"


	25. Wings

*Hayleigh's POV*

"May I ask you what the picture is about? Who is that?" I heard Paisley ask.

I teared up and took a deep breath,then said "Can it wait till after practice?" I wiped my eyes and started to stretch. I didn't want to do this, I had never told anyone about him other than what I told Jason that night. It was the worst I have had to deal with and I just tried to make it all disappear. And it had until she had found the picture, now I don't know how to handle all of this.

As I stood there stretching, I got caught up in my thoughts as I did a lot. Thinking back to some of my favorite moments, like a little movie in my head. Most of them were when we still lived in Dallas, I didn't have many favorite times in Dillon but the day at the lake was one of them.

" _Ethan are you coming?! It's starting!" I hollered from the couch into the kitchen. "The ladies are going to be out of the limo before you get in here!"_

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said, smiling and sit down beside me with a bowl of popcorn "I don't know why I even what this with you. It's such a girly show!"_

 _I picked up a piece of popcorn and threw at him "Oh you know you love it Ethan!" I giggled and continued to watch The Bachelor with him. He was literally the best brother I could have ever ask for, he was my best friend. We seemed to be together any time he was home unless his girlfriend was there, but I liked her so that wasn't a big deal._

I was snapped out of it when everyone started practicing the routine. I looked over at Paisley and frowned, at the thought of telling her after practice. We went through the routine several times until everyone pretty much had it down, we only had a few more days to work on it. That is if we were going to do it at this week's game.

Once practice was over, Paisley came over there and said "Can we talk now?"

I frowned and gathered my things, replying "Can we not here? I would rather not cry in front of everyone…You can come over to my house if you want." I looked down "I got this the other day for Jay." I showed her my promise ring.

She smiled, saying "Oh My Gosh Hayleigh it's beautiful! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me "of course we can talk at your house."

I smiled and told her she could ride with me in she wanted, as we were driving _The Red Hot Chili Peppers_ came on the radio. She said "Oh Matt and Landry loves them!" and she turned it up.

I tried my best to not tear up and started thinking about the band she was jamming out too.

" _Hayleigh, you are literally the slowest person ever! How long does it take you to get ready?" Ethan chuckled from the hallway._

 _I giggled and came out of my room "Ok let's go! Are you excited?"_

 _He nodded as we left driving to the Smirnoff Music Centre here in Dallas, I see how excited he was just by looking at him. The Red Hot Chili Peppers was one of his favorite bands and I liked them pretty good. We got there and it was really crowded, he grabbed my arm all protectively and said "We need to stay right with me okay, I don't what I would do if I lost you Hayleigh!"_

 _I smiled and hugged him tightly "I love you, Ethan!"_

 _He hugged me back and replied "I love you too, Hayleigh."_

I sighed and pulled into my driveway, grabbing my cheer bag from the backseat. We walked in and I told my parents we were home, then went upstairs. I teared up and looked down "Paisley…the guy in the p-picture" I stopped, trying to calm down "I know you want me to tell you, and I wish I could. But I can't and I am so sorry about that…just go downstairs and ask my mom, tell her I told you too."

She looked at me concerned "Are you sure?"

I nodded and she left the room walking downstairs to where my mom was in the office. She looked at my mom and said kind of quietly "Hey, Mrs. Porter?"

She looked up and smiled "Hey, Paisley! Are you okay darling?"

Paisley sighed and said "Yes I'm okay I seen this picture the other day" she pointed to the picture framed on the desk "And I ask Hayleigh, she teared up and told me to ask you. So who is it?"

She picked up the frame and held it in her hands, looking at it then up at Paisley. She said "It's a picture of my babies, it was back when we lived in Dallas after a football game. Neither of them wanted to take a picture that night but I think it was the last picture of them together. Hayleigh was 13 and Ethan was 17, losing him was the hardest thing ever. Worst nightmare as a mother and I didn't know how to go on with life for months. It hurt everyone...but Hayleigh was really hurt though." She teared up.

Paisley frowned and said "I am really sorry...I thought Hayleigh was an only child."

Shelly wiped her eyes "its okay Paisley, Hayleigh hasn't ever told anyone here in Dillon. She's been really private since it happened, Callie was her friend since we moved and doesn't know."

She sighed and then said "You don't have to answer but can I ask what happened to him?"

I got to the door and heard Paisley's question and thought about walking away. I walked in and my mom motioned for me to come there, she could I was about to break. I walked over to her, she pulled me down on her lap and wrapped her arms around me. I cried, holding on to her and said "I-I love you m-mommy."

She kissed my head "Oh I love you too, Hayleigh! It's okay, calm down. Mommy has got you." She said, rubbing my back.

I calmed down, sniffling and she wiped my eyes "You are so amazing Hayleigh! You don't deserve to hurt like this baby." She said still holding me and looked at Paisley "Paisley I am sorry to cut you off, you asked what darling?"

Paisley sighed "It was nothing. Not a very important question anyway."

I looked up at mom and said "She ask what happened to Ethan…"

"Yea, that is what I ask but you don't have to say if you don't want too." Paisley said.

My mom sighed "No I'll tell you…it happened and keeping it a secret from you Paisley isn't going to fix it."

"Mom, I'm going to go make some coffee, I'll make you a cup too…I love you" I said and got up leaving the room.

Shelly looked down "Hayleigh still won't talk about it or even be around when it's talked about…Well I don't even know where to begin." She took a deep breathe "He was 17 and it was his junior year and Hayleigh was in 8th grade. They were so close and the sweetest children you could have ever ask for. He was the wide receiver on the football team there, and we tried to go to every game. It was the state Quarter finals, he took a really big hit and…" She started crying and sit there for a minute trying to calm back down.

Paisley said "You don't have to continue if you don't want too."

"He laid there and wasn't moving, when the coach out to him he was unconscious…he didn't wake up after that. It left like my world ending, when we seen him like that and Hayleigh was just a mess. Once we got to hospital, they told us it wasn't good, that he had a lot bleeding and was in surgery. He came out of surgery, he lived for three days but he wasn't awake so we never got to tell him we loved him or goodbye. After that happened, everyone in the whole city wanted to be your friend and tell you how sorry they were. I didn't ever what to leave the house and I didn't want Hayleigh out of my sight. She was just unraveling and wanted to quit all together, she did homeschooling the rest of that year. My husband was the opposite and never wanted to be home, said he couldn't take being there. We just couldn't stay there and that summer we moved to Dillon."

"I am so sorry about all of that, I know it had to be such a hard thing to go through." Paisley said "We can go in there to Hayleigh, she said she was making coffee"

Shelly nodded and they walked into the kitchen, where I was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. My mom said "Well Hayleigh what are you doing? I figured you might be going out this evening with Jason."

I smiled at her "I'm just coloring, and no Jay is out with Matt, Tim, and Smash. So we can just have a girl's night."


	26. Golden

-Paisley's POV-

"I'm just coloring, and no Jay is out with Matt, Tim, and Smash. So we can just have a girl's night." Hayleigh smiled and patted the seat next to her for her Mom to sit down.

I leaned against the island in the kitchen watching them. "Why don't we make cookies and watch movies all night?" Mrs. Porter suggested holding Hayleigh close to her.

I smiled and nodded whiling looking at Hayleigh for her response.

"Sure!" She smiled and looked at Mrs. Porter hopeful, I could tell Shelly missed doing things so when Hayleigh asked her face just lit up.

I smiled at their Mother Daughter relationship. I wish I had that with my Mom, I've never been that close to my Mom. I've never called her Mommy or cried into her chest like Hayleigh did earlier. I've always wanted to but I was just not that close to my Mom.

"Paisley can you grab the block of chocolate from the cabinet behind you?" Mrs. Porter asked while pointing to the exact cabinet. I turned around and grabbed chocolate and vanilla setting them down on the table. "Hayleigh do you and Paisley want to go to the store and buy any sweet thing you want? Just don't spend $50." Mrs. Porter giggled grabbing a 50 from her purse.

Hayleigh smiled and hugged her tightly running upstairs to get her shoes. "Thank you Mrs. Porter that's really nice of you to let us do this." I said smiling at her, she smiled back and handed the money to me.

"Of course Paisley! You're like a daughter to me you know, I'm so glad you're there for Hayleigh no matter what. I know tonight was a bit rough but I'm glad we finally told you." I teared up thinking about the whole thing but smiled through it.

Hayleigh's had it really hard and I honestly felt so awful. No one should have gone through everything they did. Hayleigh came downstairs and said goodbye to her Mom and we left to go to the store. "Hayleigh I need to tell you something." I bit my lip and gripped the steering wheel. She told me about her backstory with Ethan and everything, it's only fair if I tell mine.

"What's wrong?" Hayleigh looked at me concerned.

I was really nervous to tell her about my life, I mean it wasn't as bad as hers but I really feel like I should tell her. "I want to tell you more about me, like...my life before I moved to Dillon." I parked the car I'm the parking lot of the store and looked over at her.

She sat there ready to listen getting comfortable "Go on." She said, sitting there in the car looking at me.

"Okay so my Mom and Dad lived in Cefalù Italy back when my Mom was pregnant. It's a beautiful town really, the ocean is a beautiful teal blue, kind of like the Caribbean, the buildings are sort of old fashioned but beautiful, they have meaning behind them, like once you look at them you see history. Anyway, my parents were engaged to be married later on that year. The thing is, ever sense they were together they've always fought about anything, like where they live, money, why did someone not come home from lunch at work, were to eat, if they need to lose weight, why they're together, how they're going to take care of me, why my Mom didn't have a job, just many pointless things. The day they found out they're having a girl they talked about baby names. My Dad is 100% Italian, he's grown up there, lived there his whole life, and his Great great great grandparents lived there, so he wanted his daughter to have a traditional Italian name. My Mom is from Dillon Texas. She met my Dad one day on vacation, she wanted a traditional American name for me. My Dad wanted me to be named Alessandra Camilla Garfagnni, but my Mom wanted Paisley Renée Hale. They would constantly fight about it, one day my Dad came home from work and they started to talk about it again and start fighting. Eventually the fight led to other subjects than the baby name and they ended up calling off the wedding. My Mom and Dad split. We went to live with my aunt in Cefalù, my Dad left the town and went to Venice Italy and met another women who he married. I lived with my Mom and aunt in Italy until I turned 6, my Mom missed Dillon and decided to move back. I only knew Italian so when I moved back home I learned to speak English and adjusted to being American. Once I started school I noticed my voice was different from everyone's since I had an accent. The kids bullied me and called me names but I told my Mom and she taught me how to kill people with kindness. After the whole never seeing or knowing my dad and being bullied I learned to think positively and do whatever it takes to fit in. That's why I'm so nice, I hide my emotions behind my smile. I could be screaming on the inside but on the outside you don't even know what's wrong with me. I cheer because all the American films I've seen Cheerleaders are a huge thing so I became one, yes I waited tell my senior year to try out but I was too afraid all the other years because I didn't build up my optimism yet. So that's my story..." I looked down at my hands thinking about everything I just told her. It all came up like word vomit I couldn't stop myself for one second.

"Whoa...Paisley I'm so sorry you don't know your Dad that must be hard." Hayleigh grabbed my hand comfortingly but I just shrugged.

"It is what it is." I sighed and we walked in forgetting about everything just shared in the car.

We were way too busy choosing what ice cream we want and what kind of brownies. We laughed making jokes and getting chips and things to have a perfect girl's night.

We returned to Hayleigh's house and made homemade avocado face mask in our pajamas. "Hayleigh you look a little green are you feeling alright?!" Her mom joked, we laughed and shook our heads.

"Mom you're so lame!" Hayleigh laughed and grabbed the chips. "What movie should we watch first?" Hayleigh walked over to look at their collection.

"Can we watch The Great Gatsby?!" I asked, I loved that movie so much, even though it was older it was it was a classic.

"That's a fantastic movie why don't we watch it?!" Mrs. Porter chipped in smiling.

Hayleigh scanned the shelves for it looking multiple times back and forth until she came a crossed it. "Ah ha! Found it!" Hayleigh smiled slipping it into the DVD player.

We all gathered around with popcorn, chips, pizza, and ice cream. This was honestly what I needed, I love Matt but I've missed Hayleigh and that whole fight we had was so dumb! I'm so glad she's my best friend again. I grabbed a blanket and shared it with Hayleigh while smiling at the movie and how adorable it is.

Mrs. Porter ended up going to bed early because she had to get up early but Hayleigh and I stayed up watching movie after movie. We watched Gatsby, Clueless, Scooby Doo, and Power puff girls, literally anything and everything under the sun. We laughed so hard tears were falling down our cheeks making it look like we were crying.

"Hayleigh? Haaaayyleigh?" I poked her slightly to see if she was still awake. It was 5AM and I looked at my phone. Matt should be ready to go for his morning jog, I slowly escaped going outside and called Matt.

"Hello?" A husky voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hey Matt did I wake you?" I sat down in the chair on the porch leaning back while watching the sunrise.

"No I needed to get up to run, how's Hayleigh's going?" He adjusted himself under the covers to sit up.

"It's really fun! We've stayed up watching a bunch of movies and TV shows while talking about anything and everything! I had a ball last night with her and her Mom." I smiled playing with a button on my shirt. You could hear the smile appear on Matts face.

"I'm glad you had fun beautiful. You deserved it after everything that's gone on." He paused for a few moments. He didn't hear anything on his end of the phone. "Paisley? Baby?" He was confused to no response. He checked to see if he was still on the call getting a bit worried when he heard a soft snore come from my end of the line. A wide smile appeared on his face and he chuckled to himself. "Goodnight beautiful I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and I fell asleep were I was laying on the porch. All the fun last night wore me out.


	27. Lightning

*Hayleigh's POV*

I was sitting there in class talking to Tyra, when we heard a loud noise out towards the field. It seem to make everyone wonder what it was and we soon found out it was a chemical spill down at the field.

School was let out early in case the spill bothered it too. I was always happy to go home early, well I was actually going to Jason's but either way. I drove over there and walked in "Hey Jay! So I have another one of my crazy ideas."

He smiled at me "well you are here early" he said pulling me close and kissing me "now what is this crazy idea?"

I kissed back, smiling "Well I think it would be an amazing idea since you are hanging out with the guys more now and you are now 'Coach Street' so I think you should go back to school."

He chuckled a bit but I could see the uneasiness he was feeling, then he said "well, if I must say so myself 'Coach Street' has such a ring to it. But with the hearing tomorrow and everyone already hates us for doing that…maybe I should just get my GED. How will I even catch up?"

I giggled "Yes it is does, its very attractive!" I kissed his nose and then replied "Well I would help you catch up and I know that's hard but the hearing will pass. I would be there and the guys. I mean what could it hurt?"

I smiled pulling me close "Okay, we will see how the hearing and the game goes then decide about next week. I love you Hayleigh and so guess what?"

I smiled, sitting there on his lap "I love you too Jay and what?"

I sat there wondering what it could be, when he said "Well I have been working towards this with Herc, you remember Herc right? Well I – you know what just come on and I will just show you." He smiled as I got up off his lap. "Oh yeah Hayleigh, when is this therapy thing?" he ask, while he was putting on his shoes.

I smiled and went outside with him and everything that this could be was running through my mind. We got out to his jeep and he opened the door, I watched him as he got into the jeep. I smiled at him doing it and said "Well look at you! Is this what you have been doing all day?" I giggled a little.

"Maybe it was, is that a problem Hayleigh Mae?" he chuckled and reached to shut the door. "Please put the chair in the back and get in!" He said, patting the passenger seat.

I giggled, shaking my head and did as he said. I got in and he smiled at me, I cupped his face and kissed his lips gently. "I love you so much, Jason Street! Now are we going somewhere?"

He smiled and replied "I love you too" it took a minute but he finally got it started and looked over at me "Do you trust me?"

I giggled "I got in the car didn't I?"

He nodded and chuckled, pulling out. We didn't really go anywhere, just drove around town. It was actually nice to do and just be with him. Later that evening, we stopped at the Alamo Freeze and ordered Milkshakes, talking to Smash and Matt.

Smash brought us our milkshakes and he said "Street! We are gonna go to state for you man! We gonna win then you're gonna go with us right?"

He grabbed his milkshake and replied "yes you know since I am Saracen's quarterback coach and how could I miss the state game!"

Smash smiled and I giggled at them acting like such guys. Even though it was hilarious to see I was so glad he was becoming ok with himself. I loved seeing him out, smiling and laughing with friends. "So man when are you gonna come back to school? We need you back Street!" Smash said.

Jason smiled and looked at me, replying "Well she was talking about that earlier. I don't know if I'm going to come back, she wants me too. It will probably be after football season anyway."

That night when we got back to his house, I looked at him "so I should probably go home, I mean you have the hearing is in the morning." I kissed him "I really enjoyed today with you, I love you Jay."

He kissed back and looked at me "I love you too Hayleigh, and thanks so much for trusting me today. It meant everything to me."

I smiled and kissed him once more "always babe." I walked over to my car and started to get in but heard him say something. "What did you say?"

He looked at me "You could just stay and go with in the morning you know? I mean I know you don't have clothes but you could go get some. If you want, that is."

"Seriously Jay?" I said looking at him.

He smiled and came over to me "one hundred percent."

I nodded, smiling and left going home. I got home and told my parents that I was staying with him. I grabbed some clothes, purposely forgetting pajamas so I could borrow some. I picked out a cute dress, so I could at look nice tomorrow and carried it out to the car.

After talking to my parents for a little bit about everything, I finally got back to Jason's house. I walked to the door with my bag and it was locked. Of course I thought and went around to his window. I smiled and pried the window open.

He rolled over looking at me, laughing and said "Why are you climbing through my window baby?"

I smiled and closed the window "Well the front door happened to be locked. So can I borrow some pajamas?"

He chuckled and told me get a shirt out of the closet. I did and crawled into bed, cuddling close to him. "I love you Jason, I love you so much!" I kissed him passionately.

He kissed back, holding me close "I love you more, Hayleigh! Not fighting me on this, you'd lose."

The next I woke in his arms, just like I had fell asleep. He was the best thing I had and I still couldn't believe he was mine. I smiled up at him and then leaned up to kiss his nose, going off to get ready.

I looked in the mirror after I was ready, I had on a navy dress with a beige cardigan, a long necklace and beige heels. I finished up on my hair and went back to Jason's room and smiled at him. "Well don't you look snazzy today babe." I said and kissed him. "I mean it, you look really nice."

He smiled at me "Thanks, so do you Hayleigh, you are beautiful you know that right. I am really glad you are here with me, I love you."

"I love you too Jay." I smiled and we left with his parents, going to the hearing. I could see the uneasiness in his face and I reached over kissing his cheek, whispering it would be okay. I knew this was not what he wanted, it actually really bothered him and I hated that for him. He was becoming everything to me and seeing him upset, made me upset. I sat there the whole way just holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

We got inside and honestly, this was something I was dreading and it wasn't even for me. I just hated the feeling and I knew how much he dreaded it so that made it worst. I sat there beside him, listening to one of the lawyers talk. He said "So when the court lets us out on judgement, all you're going to have is Coach Taylor and you can take him for all he has. You can double it."

The other Lawyer said "I don't care who pays us, but I want you to have a good look at that boy right there!" He points over to Jason "Because when I put him on the stand in his wheelchair to tell his story, there is not a jury in this county that give us three times what it is we are asking."

I rubbed his arm, looking at him when he said "Is that all I am? Some crippled boy you can wheel out in front of a bunch of people to make some money off me. Y'all are acting like I am some brain dead idiot who will never get a job again. Seriously Mom, Dad I know this has been so hard on you but we are not here to win the Lottery. So how about I write down what I want and we call it a night." He grabbed a pencil and got a figure wrote down and looked at my mom "Will this cover the debt, saves the house right?"

She looked at him and squeezed his hand "Jason, I just want you to be ok. I want you to have a good life." She said getting upset.

He said, holding her hand "Mom I am going to be fine, you just have to have faith in me okay."

She nodded and he handed the paper to the lawyers, to look over. After a few minutes everyone came to an agreement on the offer and it was over. When we started to leave I kissed him temple and said, in a hushed tone "I love you Jason Street."

He smiled a little up at me "I love you too."

Later on, that Friday I got home from school and changed really quickly. I was going to meet Jason and go to the game with him. I really hoped they could pull out this win and then the Dillon Panthers go to state. They are playing tonight in a cow pasture but I still think they can pull it off.

The game was completely sold out and we were playing the Brant Vikings. It was crazy how many people were out here at this homemade field ready for the game. We got there and I kissed him then went over to the cheerleaders, I could tell they were all excited. We were warming up and the game was getting ready to start, you could feel the excitement beaming from everyone.

The game starts out with the Panthers getting the ball first, they make a play and fumble the ball. The Vikings get the ball and run it all the way into a touchdown, then make another pass to make it 8 to nothing. Just at the moment you hear it thunder and looked over at Paisley as the rain starts to pour.

There is under four minutes left to go in the half and it is still pouring the rain, we were all soaked and the field was just a mud hole. Saracen then passes the ball off to Riggins on the left side, but the mud causes him to fall and the ball fumbles out of bounds.

We were standing there watching the game between cheers. Saracen hands the ball off to Riggins and he makes the first down before going down in the mud again. For the next play Saracen fakes it and throws the ball up high, down the field to Smash. Smash runs the ball all the way into the end zone for the Panthers first touchdown. Smash scored another two points on the next play and tied up the game.

At the half of the game the referee suggests to stop the game but the teams come to the decision to keep going and finish the game. The Panthers get one more shot to get this win, Saracen passes the ball long down the field to Smash and he cuts right running up the field. Smash gets taken down and they have 19 seconds left on the clock.

Saracen sets up for a spiked ball to stop the clock but doesn't spike it and goes for the touchdown. Riggins blocks him from a tackle as he keeps running, and makes it into the end zone. Matt Saracen won the game for the Dillon Panthers, we are going to state.

The players knelt down on the field and Smash said a prayer "Lord, Thank you for the privilege to play this game that we love father. And that we play true God tonight, in spite of the rain and the cold. You allowed us to player with honor, pride, and heart, Lord, help us to press on forward knowing that no matter what our destiny and our future is secure in your hands God. Its in the mightiest name of Jesus, that we pray Lord. Amen."

After the prayer, Paisley ran from the sideline to Matt, jumping into his arms. They fell into the mud and she said "I will always love you, Matt Saracen!" He kissed her and rolled her into the mud.

I smiled at them and ran over to Jason and kissed him, cupping his face. He smiled kissing back and said "We're going to state!"

I giggled and he kissed me again as Coach Taylor walked over there and said "You did a great job, Matt Saracen was a changed Quarterback tonight."


	28. Thank U's

-Paisley's POV-

I ran over to Matt and jumped out in his arms smiling. He laughed and we slipped into the mud. "I will always love you Matt Saracen. " I smiled and he kissed me, I was so proud of him. He has gotten so much better then when he first started playing, I'm so proud of my Matty.

He smiled and rolled me over in the mud so he's on top of me and I'm under him. I laughed and wiggled a bit and put some mud in his hair laughing. "Oh hey!" He said, laughing and put some in my hair.

Oh this is where we're going?! I grabbed more mud and rubbed it all over his face but made sure he could still see. He laughed and got up grabbing more, "you ready for this?" He smirked at me and said "Of course!"

I smirked grabbing some and throwing it at him laughing. He laughed at me and threw some back we kept doing that for an hour until we we're completely drenched in mud. "I surrender! My jersey surrenders! I think we need to wash our uniforms and go to bed." I giggled and hugged him kissing him lightly.

"Let's go home." He said and we walked to his house, I gave him a kiss saying our goodbyes.

The next day I woke up excited to see Matt again. I was still so excited and proud of him for winning last night to go to state! I got dressed and hurried over to the school looking everywhere for him. I walked up to the school and saw the back of his head. "MATTY!" I screamed and ran up jumping into his arms making us fall over.

he laughed and kissed me, "Hey what was that for?!" He chuckled helping me up.

"I'm just happy to see you! Where you able to sleep last night? I wasn't able to. I'm still on a high I've missed you so much and I'm so proud of you! You won the game, Matt were going to State!" I smiled jumping excitedly and hugged him.

He smiled really wide, you could tell her was proud of himself for winning "I'm excited but we have to practice, I have to practice today. I won't be able to hang out after practice because I'm staying for a bit to practice more." He said grabbing my hand.

I was happy for him but at the same time I was worried. He's so excited but you could tell he was beating himself up in his head about it. He wasn't prepared for state and he knew that, but he didn't want to let me down, the team down, the school, or the town down. Football is this towns life and Matt feels the pressure on his shoulders. "Okay babe but please don't over work yourself and enjoy your victory!" I smiled and kissed his cheek walking into the school with him.

Smash came over and shook him a bit then did their "bro" hug. Tim smiled and waved at him, as we walked to his locker everyone would come up to him and say congratulations and gave him hugs and took pictures with him like he was someone famous. I stay back and watched how happy he was to be getting all this attention. He opened his locker and there were freshly baked cookies with a note inside that says,

Good luck at State Matt. Thanks for the win! Go Panthers!

Xoxoxo

He looked over at me and smiled, asking "You didn't have to make these."

I giggled and shook my head "I didn't Matty." I grabbed one and ate it, "but whoever did makes awesome cookies!" I giggled and are my cookie as Lyla came over.

"Oh Matt I see you got my cookies. How are they?" She smiled and leaned against the locker on his right hand side.

I got really Jealous all of a sudden, I knew she did that to be nice but I didn't like it at all "They're good thanks Lyla thanks." Matt said, putting them back in his locker and grabbed his books.

"Hey anything for a Panther! I'm having a party tonight why don't you come Matt?" Lyla smiled and hugged him, I couldn't help but walk to his side and grab his hand.

"He would love to but he's going to practice tonight." I said uneasy.

"Oh come on Paisley you could come too." Lyla smiled at me grabbing my free hand.

I pulled away and looked at Matt then put on a fake smile "I was going to Hayleigh's tonight but thank you for the invite. See you at practice."

She smiled and nodded at my response "Okay well y'all can come whenever you'd like. See ya!" She smiled and left.

I walked Matt to his next class and met up with Hayleigh. "Hey Hayleigh! How is everything going?!" I smiled at her.

She looked over and smiled back waving "Hey Paisley, everything's good. How excited is Matt about the win?!" She asked seeming happier than normal.

"Good, good, hey is everything alright? You seem very...happy?" I couldn't find the word, but I also didn't want to sound extremely rude.

She giggled and sighed happily "Yes I'm good, I'm just happy, I was with Jason all day yesterday and we had a good day, I'm just excited to see him after school." She smiled to herself thinking about him.

Jason and Hayleigh are the cutest couple in the world. I love them so much together, I haven't known Hayleigh long but when I first saw her she was so closed off, quiet, and to herself, she would only talk to Callie no one else but her, but once she became my bestie and started dating Jason she's become an extremely happy gal. "Aww! You guys are so cute." We sat and talked for a while about what's been going on lately.

While Hayleigh went to hang out with Jason I watched the team practice. I snook up to the top of the bleachers watching them practice for a good two hours and thirty minutes. Usually practice is a hour and a half but today was special. After it was over everyone went home but Matt. It started to pour down rain but he kept practicing. Landry was on the side lines cheering him on and screaming at him like he was the coach. Matt was giving it his all, his face was extremely red and he was breathing heavy but he didn't care he kept on going. Landry told him to do some random play but Matt ended up slipping in the mud and grabbed his ankle like it was twisted or something. I could watch this madness go on anymore I ran down there and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay! What hurts?! Do you need ice?! Oh man this is why you shouldn't practice so much you'll get hurt!" I was panicking looking at his leg he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Babe I'm fine I just tripped over my foot and slipped in the mud. Everything's okay, what are you doing here? What about Hayleigh?" He asked getting up and giving me his jacket.

"She's with Jason and I'm meeting up with her later, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I was worried about you." I looked at my feet afraid he was mad for watching. He smiled and sat next to me drinking his water.

"It's okay I'm glad you came, let's go to my house. I can practice again tomorrow; you need warm clothes you're probably going to get a cold." We went back to his place and he helped me change into some of his warm clothes and made me hot coco. He smiled and kissed my cheek sitting next to me on his bed. "How's your hot chocolate?" He asked me.

"Good, I'm all nice and toasty!" I smiled giggling at him cuddling up to him. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure go on ahead!" He said cuddling up to me holding me close.

"Are you scared to go to state?" I looked up at him.

he sighed and tried to avoid eye contact "If I'm being honest...yes. I'm afraid I'm going to fail and let everyone down. If we lose they'll look at me and tell me I'm awful and how I should of never became QB 1." He frowned and kept going. "I'm pushing myself to practice more because of I don't I won't be good enough to win state and I'll be known as the kid who lost us state."

You could hear his voice crack and he teared up thinking about all the hate he could get for possibly messing up the future game. I frowned and hugged him tightly. "Mathew Saracen you will NOT lose this game. I understand where you're coming from but in all honesty you've gotten so much better you have a better chance of winning state than old Matt. Breathe, I know it's hard now with all this weight on your shoulders but Matt you can't think like that. If you do you will lose and it will not be pretty. So you could either lose and be sad or win and be happy or lose but let everyone be happy for you because you tried." I kissed his nose and smiled. Matt was my everything and I would do whatever it takes for him to be happy and excited about state.

"Let's do this." He said smiling.


	29. Unstoppable

*Hayleigh's POV*

Paisley and I got home from saying bye to the boys, as they were leaving for Dallas, the state game was Saturday. I pretty excited for this game, but you could tell how the guys were just bubbling with excitement. Well that is for all of them except Matt, he seemed upset or maybe just stressed.

We had cheered yesterday for the Panthers going to State pep rally. It went pretty good and I could for sure feel the love from Lyla. Paisley was spending the night tonight and we were leaving in the morning for Dallas, I was already packed. I was super excited yet nervous because I hadn't been since we moved.

Later that evening I got off the phone with Jason, he was telling me they got there. As soon as I hung up it seemed, Paisley plopped down on my bed beside me and said innocently "So I have something to tell you."

I looked at her knowing she wanted something and smiled "What is it?"

She giggled a little and then answered "So you know Matt's Grandma can't drive herself and Matt went with the team. I was hoping she could maybe ride with us to Dallas so she doesn't have to take the bus."

I smiled and nodded "sure she can, did you really think I would say no. Lorraine is so sweet and who wouldn't love her."

Paisley smiled and went off to call Matt's grandma and tell her. I really hoped tomorrow was fun, I feel like it would be. The drive should be fun, it's only four hours. Once we get there I can see Jason, which might be the best part.

The next morning I got up and got ready to go. I tried to look pretty nice and then put my bags in the car. I told my parents bye as they weren't coming till tomorrow and waited on Paisley. When she was ready, we grabbed a cup of coffee and left to pick up Grandma Saracen.

We were jamming out to the radio on the way to her house when Tyra called. I answered and she said "Hey Hayleigh, have y'all left for Dallas yet?"

I smiled "We are picking Lorraine and then heading out why?"

She sighed and said "Well you see Landry and I were leaving but his car won't start. Could he and I ride with you guys to the game, it would be so much fun!"

"Yeah, we will pick you guys up once we leave here. See you soon Tyra!" I smiled and hung up. I explained the whole situation to Paisley as we pulled in at Matt's.

We soon got everyone and got on our way to Dallas. Landry looked so pitiful, I don't think he was enjoying all of us. You could tell today was supposed to be his day with Tyra and only Tyra. I kind of felt sorry for him because now he was with us and we were singing and having fun.

We had stopped and got some food then got back on the road. Tyra and Grandma was in the back dancing and we were all singing Lady Marmalade. We were all having a blast, jamming out. Landry then said "Hayleigh I think it might be safer if we turned the radio off."

Tyra sighed and looked at him "oh we just took a detour into the no fun zone! Oh does anyone have a tampax, I forget to pack any? If not we are gonna have to make another stop."

Grandma started laughing "oh honey I had my last hot flash back in 1990!"

We all started dying with laughter and Paisley handed her one. Laundry sighed miserably and then looked over and said "Wait! Is that Lyla Garrity? You know daughter of the Car King being stranded here. You need to pull over!"

I pulled over there beside the highway and Tyra immediately said "why are you stopping? What are you doing? Drive the car!"

Landry then replied "Tyra this is the Christian thing to do! We have to stop and help her."

I sighed and knew Landry was right, even if she wasn't my favorite person or Tyra's. I rolled down the window and said "You alright?"

Tyra then rolled down her window "Hello Miss Cheating Cheerleader, would you like a ride?" She said smirking at Lyla, making Grandma, well everyone besides Landry laugh so hard.

Landry looked at us all as Lyla walked away "That was not very Christian like Tyra! Why are y'all laughing about this! Will someone get out and check on her, she needs help?"

I sighed when Tyra refused too and knew it was I who had to go talk to her. This was the worst thing I could have to do today. I didn't like her and I knew she didn't like me, it was a mutual hate. "I'll go see what I can do, but remember I hate all of you!" I said and opened my door getting out. "GARRITY GET IN THE CAR!" I yelled walking over to her.

"NO THANK YOU!" She yelled, walking over there "HAYLEIGH WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? HUH?! YOU ALREADY TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!"

I looked at her so upset and yelled getting closer to her "I THINK I COUKD ASK YOU THE QUESTION? YOU HAVE HATED ME SINCE THE DAY I MOVED TO DILLON! BUT MAYBE I HATE YOU FOR THAT, FOR TREATING THE WAY YOU DID THEN. OR BECAUSE OF WHAT YOUR DAD DID TO MY MOM BACK THEN! IT ALMOST ENDED THEIR MARRIAGE!"

She sighed and said in a raised tone but not a yell "Well my parents are getting a divorce now over him doing the same thing with Tyra's mom. I am sorry about my dad but you are not the only one hurting over that! Oh I haven't hated you since day one but what am I supposed to when you flirt with my boyfriend since freshmen year."

"Oh hush Garrity! I didn't flirt with him freshmen year, but he was the first person to be nice when I got here. You took it the wrong way!" I said to her, turning away."

Lyla looked over at me and said "I'm sorry!"

I turned back and said "not accepted but about your parents I am sorry Lyla and I am sorry about the ordeal with Tim and Jason."

She sighed and said "you will be happy to know that didn't work out with Tim either…but I am sorry Hayleigh."

I looked at her "Hey I am sorry about that, definitely not happy. Come on and get in the car Garrity…we have fries!" I smiled a little at her.

Lyla smiled a bit back and came over to get in the car, and we headed on into Dallas cram pact in my little car. I was starting to get more and more nervous the closer we got, I hadn't been back and honestly hadn't planned on it. I fought back the emotions and drive through the city, pulling into Texas stadium. It was so huge and everyone in the car was so amazed by it, I was just happy to be here and able to get out of the car.

We got there and got everything settled in, I then walked off to find Jason. He was with the guys and I felt kind of bad to just go and interrupt. I walked over and kissed his cheek "Hey Mr. Street, we finally made it here. We picked up a few hitchhikers along the way but we made it. I love you Jay!"

He chuckled and turned to look at me "Hey you, I am so glad you finally made it and I love you too!" he smiled and cupped my cheek, kissing me.

I kissed him back and then explained the whole deal with the trip here, as we went to eat. I took him to one of my favorite restaurants there in Dallas and we had a really good night together. We just hung out looking around town, taking him to a few of my old favorite places.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for the game. I was pretty pumped for the game and I was so happy about how good things were going. I looked at Paisley, as I finished up my makeup "Are you ready for this? How excited is Matt for this game?"

She smiled happily "Well I am pretty excited to cheer, but also nervous about all the people. And Matt, he is very excited but it's a lot of stress on him."

I nodded and totally understand that, not only was this his first state game this was his first season actually doing something. He took this season on unprepared and did an amazing job carrying the team this far.

We got out on the field with other girls and looked around the stadium. _Man this place is packed out right now!_ I smiled at the other girls as the boys ran out onto the field. This was crazy and I honestly couldn't believe we had made it this far, this season had been something alright. I literally think every person from Dillon is here and some.

The game started, Saracen opens right and throws the ball but it comes up short. In the next play Saracen gets shacked for an eleven yard loss. This game does not seem to be on the Panthers side, Matt is just not in his rhythm. The West Cambria Mustangs get the ball and they take it all the way into the end zone, for the first touchdown of the game.

Voodoo passes the ball again to a guy open near the end zone, getting another touchdown for the mustangs. The game is already 0 to 14. The panthers get one more shot to get some points before the half of the game. Saracen gets the ball and tries to make a pass, which gets intercepted. The Mustangs run the ball for another touchdown, and we go into the half down 0 to 26.

The coach takes the team back into the locker room during the half and says "When Jason Street went down the first game of the season, everybody wrote us off. And yet here we are, we made it to the championship game. Forty thousand people out there have also now written us off, but there is a few out there that still do believe in you. A few that will never give up on you. So when you guys go back out on the field, those are the people I want on your minds. Those are the people I want in your hearts! Every man at some point in his life is gonna lose a battle, he is gonna fight and he's gonna lose. But what makes him a man, is in the midst of that battle he does not lose himself. This game is not over, this battle is not over. So let's hear it one more time, together. Clear eyes, Full hearts, Can't lose! Now let's go!"

They go back out and the game starts back, Saracen hands the ball off to Riggins, he gets taken down getting a first down for the Panthers. Saracen gets the ball again and throws it to Smash Williams, who runs it all the way in for the Panthers first touchdown of the game. Panthers are a changed team in this half of the game.

Voodoo throws an interception and the Panthers pick up the ball and number 39, runs it for another touchdown. The score is now 14 to 26, the Dillon Panthers have made their way back into this.

Saracen passes long down the field to Smash who is at the end zone, getting another touchdown. But the celebration is short lived when Smash gets up hurt, and helped off the field. No matter the pain though, Smash Williams is playing through it.

With 6 seconds left in the game, Saracen has got one shot at this. He throws a beautiful pass off to Riggins, who catches it and gives it to Smash. He runs the ball all the way into the end zone, for the game winning touchdown.

The crowd goes wild, PANTHERS WIN STATE! Everyone is ecstatic and Paisley runs out to Matt and kisses him "Panthers won state! I told you, you had this!" It was an unbelievable moment, we had just did something that if you had ask me months ago would have been impossible. I smiled at Jason and how happy he was, how happy all of them were. I ran over to him "Street, Panthers won state!" I said, kissing him.

Later that night after all the celebrations of the win, I walked out of mine and Paisley's room to get us drinks. Lyla was out there and for once I was okay with seeing her, she was throwing away her uniform. I walked over there "Well that's intense, isn't it Garrity?" I said to her.

She turned around to look at me and said "Well it's been a crappy year, I think it is time for a change."

"Yeah it has been but we won state and I think things will look you for you Lyla." I turned around to leave but then said "Hey do you want to ride back with us?"

She smiled and nodded "Sure that would be great Hayleigh."

I smiled, going to get us drinks for the vending machine before going back to the room. _I think things are going to start looking up for everyone!_

We got back to Dillon and cheered in the parade, I still couldn't believe the Panthers were the state champions. As were in it I smiled at the guys and how happy they were, every single one of them. No matter how crappy this year had been, seeing smiles like those was the greatest, especially Jay's. I couldn't have imagined my life like this when school started but I was happy. I found that happiness I had been looking for in the small, football obsessed town of Dillon Texas.


	30. Author's Note

*Ending Note*

As this story comes to a close, I just want to say Thank you so much to all the readers. It means the world to me, for you to read our story! To anyone who has given feedback on it you are so appreciated, I seriously can't thank you enough! I really hope that you enjoyed it and will stick around for the rest of it. Feedback and comments are highly appreciated in any way and like I said before THANK YOU! Thank you all so much!

Yes, this is just the start of this with _Crash Around Me_ being Book 1 in the series. Book 2 will be named _Picking Up the Pieces_ and should be posted very soon. I would say in the first week or so of April is when I would look for it. I hope all my readers will stick around for it and enjoy it like the first one!

If you have any comments, questions, something you want to discuss, or an idea you would like to see in Book 2. Leave a comment and I will respond to it or message me in my inbox. I love all my readers and love talking with you.

Thank you so very much!

-Taylor :)


End file.
